How to Fall in LoVe in 10 Days
by kmd0107
Summary: Logan and Veronica's very own version of How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days! What if Logan Echolls was an ad-man trying to move up? What if Veronica was stuck writing fluffy how-to pieces for Composure magazine? Logan accepts a bet to make a beautiful blonde fall in love with him and Veronica takes on the most challenging how-to of her career. And the gang's along for the ride!
1. Day 1 - Part 1

**Author's Note:** This story was written for CaitlynMacKenzie for the 2015 Veronica Mars Holiday Gift Exchange. The prompt was: Veronica and Logan's version of "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days". I am such a huge fan of CaitlynMacKenzie and getting to write a story for her was a lot of fun! I hope you all enjoy :) And if you haven't seen "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days" I do recommend watching it but it probably isn't necessary to follow the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Day 1**

* * *

Logan woke to the smell of rich coffee. He sat up, stretched, and looked around his apartment. He'd been at this advertising gig since he'd been recruited straight out of college. Initially it had felt good; he'd thought he'd done something for himself. It wasn't until recently that he'd discovered he'd actually been hired for his name.

Sure, he'd won awards and had a good reputation as the beer, bikinis and sports go-to guy, but something was missing. At first he thought it was because he'd just been skating by. It honestly didn't take all that much of his brainpower to be successful in his chosen career and he'd spent months considering making a change. But then it had happened.

Logan had been minding his own business (eavesdropping on a conversation between two of the head partners' secretaries) when he'd found out the truth. And while for most people it might have been devastating, for him it was a wake up call. He had been hired for his name; they got clients—well, a certain type of client—off his name, and they found the work he did perfectly sufficient.

And that was it. He knew what was missing after that. No one expected more from him. He was handsome, charming, and sufficient. But Logan knew he was more than that. More than Tap the Rockies commercials.

And he was going to prove it to them all.

It was that determination that had brought the piece of information to Logan's attention that was going to change everything.

* * *

Veronica sat at her apartment window looking down at the busy street. It was still early and she didn't need to be at _Composure_ for another two hours, where she'd been the resident How-To girl for almost two years. When she'd accepted the position straight out of grad school, she'd been thankful to have employment; she couldn't help but feel resentment now. She'd worked hard, done what everyone wanted...played it safe. And she was sick of it.

A grey bundle of fluff deposited itself in her lap. She scratched the cat her now ex-boyfriend had gotten her. Piz had been nice and normal. He did these cute human-interest stories for NPR. But he'd also gotten her a cat…

"Not that there's anything wrong with cats," Veronica assured Bristow, as she relived the grief Piz had given her about the name.

—

 **" _Who names a cat Bristow, Veronica? What are you going to call him?" Piz asked clearly affronted at Veronica's choice._**

 **" _Apparently,_ I _would name a cat Bristow, and that's what I'm going to call him. God, Piz. What were you thinking? A cat?"_**

 **" _Well, the apartment is small and you're gone a lot…"_**

 **" _Exactly, so why would you get me a pet?"_**

 ** _—_**

Veronica sighed heavily. It had been their first real fight, but sadly not their last. It turned out to be the fight that revealed that Piz didn't know her at all, and each subsequent fight only hammered that fact home. Almost a year of dating and he didn't know she didn't like cats. Didn't know she would never set her drink down and then consider drinking from it again when out in public. And more than anything else, he'd had absolutely no understanding of her ambitions.

 **—**

 **" _Composure is great, V. Why would you want to leave? Everyone is so nice." Piz looked genuinely confused._**

 **" _I want to write about real things! Did you read my piece from last month?"_**

 **" _Of course I did, I still don't understand why you didn't want to actually try any of those," he said, somewhat dejected._**

 **" _It was: How To Orgasm WITHOUT Him, Piz, not with. And besides it was all bullshit anyway. That article didn't save anyone's life or inspire the next generation of journalists. My god, I couldn't even get half of those things to work."_**

 **" _I found it pretty inspiring."_**

 ** _—_**

"Bristow you have no idea what I put up with," Veronica told the cat (who had grown on her more than she cared to admit). It was funny, after a year of dating Piz, she honestly enjoyed Bristow's company more. _Maybe I should send him a thank you card or something?_ she thought as claws dug into her thigh, signaling Bristow's imminent departure from her lap.

"Ow! I take it back, no thank you card for Piz, even if you are better company, claws and all." It was then that Veronica realized what had triggered the cat's attack on her poor thigh. She looked down at the caller ID: Dad. She took a deep breath and prepared for what was sure to be another conversation about her becoming a cat lady…

"Hi, Dad," she answered as perky as possible. "You're up awfully early."

" _Number one daughter! Actually, I'm up exceptionally late. Just got in from a stakeout and thought I'd see how you're doing. I worry about you alone in that big city."_

"I'm good. And I worry about you doing all night stakeouts. Please tell me you didn't keep yourself awake with Mickey D's and Cherry Coke."

" _I could tell you that, but it would be a lie. So when are you coming to see me?_ " Keith asked.

Veronica stared back out the window. Depending on how the next few weeks went, maybe sooner rather than later. "I'm not exactly sure, but maybe Bristow and I could come out for an extended visit."

" _You know I would love that, Veronica, but can you take time off like that?"_

"I just—I don't know. It might be time for a change," she confided.

" _All the cats taking over the apartment already?_ " he teased. " _I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know you were excited to get out of Neptune, but you know you're always welcome back to your old room. And I think the high school is looking for a new Journalism teacher."_

"That job is like the Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts—cursed," Veronica said dramatically.

" _Just something to keep in mind. Okay, I need to go get some sleep before I have to be back in the office. I love you, Veronica. And I'll support whatever decision you make._ "

"Thanks, Dad. I love you, too. Get some sleep." She disconnected the call.

Her dad had been on his own for a long time and she worried about him being so alone and taking such poor care of himself. But at least this conversation hadn't devolved into him asking about Piz. He had really liked Piz (a fact that made her seriously question her father's ability to judge character).

Taking the last sip of her now lukewarm coffee, Veronica got off the window seat, ready to finally get dressed and head to work.

* * *

Logan miraculously found a spot to park his motorcycle right in front of his office. He quickly maneuvered into the spot and headed for the door to the building, only to come face-to-face with a pair of big brown eyes looking at him like he was a waste of space.

"Jackie Cook. Lovely morning, isn't it? Where's Kane? I can't remember the last time I saw one of you without the other," Logan snarked.

"Logan Echolls. Make the cover of any tabloids this weekend?" she bit right back.

"Oh come on, Jackie! We're both the spawn of second rate celebrities; we should get together and _commiserate_."

"Second rate? Really, Logan…" Lilly Kane's voice came from behind Logan. Her voice was like a cold shower.

"An Oscar doesn't make you a good actor...or good in bed. But you'd know that wouldn't you, Lilly?" Logan didn't try to hide his contempt.

" _Two_ Oscars, Logan. And based on personal experience—like father, like son…" she trailed a nail down Logan's neck causing him to jerk away in disgust.

"Thanks, Lil'. Maybe next time you can borrow Jackie's reading material here: 'Turn-on Tricks' and 'How to Make Him Hot'. You might—"

"Okay, children, play nice," Jackie said, stepping in between them. "Kane and I have an appointment this morning over at _Composure_." Logan raised his eyebrows, earning him a dramatic sigh from Jackie. "It's the fastest-growing women's magazine in the country and happens to run more than a few of our client's ad campaigns." Jackie rolled the magazine and smacked Logan across the chest with it. "You should consider doing some boning up."

Logan gripped the magazine. "Maybe I will. Shouldn't be too hard."

"It rarely was. Let's go, Cook, we don't want to be late. Later, Logan." Lilly turned on her sky-high heels and gave Logan a little wave.

"Bye, Logan," Jackie said, giving him a sad look.

"Have a nice day, ladies!" Then, under his breath, he said, "I know _I_ will without the she-devil in the office."

Logan let out a harsh breath and headed for his office. His day was never complete without a completely unnecessary (and always unpleasant) run in with Lilly Kane. Between her disdain for monogamy and the fact that she had ventured outside their relationship with his father, Logan had more than enough reasons to dislike Lilly. But the fact that she mocked his work (even if she wasn't wrong) and his bedroom skills (where she was completely wrong) always sent him into a tailspin.

* * *

Veronica pushed the buzzer of Parker's apartment and practically screamed at the sight on the small monitor. Parker Lee's face filled the small screen, red nosed and puffy eyed. She was the picture of breakup aftermath.

"I'm going back to bed, Veronica. You can't change my mind." Parker's voice came over the speaker, ringing and metallic.

"But I have gifts," Veronica called. "Just let me up and I'll make you something to eat, okay?" Parker's face disappeared from the screen and the door popped open. Not wanting to risk missing the chance, Veronica quickly slipped inside and headed for Parker's apartment.

Veronica hadn't been surprised when Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie had called to tell her that Parker was refusing to come into work and that it was Veronica's turn to deal with it. Parker, Mac, and Veronica had all been hired by _Composure_ at the same time and they were about the only people in the city that Veronica considered her friends. There was no way she was going to let Parker get fired over a guy.

After a quick knock on the door, Parker stood before her, dressed in a truly hideous grandma nightgown with a crumpled tissue in her hand.

"Good morning, sunshine. Let's get you dressed. We have a staff meeting and I am not letting you get fired. They might let Madison have your cubicle, and that would actually kill me or, well, I might kill her." Veronica pushed into the apartment and made a beeline for Parker's closet. She quickly grabbed an outfit and tossed it on the bed.

"I'm not going. I've ruined everything…again," Parker said around blowing her nose.

Doing her best not to sound condescending, Veronica said, "Don't be silly, Parker. You only dated the guy a week."

"It was the best week of my life." Parker lunged for Veronica, her arms wrapping around Veronica's neck tightly.

"There are other fish in the sea. Lots of other fish." Veronica patted her friend's back and tried to reassure her.

"Have you met anyone since you broke up with Piz?" Parker asked, still sniffling.

"Oh, well, no. Not exactly."

* * *

Logan marched into the large shared office space, his two colleagues already there working. He knew he must still look angry, but there was nothing to be done about it. Logan had worked with Dick and Wallace long enough to consider them friends, and they noticed that he was out of sorts right away.

"Oh no. Does Kane still have your balls?" Dick Casablancas asked, his surfer aesthetic on full display.

"You meeting with the Sex Wax people today?" Logan asked, ignoring the comment.

"You know it. And don't think I didn't notice you avoiding the question," Dick said, holding out a mug of coffee.

"Man, leave him alone. It's bad enough he still has to work with her. We don't need to torture him, too," Wallace Fennel said, taking a shot on the pool table and turning to join the conversation. "So what's the plan? I got your email last night, but I thought maybe you'd lost your damn mind."

"Nope! DeLauer Diamonds!" Logan said, tossing his motorcycle jacket onto his chair and pulling off his sweaty undershirt.

"Well, you were right, Warren wants to pursue them aggressively," Wallace said, resignation in his tone as he held up two shirts.

"Stripes," Logan pointed, not missing the audience at the window. He gave a wave and a cocky grin to the group of women around the water cooler. "Mornin', ladies."

"You are the man, Logan. Why are you still hung up about Lilly?" Dick tried to bring the conversation back to his headspace.

Logan shook his head and turned back to Wallace and his unhappy expression. "What, Wally? This is it. This is how we move from being the Sneakers and Beer Division into being junior partner worthy assets." Logan took in Dick's confused look and Wallace's lack of enthusiasm. "Listen to me; diamonds are about as common as taxis on Fifth Avenue. They aren't even remotely rare; their entire value is based on sentimentality maintained by supply, demand, and—most importantly, gentleman—advertising."

"O'Dell already gave it to Kane and Cook," Wallace said.

"Well, you know O'Dell, he's kind of partial to hot leggy chicks," Dick added.

Logan groaned. "But the DeLauers hold seventy percent of the world's diamonds. Representing them means representing almost the entire diamond market." He collapsed into his chair, shirt still unbuttoned.

"Precious gems aren't exactly our…" Dick trailed off, scratching his head.

"Forte?" Wallace offered.

"Irrelevant!" Logan popped back up. "Lilly and Jackie are over at _Composure_. I need to get to O'Dell."

"No dice, man. And it's too late; he's meeting them for drinks at Enjouée tonight," Wallace said, shaking his head. "I know it was your tip, Logan, but you know how it is. O'Dell and Hearst make the calls."

"That's where you're wrong. W-R-O-N-G. Wrong, my friend. It's gonna be my pitch, my account, my campaign. This is my baby! This is the first thing I've been excited about in months, and there is no way Lilly Kane is getting it."

* * *

The cab ride from Parker's apartment was short but necessary. If they'd taken the time to walk, not only would they have been late to the dreaded staff meeting, but there was also a very real chance that Parker would have made a break for it and run back home. No, the fare was worth it.

When the cab pulled up to the curb, Mac (ever the savior) stood waiting with more coffee. If only it had been Mac's turn to be on Parker duty. The constant, 'we can be old maids together, Veronica' was getting old. And if Veronica was going to be an old maid with anyone, it was not going to be Parker Lee. She loved her, but just, no.

Mac gave Parker a gentle hug. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I know you liked this one."

Parker had moved on from being a weepy mess to indignant confusion. "I am seriously mystified! I meet all these great guys and it will be going so well and BOOM!"

Veronica had heard this same line about ten times in the last three minutes. She reached for Mac's arm, gently holding her back to let Parker get a few steps in front of them. She turned to Mac. "Let's see where it goes this time."

Mac nodded in agreement. Veronica knew the approaching intervention was long overdue. Parker had become a serial dater and dump-ee. They needed to break the cycle.

"I just felt so connected. When we had sex, I cried. I mean, you know, I was just overtaken with all these emotions. In that moment I knew we were soul mates." Parker had said the same thing about the last three guys.

And selfish as it was, all Veronica could think of was the last few times she'd had sex with Piz. He'd tearfully told her how in love with her he was, while she'd been left completely unsatisfied. Veronica tasted bile in the back of her throat. Parker went on and on, but all Veronica could envision was Piz and the non-stop phone calls. Eventually she'd resorted to blocking his number, but he'd begun calling her work phone. And all of that was after months of dating. Veronica couldn't even imagine how someone would react to that kind of behavior after only a few days. Even months in, she hadn't been very tolerant of it.

"I'm too fat!" Parker sobbed.

 _Shit, what did I miss?_ Veronica turned a pleading look to Mac.

"Parker, you are not fat. Duncan didn't breakup with you because you're fat. You are acting like a complete lunatic," Mac said frankly. It was something Veronica loved about her.

"She's right, Parker. It wouldn't matter how beautiful or smart or funny or good at blow jobs you are; if Angelina Jolie acted like that, Brad Pitt would have been running for the hills."

"Whatever, Veronica. Like you would know. You had a completely devoted boyfriend—he never would have left you. And all those guys you dated our first year here. I bet that's how it's always been. No one would run from you, Veronica. You could throw up on a guy and he'd ask you to 'do it again'."

"Eww." Mac's face pinched up.

Veronica grabbed Parker's hand and pulled her out of the flow of people headed to the staff meeting. "That's where you're wrong. If I did the things you did, I'd get dumped, too."

* * *

Logan paced in his office. He had a lot to do before he crashed the meeting later that night. How to make the approach…how to counter what would surely be a strong argument from Lilly (and probably even Jackie) against him being included.

Logan actually liked Jackie. They'd gotten to be friends back when Logan and Lilly had been something. But now, it seemed like every encounter just ended in harsh words or unspoken regrets.

"This is ridiculous!" Logan said, hitting his desk and sending a spray of papers flying. Frustrated, he made his way to the window and craned his neck so that he could see the sky beyond the sea of buildings around him.

After a few deep breaths, Logan felt a bit calmer. _Who do you call when you need diamond advice? The woman who's been wearing high-end jewelry on the red carpet longer than you've been alive, moron!_

Logan got up from his desk and grabbed his cell phone, pressing speed dial. A few seconds later the call connected. "Hi, Mom. I need some advice."

* * *

Celeste Conothan ran a tight ship; it just happened to be made of overstuffed designer furniture and Persian rugs. Veronica wasn't sure who had decorated the office, but she was certain that Celeste had overpaid.

"Shoes off, everyone! I don't want heel divots in the carpet."

Veronica rolled her eyes as the group commenced their breath-centering. It was difficult, but she held her tongue as Madison Sinclair, Veronica's least favorite overly fake-perky writer at the magazine, managed to make a series of gruesome exposés sound 'upbeat'. _If it didn't mean jail time, I would seriously—_

A distinct knock came at the doors just as they opened to Celeste's secretary. "Ms. Conothan, I have Lilly Kane and Jackie Cook."

"Oh yes, excellent! Ladies you are just in time to meet everyone. We just started." Celeste stood and brought the two women into the circle of couches. "Everyone, our guests are here from O'Dell and Hearst Advertising. We'll be mocking up fall tie-ins for the rest of the morning."

"Thank you, Celeste, we're both very excited to be here." Jackie Cook smiled at the room. Veronica looked at her, _Jackie Cook…_

"Terrance Cook's daughter!" Veronica burst out to everyone's amusement and confusion.

"Um…yes. Are you a fan?" she asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry, yes, well, really my dad is." Veronica smiled warmly. Her dad would be so excited when she told him later. Maybe she could get him an autograph.

"This is Veronica, our resident How-To girl! What's next for our How-To expert?" Celeste asked, bringing the meeting back on topic.

"Well, actually, I put together a piece about the wage gap and how it's—"

"Veronica, this is _Composure_ , we do fashion, trends, diets, gossip. We don't talk about such vulgar topics." Celeste smiled tightly, clearly unhappy to have to explain as much in front of outsiders. "Leave those for the _New Yorker_ and all the bloggers." Celeste waved a neatly manicured hand at Veronica in dismissal.

"But, Celeste, the wage gap impacts our readers," Veronica pushed, ready to continue the argument. When she felt Mac's hand on her knee, she sighed and settled back into her seat. _Why did I sign a contract that prohibits outside employment?_ Veronica lamented silently to herself.

"When you turn this into a 'must read', you can write about whatever you want. But until then, you'll write about whatever I want you to. No more political pieces, understood?"

"Yeah, I've got it," Veronica said sadly.

Celeste turned her gaze to Parker. "Health and Fitness? What have you got for us?"

Parker sputtered, trying to speak, and Veronica realized they'd moved from indignant confusion back to weepy-and-barely-holding-it-together.

Mac quickly came to the rescue. "Parker got dumped."

The next few minutes were spent on the ritual that was akin to consoling a fallen soldier, everyone offering sincere (or at least mostly sincere) apologies and support. It was practically a weekly occurrence, and consistent enough that Veronica had come to think of it as an almost religious ceremony. The Church of Eternal Chocolate Consumption.

Veronica was pulled out of her dejected musings when she heard Parker beg Celeste not to let Madison write the piece about her breakup.

"Celeste no. Not Madison," Parker cried.

"Parker, I promise I will totally tell your story in the best possible way." Madison smiled, all teeth and viciousness.

"That's what I'm afraid of!"

 _No kidding, I wouldn't let Madison anywhere near my personal life,_ Veronica scoffed. What would she write about it, anyway? 'Sad, lonely, twenty-to-thirty-something bombs another relationship, you're not alone!' Veronica almost snorted. But then it hit her.

"I'll do it!"

Mac and Parker turned surprised eyes to her, and Celeste looked gleeful.

"Well, sort of. Think about it. How many women have had a relationship end and have no idea what they did wrong? Or why what they did drove the guy away. We all know Parker and she's awesome, right?"

Everyone nodded their agreement except Madison who was silently fuming.

"And yet we all know she's had…how many breakups this last year?" Veronica posed, not expecting a response.

"Nine," Madison called out excitedly, eliciting groans from half the room.

"The number isn't what matters." Veronica patted Parker on the arm. "The point is, she doesn't really know what she's doing wrong, and I bet a lot of our readers are having the same problem."

Excited murmurs expanded around the room and Veronica's confidence in her idea bloomed.

"What if I start dating a guy and then drive him away using the classic mistakes most women, like Parker, make all the time," Veronica said, feeling like she'd just sacrificed a bit of her feminist values for the sake of a friend (and what better cause was there than that?). "It'll be like a dating how-to in reverse."

"Yes, a what NOT to do. Oh yes, I like that very much, Veronica. I think I've got it: How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days. Okay go!"


	2. Day 1 - Part 2

**Chapter 2 - Day 1**

* * *

Veronica hurried home once they were all done at the office for the day. She'd sketched out her basic plans for which 'classic' mistakes she would be utilizing, but halfway through her outline she'd realized that, for this to actually work, she was going to have to 'hook' the guy first. No one, male or female, would put up with most of the things on her list if they were used on the first night.

Bristow was in his kitty condo when Veronica arrived home, but he soon emerged, complaining loudly about wanting food. "Cat Mischief! You are so lucky I've decided I like you!" she called while pouring out a serving of dry food and topping it with tuna. "What do you think, buddy? We could buy the poor schmuck a dog, and then when it all goes to hell, you and I could have another furry friend. Veronica wandered back into her bedroom. "I mean, sure, I'm thinking about leaving this job, and I'm not home much, but I saw pictures of Cavalier King Charles Spaniel puppies on Tumblr earlier and they are about as cute as it gets." Veronica flipped through the row of dresses that she had to choose from. "You'd like a friend, wouldn't you, Brist?" A faint meow came from the kitchen, clearly signaling his complete agreement with her plan.

Refocusing on her task, Veronica's fingers brushed along the almost suede feel of the gray backless dress she'd bought ages ago but never worn. The tags were still attached even. She pulled the dress out and inspected it. _Oh yes this will be perfect._

* * *

Armed with several Lynn Echolls-approved pitches about diamonds, Logan had started getting ready for the meeting he was going to crash. He quickly pulled out his sleek dark navy Tom Ford suit. It always made him feel like James Bond, and the idea of putting on a little Bond charm sounded about right for the evening.

Logan was digging into the bottom of his closet searching for the Gucci loafers that didn't leave blisters when he saw a white envelope. He took a deep breath and retrieved it along with the shoebox he'd been looking for. He walked back to his bed, the envelope heavier than the shoebox. Logan delayed acknowledging what the envelope held because it was so much more than the two tickets to Tahiti.

—

 ** _Dripping fat beads of condensation, the bottle of champagne was slick in his hand as Logan skipped up the stairs of his parents' Southampton summerhouse. Sure, it was early in the season, but that didn't make it any less beautiful, just a little cool and less crowded._**

 ** _Logan had been surprised to find his father at the house, but Aaron was anything but predictable. And Lilly had insisted it didn't bother her if Aaron crashed their little weekend get-away. In fact she almost seemed excited, which was a huge improvement over her complaining about them not going somewhere more exciting for the weekend. Logan, true to form, had never told her about the kind of relationship he really had with his father, so he'd sucked it up and embraced a weekend with both Lilly and his father. He opened the bedroom door and the bottle slipped through his fingers, shattering on the marble tile floor..._**

—

Six months had removed the lingering romantic feelings but hadn't done much to absolve his disgust and anger. Logan took a shuddering breath, wadded up the plane tickets and setup his free throw, depositing them directly into the trash.

* * *

"Why did you pick this place?" Parker complained as they entered the bar attached to the classy and hard to get reservations at Enjouée.

"Because, Parker, this is the watering hole of the upwardly mobile. We can't stick Veronica with just anyone for the next ten days. He needs to be…" Mac fluttered her hand in the air.

"Pretentious? Obnoxious? A jackass?" Veronica asked, spying the people in the bar; these sorts of settings always left her feeling somewhat unsettled.

"No! But what good is all this if the readers can't relate to the guy you test this out on?" Mac asked, exasperated.

"Fine. Fine. But if anyone in here tells me about the 'consummate professionalism of Huey Lewis and the News' I'm out. Same goes for any mention of Elvis Costello." Veronica straightened her shoulders and put on her 'I'm cautiously available' face. _No need to attract the one-nighters_ , she thought as she approached the bar.

The bartender met her with a soft smile. "What'll it be?"

"Slightly dirty gin martini, lemon twist," Veronica requested, and then paused. "Can you make it in front of me?"

The bartender, a well-preserved fifties-ish woman, smiled and nodded. "You got it." A few shakes and a twist later and Veronica had her drink securely in her hand and deposited a healthy tip in the jar.

 _I've lost my damn mind. I haven't dated since I broke up with Piz. I don't want to write this piece._ Veronica took a few deep breaths. _Better me than Madison, better me than Madison_ , she chanted as she rejoined Mac and Parker, fortified to begin the search. "See anyone promising?"

* * *

Jackie blazed the trail to the reserved table she had set up earlier that day. A few phone calls and everything had been set. Now all that remained was to get this over with. All Jackie could think of was getting away from Lilly. Sure they were colleagues, and, sometimes, even friends, but after that morning's display… _Guess now I know why Logan ended it…_

"Jackie, why is Logan here?" Lilly hissed in Jackie's ear. Jackie paused and turned to where Lilly was pointing. Sure enough there sat Logan, looking mighty fine and the essence of ease and confidence. Jackie had started to get the feeling that Logan's at ease demeanor was as much of an act as what he presented at client pitches and company parties. Who he really was she hadn't figured out, but if his life had even half the complications hers did, she knew it would be a challenge to untangle. A challenge she didn't have the time or interest to take on.

"Maybe he's just here having a drink?" Jackie whispered as Logan spotted them and stood, waving his hand.

"A drink alone? Logan is a lot of things but the type go to a bar and drink alone? I don't think so," Lilly whispered.

Jackie honestly couldn't say what Logan's style was; she'd only ever seen him out with Lilly back when they were together. Since…not so much. Or, actually, not at all. Not even a date to the firm's last party.

"Logan!" Cyrus O'Dell called over Jackie's shoulder. He always stood a little too close. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I missed you, Cyrus!" Logan smirked and shook hands with their boss. Jackie could feel Lilly practically boiling next to her.

"But, Logan, you weren't invited." Lilly moved to take one of the seats at the table.

"Well, this _was_ my tip after all, so here I am." Logan spread his arms wide, a cocky smirk firmly in place. It took all of Jackie's will power to keep from smirking back.

Jackie took her seat, allowing Cyrus to hold her chair for her, still hovering a little too close. She sighed, _couldn't he show more of an interest in Lilly? She'd actually enjoy it_.

"You know how it is, Logan. I have to pick the best option for the account. While you are my go-to man for the Joe Blow, Action Hero stuff, these ladies sell luxury. They sell it better than anyone in the industry," O'Dell said, somewhat exasperated. "DeLauer would be our biggest account."

Jackie accepted a glass of champagne gratefully from Logan as he began speaking to the group in an obvious effort to show how much he knew about the account. He was more knowledgeable than Jackie had been expecting, and that fact was clearly making Lilly unhappy, if her rolling eyes and pursed lips were any indication.

"Diamond marketing is currently directed at men. But what if we said: 'A diamond is for everyone'," Logan said with a flourish.

Jackie groaned. _Where did he get that idea?_ But before she could say a word Lilly had pounced. "A diamond is for everyone? Come on, Logan, it's like you don't know women at all! Selling a diamond to a woman is like making her fall in love," Lilly said in a sultry tone. If Jackie hadn't known it was part of the pitch, Lilly's words would have made her throw up a little at it being directed at O'Dell.

Jackie held her glass out to Logan for a refill while Lilly practically fondled herself to win over their boss. "Giddy…desirous…desperate…"

"Does anyone buy this BS?" Logan whispered, carefully filling the glass without it fizzing over.

"Women want to fall in love," Jackie said, her tone more wistful than she wanted to admit. Logan's answering expression let her know that she'd said too much. She knew he was too smart for his own good.

Jackie tuned out Logan's monologue about how much he loved women and began looking around the room. It was at that moment that she saw Veronica Mars, _Composure's_ How-To girl, mingling with the after-work crowd. _She must be shopping for her victim._ Jackie chuckled lightly, drawing Lilly's attention.

Lilly turned fierce eyes back to their table, "Make a women fall in love with diamonds, Logan? Or with you?"

"Um…" Jackie saw Logan falter and then roll his shoulders, his signature smirk firmly back in place. "Either, Lil', just 'cause you're a frigid—"

"Whoa! Play nice, kids. That's cocky though, Logan." O'Dell laughed.

"Eh…I like to think of it more as confident." Logan's smile turned more predatory.

"Fine, Logan. Prove it. O'Dell & Hearst are hosting a party for the DeLauers in ten days. Think you can make a woman fall in love with you by then? You couldn't get me in—"

"Let's keep this professional, Kane," Jackie interrupted, having had enough of Lilly for the day.

"Any single, available, straight woman. Though I would prefer one without daddy issues." He glared at Lilly.

"I'm not trying to trick you, Logan," Lilly almost purred.

"Wait, Lilly, um…maybe we could take a quick break to the ladies room?" Jackie offered, knowing what was coming.

"Thanks, but I'm fine, Cook. So, Logan, how about this—we'll choose a woman for you. Right here in this bar," Lilly continued.

Jackie saw it happening in front of her. It was like a train wreck; she couldn't look away even though she knew what a disaster it was going to be.

"All right, Lilly. Pick. Who's the lucky lady?" Logan smiled.

"I dunno about lucky…" Lilly snarked.

"Enough, Lilly!" Jackie kicked Lilly under the table.

"Logan, if you show up to the party with whatever woman we pick tonight, and she's in love with you, the pitch is yours!" O'Dell said, completely oblivious to the subtext of the conversation despite how direct some of their comments had been. It made Jackie wonder if maybe Lilly and O'Dell were closer than she had thought.

Lilly grimaced and then quickly replaced her look of pain with a sly smile. "Her."

"Her, who?" Logan asked cautiously.

"Gray dress, blonde hair, pretty…petite." Lilly pointed across the bar.

 _Complete train wreck!_

"Done," Logan said matter-of-factly.

"Logan wait—" Lilly kicked Jackie under the table.

"Done!" Logan reiterated.

* * *

Veronica looked around the bar again, but despite her pleas to the universe, the crowd didn't seem to have changed. She'd already struck out twice. One was married and the other was intolerable. It might only be ten days, but she needed to at least not think the person was a complete douche. She resigned herself to heading back to the bar and getting one more drink. She had a strict two-drink maximum. Between an alcoholic mother and her sexually assaulted college roommate, she knew better than to take any risks.

"Hey, sweetheart, you want another dirty gin with a twist?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you," Veronica said, returning her used glass.

"Now that's not a drink order you hear often," a masculine voice said from over Veronica's shoulder. She mentally geared up to fend off another loser when she turned to find a tall, muscular, handsome man standing just to her side. He had a goofy grin on his face and wasn't crowding her.

"Well, I'm not much for predictable or common," Veronica said, turning back to find the bartender waiting to start making the drink. Veronica offered her another smile, and pulled out more bills to leave an even larger tip.

"Hm…me neither. I'm Logan Echolls." He held out his hand.

Veronica accepted her drink, handing the neatly folded bills over, and then turned back to the handsome stranger, considering him for a moment. "Veronica Mars."

"I'm face-to-face with the true reflection of war. Should I be scared?" Logan asked.

"Terrified. You know Mars was also a fertility deity, at least in the earlier mythology." Veronica smiled at him saucily.

"I didn't know that. But it sounds promising." He winked at her. "He had something to do with agriculture too, right?"

"That he did." Veronica took a sip of her drink.

"Perhaps in honor of your namesake I could take you to dinner tonight…" Logan smiled, his lips curling up in a way that had Veronica's heart skipping beats.

"Unattached?" Veronica asked, not wanting to get burned again or end up in an untenable situation.

"Currently. You?" He seemed to lean a little closer.

"Likewise."

"Surprising." His grin widened, revealing a slight dimple.

"Psycho?" Veronica asked cautiously.

"Rarely, and only when my parents are involved." He laughed lightly. "Interested?"

Veronica couldn't help but smile back; boy did she ever know about bad parents. "Perhaps. Let's start with that dinner and see what happens."

"You've got yourself a deal. I'll meet you at the door?" he asked, nodding at Parker and Mac who were blatantly staring.

"Yeah, give me just a second." Veronica let her hand trail down his arm, feeling the hard definition of a bicep that was clearly well-cultivated. She laughed at her own 'agriculture' pun and was immensely relieved her inner monologue buffer was working.

Veronica walked away, making sure to put some sway in her step in case Logan was watching. She approached Mac and Parker. "I got one!"

"Nice, lady! And he's hot. I can't believe he's single," Mac said skeptically.

"I asked; he said he was unattached. And I didn't get that Mars Tingle…but still," Veronica said, becoming more hesitant the longer she was away from him.

"Stop it, Veronica. What's the plan?" Mac asked, completely serious.

"He asked me to dinner. I accepted. So I guess I'll have dinner with him and see how it goes. My phone is on, and 'find my friends' is up. If he turns out to be a psycho-killer…well, you'll be able to find my phone." Veronica couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice. She turned to Parker, "I'm doing this for you."

As Veronica made her way to the door, she heard Mac call out, "Neither of us believes you!"

* * *

"So, Logan Echolls…tell me something about you that I don't already know from US Weekly," Veronica said nonchalantly. Logan noticed that she kept her eyes on the menu.

"Ha! And here for just a second I thought you might not know who I am," Logan said, rallying to hide his disappointment.

"Silly son of actors thinking I wouldn't recognize the name. We're the same age and I grew up in California; I'm well aware of who you are. What I want to know is who _you_ are. Not the miserable teenager I remember seeing in pictures, but the man sitting across the table from me."

Logan gave her a long look. Either she meant that or she was full of shit…there was only one tried and true way to find out. "Well, what can I say? I'm my father's biggest fan. _Hair Trigger 3: Only Business_ was my favorite film," Logan deadpanned, waiting to see her reaction.

Veronica snorted and then coughed to cover it up, but Logan saw it clearly. "Okay, two things. One: if you are your father's biggest fan, you are really good at giving him side-eye in pictures. Two: There is no Hair Trigger 3."

Logan laughed. "Whatcha gonna do about that, Mars?"

"Laugh with you. I think Aaron Echolls is a scourge upon acting. How he won any Oscars is baffling. Even more bewildering is the lack of Tonys in your mother's corner. My dad took me to see her as Maria in The Sound of Music when I was a kid and she was amazing." Veronica smiled brightly.

"You saw that? I was actually in it for a couple of the shows when the youngest boy got laryngitis."

"I know. I saw you in it, too." Veronica blushed a little. "You were really cute, and I may have had a crush on you back then."

"How about now?" Logan asked, reaching for her hand.

"The night is still young, but I'm feeling a bit nostalgic."

"So, you wanted to know something about _me_?" Logan asked, completely serious, leaving the jokes behind.

"Yes."

"I'm allergic to shellfish. So if you think you might want to kiss me tonight, skip the surf with your turf." He winked.

"Duly noted. No shellfish tonight." She returned his wink. "But what I really want to know, Logan Echolls, is something about who you are, dreams…aspirations?"

"Wow, the deep stuff, huh? Okay, well, I've spent the last couple of years being the celebrity son hand out who's good at selling beer and running shoes. But I recently realized that I want to be more than that. I don't just want to be a connection to celebrity or a favor to my parents. I want to be known for who I am."

"And who is that, Logan?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm working on it." He smiled shyly. "Now that that is settled, tell me something about _you_ , Veronica Mars." Logan smirked.

"Well, I have a masters degree in Journalism from Columbia. I seriously considered law but thought I could make a bigger difference as a journalist. Now I write the 'How-To' column for _Composure._ " Veronica sighed, but tried to remain upbeat.

" _Composure_ , fastest growing women's fashion magazine in the country. My firm has a big fall rollout planned with you," Logan said, happy to be able to show some knowledge about her employer.

"That's us."

Logan considered her for a moment but couldn't contain his laugh. "I was actually just reading one of your articles earlier."

Veronica groaned. "Which one? And before you answer that, please tell me that it isn't why you asked me to dinner."

"Not why. I didn't know who you were at the time. And it was the one about getting out of a ticket. Did those things really work?"

"Thank god," she said under her breath. Logan heard her whispered response and made a mental note to get a hold of some back issues of her column. "Yes, they worked…for me. I'm not sure you could pull them off."

"I've been told I'm very pretty," Logan snarked.

"Eh, you're all right." She smiled up at him.

"So tell me, Veronica, is this where you saw yourself when you graduated from Columbia?" Logan asked, sincerely curious.

"No. But my boss loves me, and if I do it her way for a while, she'll let me write about whatever I want."

"Like botched celebrity boob jobs and the dark side of botox?" Logan teased.

"No, like alcoholic beverages and sports gear." She smiled brightly, dazzling Logan. "I really want to write about things that matter. I'm not sure—maybe politics, maybe the environment. I guess I haven't really figured it out yet."

Logan held up his drink. "Well, here's to still working things out."

* * *

Veronica gripped the railing on the elevator tightly. This was going far too well. _How am I supposed to turn traitor on such a great guy?_ She followed Logan into his apartment where he promised a nice glass of wine and fruit tart was waiting for them.

They had entered a building far more modest than what Veronica was expecting after hearing Logan's name, but it was charming and the apartment was spacious.

"This is a great place," Veronica said as she took a lap around the kitchen and living room area.

"It's home." Logan smiled warmly. "Make yourself comfortable and I'll grab that bottle."

"Where's the bathroom?" Veronica called as Logan disappeared into the galley style kitchen.

"Up the stairs and through my bedroom."

Veronica slipped off her heels and left them at the base of the stairs and then quickly made her way to the bathroom while discreetly slipping her cell phone out of her bag. Once she was behind the bathroom door, she hit her speed dial for Mac.

"So what's the verdict?" Mac asked, eschewing a greeting.

"Handsome, charming, semi-famous…" Veronica signed into the phone.

"Who is he again?"

"Logan Echolls," Veronica said softly.

"No shit! I thought he looked a little familiar. I totally had a crush on him back when he was featured in _Tiger Beat_."

"Me too, Mac, me too," Veronica commiserated.

"So where are you now?"

"Um…at his apartment having a glass of wine and dessert…"

"Veronica Mars! You went home with him? Is Stella gonna get her groove back?" Mac's teasing made Veronica laugh.

"No. Well, not all the way back. But I need to dangle the bait a bit," Veronica assured her friend, and maybe herself too.

"The bait—Oh, okay, well, call me when you leave so I know you're okay."

"You got it. All right, I need to go." Veronica ended the call then turned to the mirror to adjust her hair before heading back down stairs. Now that she wasn't listening to Mac, she could hear Al Green's _Let's Stay Together._ She smirked at the cheesiness but also admired Logan's confidence. _It's been months; he's gorgeous, smart, and funny. Maybe just a little fun would be okay…_

* * *

Logan hadn't been this nervous in, well, he couldn't remember when, but this girl, _woman…Veronica_ , he thought, heart beating faster in his chest. Veronica was amazing; dinner had been the most fun he'd had in ages. This bet was going to be a pleasure to carry out and maybe he'd get more than just the DeLauer account out of it.

 _Mood music—check. Great wine—check._ Logan looked up to his room and realized she hadn't come back down so he headed up to investigate. At the base of the stairs, a pair of heels was haphazardly lying on the floor. He kicked off his loafers, too, and jogged up the stairs, a smile curling his lips. He reached the landing just as Veronica exited the bathroom.

"Your wine, madame." Logan held out the glass to Veronica, with a little bow.

" _Merci_ ," she replied, accepting the glass and taking a sip. "So, Logan, now that you've got me here, what's the plan?"

"I thought we'd keep getting to know each other and see what happens." He smiled at her relaxed posture and, as she moved closer, realized just how much smaller than him she was.

"I like that. I have one other thing in mind." Veronica set her glass on Logan's dresser and took his glass from his hand setting it next to hers. She then stepped into Logan and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think dancing is an excellent way to get to know another person."

"To be fond of dancing is a certain step towards falling in love," Logan quoted, settling his hands on Veronica's hips, smirking to himself.

"You read a lot of Jane Austen?" Veronica asked, her cheek coming to rest on Logan's chest.

"Here and there. My mother and aunt are big fans." Logan reached up and took Veronica hand, spinning her out and back into him, keeping her hand in his and resting it on his chest.

Logan looked down into Veronica's face; her pupils were a little dilated, her cheeks flushed, and Logan could feel her nipples peaked where they rubbed against his chest. _Now or never_ , he thought as he brought his lips down to brush against hers.

Her mouth was soft against his at first, full lips pressing, and then Logan felt her lips part, a velvety wetness caressing the seam of his mouth. He opened himself to her, dragging in a ragged breath as her hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer. She gently applied pressure to his lower lip, pulling it into her mouth before tilting her head to allow them both greater access. Logan tried to get back under control, but Veronica had started walking them toward his bed and all rational thought fled Logan's brain until he felt Veronica start to unbutton his dress shirt.

Logan pulled away regretfully, "Wait, um…maybe we're moving too fast," he panted, sitting onto the edge of the bed with Veronica standing between his legs.

Veronica looked up at him, confusion (and maybe hurt?) on her lovely face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just got a little carried away."

"Don't be sorry, that was…wow." Logan ran his hands through his hair. "I just want you to know I'm not looking for a one-night thing. I—I want to see you again." He smiled sheepishly.

Veronica's smile at his words caused Logan's breath to catch; she was so beautiful. "Are you saying you respect me?"

"Yes, and I want you to respect me." Logan waved his hand between them. "Nothing but respect and full consent here."

"God, you are so sexy." Veronica grabbed his face and pulled him to her. Logan, despite knowing he should resist, couldn't. She was a siren.

Logan barely noticed when she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. Then warm hands began exploring his chest and abs. He groaned in pleasure as a sure hand skimmed over his nipple. Logan shifted his mouth away from Veronica's mouth and moved across her cheek to first her ear then down her neck. He'd tangled his hands in her hair and then shifted them down to her neck and bare back that had been distracting him all evening. His hand at her neck felt the clasp holding the halter style neck of the dress together and unhooked it with nimble fingers then drew his other hand down her spine, stopping on each knob and kissing his way down her neck to her chest as the two gray strips of fabric fell.

Logan loved how Veronica inhaled sharply when he dragged his tongue along the curve of her breast and then drew her nipple into his mouth. Logan swirled his tongue around then applied suction as he flicked the tip of his tongue over her nipple, loving how she pushed her chest further into his mouth, her little moans spurring him on.

Logan kissed his way to her other breast and was about to pull the dusky pink nub into his mouth when she grabbed his chin and brought his lips back to hers. She kissed him deeply while climbing into his lap, straddling his hips. Logan moved his hands to her hips pulling her closer until his erection was against her core. He rocked her against him eliciting an intense moan from Veronica that startled Logan back to himself for a moment. They were both half naked and now dry humping… _This is not how you make a girl fall in love with you, Logan_.

"Veronica?" he panted. "I think this is too fast."

She seemed to come back to herself as well, her cheeks turning very pink. "Yeah, maybe it is." She carefully climbed out of his lap, and Logan instantly felt the loss, missing the feel of her pressed against him. But this was the right thing to do.

Logan turned Veronica so that her back was facing him, "Hand me the straps." She handed him each gray strip of fabric and Logan quickly refastened them. Then he reached for his own shirt and buttoned it halfway up before he held out his hand. "Dessert?"

"Yeah, dessert sounds nice."

Logan led her back down the stairs to the small table. "So, Veronica," he asked, topping off their barely touched glasses. "Any other questions?"

"Only one for right now." She grinned at him taking a deep drink of his wine.

"Shoot."

"True or false. All is fair in love and war?"

Logan stared at her, really considering the question. Was _all fair in love and war?_ He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "True."


	3. Day 2

**Chapter 3 - Day 2**

* * *

Logan felt his pulse stutter. Veronica was laid out before him, her chest bare and nipples peaked. All that lay between them was a tiny red lace thong. Logan reached out and tore it from her body, baring her to him completely. His mouth watered, and he leaned forward to kiss his way down her pale body…BEEP…milky thighs…BEEP…pink glisten—BEEP BEEP

"Fuck!" Logan yelled, flinging his alarm clock across the room. He looked down at his erection. "Well shit."

* * *

"So how'd 'dangling the bait' go?" Mac asked as she and Veronica entered the elevator.

"Maybe a little too well." Veronica rubbed her temple, feeling the effects of a few too many drinks. She had completely gone against protocol.

"Please spill. I need to live vicariously through you!"

"Why? You're hot and single. Got treat yourself." Veronica smirked and flushed thinking of how she wanted to treat herself, which she had already done twice since leaving Logan's the night before. She groaned at the memory.

"Whatever, V. I'm still sustaining off that article you wrote about 'How to orgasm without him'," Mac said sadly. "Hey, whatever happened to that guy from ESPN you were flirting with shamelessly?"

"Oh! Spill, Veronica. That guy was cute, too. Why didn't you call him for this?" Parker asked, joining them as they headed for their cubicles.

"Two reasons. Number 1: he can, on occasion, get me tickets to things I want, like the beautiful Knicks tickets he sent me two days ago. NBA finals, ladies!" Her dad's enthusiasm for sports must have been genetic (and maybe she missed him too).

"Really? I'm the health and fitness guru and I couldn't care less." Parker raised her eyebrows at Veronica.

"Can't fix poor taste. And number 2: he smells like cabbage—or maybe leeks?" Veronica shrugged.

"So he's good enough to flirt with for tickets but not good enough to hate-date for an article?" Mac asked.

"You're completely missing the point. Right now he has no idea I would never date him. And he'll probably hook me up with more great tickets and swag. And when I find a woman who can't smell, I'll send her his way. But there is no way I can spend ten days with him," Veronica explained.

"Seems a little mean, but I guess we can be on the watch for someone who can't smell. Do you think severe allergies would work?" Parker asked.

"Worth a try. Now back on topic." Mac smiled. "I want to hear about what happened!"

"I don't kiss and tell," Veronica said.

"Bullshit. You're putting this all in an article. Now spill." Parker scowled.

"Fine. I went back to his place. He put on Al Green and I let him get to second base." Veronica felt heat rise to her cheeks and tried to hide in her cubicle.

"Second base? You're being shy about second base? I mean second is great, but really?" Mac looked incredulous. "I thought you were going to say you slept with him after you swore to me you weren't going to." She looked disappointed. "And here I thought you were my worldly friend."

"There may have been some dry humping. I was trying to get him to bite, not ensure that he wouldn't call me. And hold on—did you just call me a slut?"

"Why wouldn't he call?" Parker asked, completely flummoxed. Mac just laughed.

"Never mind, Parker. I'll explain later. Did he bite? Something about a man's mouth…" Mac smirked.

"He quoted Austen, too. Though I guess you were actually just quoting Emma Thompson, right? I mean she co-wrote that screenplay."

Mac waved away the comment. "So how do you know he's going to call?"

"I used an old standby. I left some bait he won't be able to resist."

* * *

Logan tilted back in his chair. Veronica was amazing and he wanted to make sure she didn't have a doubt in her mind about his interest in her. But he also didn't want to go overboard and drive her away. He needed just the right gesture.

"God, he's mooning. I haven't seen him like this since the day he met Kane," Wallace complained loudly.

"You should have known him before. Logan is addicted to love. This girl must be smokin'!" Dick called out.

"Let's just say that spending the next nine days with Veronica isn't going to be a problem."

"But that's nine days longer than you've spent with anyone since Lil—" Wallace started to say, but Dick punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm over Lilly Kane. Whatever she and I had…well, it doesn't matter any more." Logan let his chair come back to its normal position and dropped his feet to the ground. "I've got this girl on the ropes. And she is amazing."

"How do you know?" Wallace asked.

"That right there." Logan pointed to the dark gray clutch sitting on the edge of his desk.

"What is that?" Dick asked.

"Her purse. She left it at my place." Logan smiled serenely.

"So?" Wallace looked confused.

"So…women do NOT forget purses. She did it on purpose," Logan explained.

"You think there's anything in there we should know about?" Dick asked, eying the small bag.

"Wouldn't know. I have boundaries."

"Since when, dude?" Dick asked, grabbing the bag.

"Since now! Put it down. I'm going to call her and set—"

Dick dropped the bag after unclasping it. "Oops!"

The purse dropped to the floor, revealing lipstick, a comb, mirror, and a small envelope with the NBA logo on it. Logan felt his pulse quicken. The NBA finals were being held in town. _She wouldn't have tickets to…_ Logan reached for the envelope and opened it.

"Boys, I need to make a call."

* * *

"Look!" Parker squealed.

"Holy crap that's a lot of flowers." Mac pointed to the line of deliverymen headed their way.

"Delivery for Veronica Mars." The lead man held out a clipboard, while Parker retrieved all the cards from the flowers.

"One hundred times—more beautiful than—one hundred roses," Parker read.

"Wow, catchy, he come up with that all by himself?" Mac rolled her eyes.

"Oh, he's in advertising, he probably couldn't help himself," Veronica chuckled, flipping through the cards.

"So does this mean your bait worked?" Mac asked.

"Oh yes. This means that not only did my bait work, but he's also a snoop." Veronica smiled, enjoying her success.

"What was the bait again?" Parker asked.

"I left my purse. I also left my Knicks tickets in my purse," Veronica answered. "See, now I know something else about him. He would have called about my purse, but no way does he send this ridiculous display without ulterior motives." Veronica winked at Parker and reached for her phone.

"Veronica Mars for Logan Echolls please," she said when the call connected.

" _Well, well, well, Veronica Mars. It is lovely to hear your voice_ ," Logan answered.

"Funny thing happened, I just got a really embarrassing display of white roses," Veronica teased.

" _I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and flowers seemed the best way to show it_. _I have your purse, by the way."_ Veronica could hear his smile over the phone.

"Oh I know. I can't believe I left it there." Veronica tried to cover the receiver as Mac and Parker began laughing.

" _You must need it back soon...what with all the cash, credit cards, and those Knicks tickets for tonight's game."_

"Have you been snooping through my things, Logan? You know a woman's purse is a sacred thing." Veronica winked at Parker who was practically bouncing she was so giddy.

" _Snooping? No, my art director knocked it over. He's an oaf of a man_. _Tell her, Richard!"_ Veronica heard a scuffle and then, " _I'm a clumsy man!"_

She couldn't help laughing outright at that and then prepared to set the hook, "Well, I'm sorry if you got your hopes up. But I already promised to take someone else. It's for my next 'How-To'."

" _And what 'How-To' would that be, pretty girl?"_ Logan asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

"'How to enjoy sports with your man' it's for our fall special issue." Veronica smirked at the girls.

" _Well, Veronica, who better to take than me? I'm a man, I could be_ your _man…if you wanted."_ His voice had gone husky and Veronica felt heat pool at her center. _"Besides, you think I don't know you left this at my place on purpose. You wanted me to find these tickets. In fact, I think you were planning to use me for this article all along,"_ he said playfully.

If only he really knew, Veronica thought wistfully. "You caught me, Logan; it must have been my subconscious desire to take you to this game that caused me to leave my bag." Veronica lowered her voice, "And, Logan, I'm a believer in taking my subconscious desires very seriously."

She heard him swallow over the line. " _It's important for your health_ ," he agreed.

"You've convinced me. Meet me at the Seventh Avenue entrance at 7:30 p.m."

" _Until then, Veronica Mars. Buh-bye_."

Veronica disconnected the call and turned to the girls who were still laughing. "And that's how it's done."

* * *

"And that's how it's done!" Logan called out.

"What the hell was that?" Wallace asked.

"That, gentleman, was the start to a very promising evening." Logan couldn't stop smiling.

"Dude, I think she just played you," Dick said, confusion on his face.

"And she thinks so, too. No, this is perfect. I need to call in a favor."

* * *

Veronica dug through her box of jerseys, looking for just the right one for that night. She spotted her Patrick Ewing #33 jersey and decided that this was a good night to sport one of the 'dream team' numbers (couldn't hurt, right?).

She was still feeling a bit off-kilter with this whole article, especially after how much fun she'd had with Logan the night before. But what was there to do? Thoughts of quitting _Composure_ and becoming the journalism teacher at Neptune High had her scrambling to find the pair of jeans that she knew made her ass look good and abandoning any thoughts of not going through with this night.

She changed quickly and considered what might be the best way to 'flip the switch'. She had quite a few options at a sporting event but it needed to be something that wouldn't interfere with her being able to watch the game; she'd been looking forward to it for days.

* * *

Logan dropped back into his seat as a timeout was called. They were in the final quarter with barely a minute to go, and the Knicks were killing it. Not only that, but he'd been pleasantly surprised to find that Veronica seemed to be a genuine fan. Though he did find that confusing since this was supposed to be some setup for an article about helping woman enjoy sports more. Something was off with that, but he had more pressing things to consider. He'd called in a favor, and any moment the kiss cam would go live. His buddy had promised that he would point the camera at their seats so long as they were in them.

' _Kiss me out of the bearded barley'_

Logan looked up at the screen to see a cute older couple kiss and then came the moment he'd been waiting for. Veronica's face appeared and she waved then pointed to her cheek. Logan smiled and reached out for her jaw, pulling her in close and kissing her deeply. At first she was passive but then he felt her react and join in on the kiss. The crowd cheering was the only reason Logan pulled away and looked up at the jumbotron, where he saw goofy expressions on both their faces on the big screen.

The camera panned away and Logan turned back to Veronica, her eyes sparkled and she was breathing a little more heavily than before. He reached for her face once more and brought his lips to hers more gently than the surprise kiss he'd sprung on her just a moment earlier. Her hand gripped his arm and pulled him closer then abruptly pulled away. Logan still feeling a little dazed took in her slightly swollen lips and mussed hair.

"We should—"

"I need something to drink!"

* * *

Veronica let herself get caught in Logan's kiss for a few wonderful moments then pulled back. _Oh god! He's such a great kisser. Crap...all right, eyes on the target, Mars. You've got to bump things up a notch._ Veronica mentally reviewed her 'list of don'ts'. _Let's see how he handles what I like to call terminally unsatisfied girlfriend_ , she thought.

"I need something to drink!" she blurted out at a startled Logan. He just stared at her, clearly confused at the abrupt change. Veronica adjusted her voice and expression, channeling a move she'd seen Parker send guys running for the hills with. "Oh, Logie—I need a drink. I'm so thirsty."

Logan glanced up at the game clock, his face scrunching adorably, and then pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "I'll be right back."

Veronica took several deep breaths as she watched Logan bound away up to the concessions area. She felt terrible; she'd barely had to push even though there was only a minute left in the game. But she knew that if she didn't do it now she might not be able to at all. That kiss…his hands in her hair.

Veronica shook out of her daydream when Logan reappeared, a drink in his hand. She let out a frustrated sigh, knowing what she had to do next. She accepted the drink and took a sip, there was no ice and…

"This is diet?" she was shocked.

"And this one isn't," he held up a second cup she hadn't noticed. "Just in case." He leaned in close and stage whispered, "I have a sister; her preference changes like the minute hand on a clock." And then he winked at her.

 _Dammit!_ Veronica hated diet soda though, so she indicated that she wanted to swap. "You're a tricky one, Echolls."

"Never let it be said that my anal-retentive attention to detail never yielded positive results!" He yelled and turned back to the game to see the final point being scored.

Veronica groaned, _and he quotes 'Dogma'; I am so screwed. This is going to be harder than I thought._


	4. Day 3

**Chapter 4 - Day 3**

* * *

Veronica woke the next morning to a text message:

 **From Logan Echolls** : Had a great time last night, you free tonight?

Veronica stared at the message, contemplating it. He was right; they _had_ had a great time at the game, despite his (somewhat irritating but actually quite mind-blowing) ability to completely thwart her attempts at irritating him.. She had to admit that she was genuinely impressed (which was a rare occurrence). Veronica stumbled over Bristow as she made her way into the kitchen and her waiting cup of coffee, _All hail programmable timers._

Clearly she was going to have to pull out the bigger guns if she was going to throw this guy. Coffee in hand, Veronica headed over to her computer and started searching for local events that evening. It wasn't time to take him to a cat convention yet, but she needed something she could really work with; something that he couldn't possibly enjoy.

A banner for Cinema Village's Chick Flick Marathon appeared on her screen. _Yahtzee. Well Logan Echolls, let's see what you do with a healthy dose of 'girlfriend who gives guys annoyingly emasculating pet names' followed by a night of 'irrationally jealous girlfriend'._

* * *

"So how was the game, man?" Wallace asked as Logan entered the office.

"It was fantastic. The Knicks won, but of course you knew that, which means you know exactly how the game wrapped up for me." Logan couldn't help the grin that pulled his lips.

Dick joined them and held up his hand for a high five. "She is hot! And you two looked like you're getting well acquainted."

"Just a kiss, dude, it was just a kiss. After the game I put her in a cab and sent her home." Logan sighed, remembering the last kiss they'd shared as he'd sent her home. He'd wanted to ask her back to his place, but after what had happened that first night, he'd decided not to invite her back until date four. Assuming she'd see him a fourth time (all signs pointed to yes).

"Enough girl talk, we've got a meeting to get to," Wallace groused and led them down the hall to O'Dell's office.

Lilly and Jackie were already present, looking less than happy to see them.

"Beer and sneakers, what a…" Lilly trailed off, clearly not intending to finish the statement.

"God, Lilly, you are cold as ice. But looking hot." Dick smirked and elbowed Wallace, "Jackie's looking pretty fine, too, don't cha think?"

Logan looked over at his friend and colleague. Wallace liked to pretend that he was a ladies man and a player, but he was actually a romantic softie (who apparently had a crush a mile wide on Jackie). Logan hadn't realized it until that very moment, and it got his mind scheming. _Maybe more than one of us can come out on top with this little bet._

They'd just settled in when one of the secretaries popped her head in. "Mr. Echolls?" Logan looked up. "You've got a call."

"Take a message," Logan said, trying to hide his irritation.

"It's Veronica Mars," the secretary said softly.

Logan smiled... _Veronica_. "Yeah, yeah, I'll take it." Logan's reaction was visceral; he could hear his heart beating and his palms started to sweat (so much for having _her_ on the ropes).

Dick clapped him on the back. "She's back for more of the Logan Lovin'."

Logan audibly sighed at the ridiculous comment, and picked up the phone, doing his best to ignore Lilly's glare. "Logan Echolls."

" _Loo-gan. I miss you, pumpkin,"_ Veronica said in a baby voice that grated on Logan's ears, making him (hope) wonder if she was teasing him.

"I miss you, too, honey-bunny," he replied and heard a muffled snort on the other end of the line; he'd been right (thank god).

" _I found the perfect movie for tonight. Any chance you can handle a marathon?_ " she asked, baby voice abandoned much to Logan's relief.

"Babe, I'm the marathon man." Wallace and Dick snickered and he could just barely hear Lilly say 'he wishes'. Logan winked at Lilly.

" _That's what I'm hoping. Meet me at Cinema Village at 7:00 p.m., you are in for a treat tonight."_

Logan quickly wrote down the location, "I'll be an extra good boy then. See you in a few hours." Logan ended the call and stared down at the conference room phone, momentarily confused. _Why didn't she just call my cell?_

* * *

A few hours later, Veronica glared at her closet, phone on speaker, listening to Mac and Parker tease her.

" _I don't see what the big deal is with interrupting his meeting,"_ Parker said.

Veronica just shook her head and could hear Mac snort.

" _We know you don't. It's kind of the point, Parker,"_ Mac said. " _You used baby talk right?"_

"Yes, baby talk. But I messed it up. He's the son of actors. I should have known calling him 'pumpkin' would make him think I was teasing him. He called me honey-bunny and totally played it off." Veronica sighed (of course he was a Tarantino fan). This was proving more difficult that she had expected.

" _What movie did you pick?"_ Parker asked, apparently not put off by Mac previous assessment.

"Okay, this should be great. It's a chick flick marathon. _Sleepless in Seattle, Fried Green Tomatoes_ , _Mystic Pizza_ , and _When Harry Met Sally._ "

" _You are not going to sit through eight hours of chick flick movies!"_ Mac yelled, startling Veronica as she searched for an outfit that would be comfortable but showed off her small figure and some skin, which so far Logan had shown a great deal of interest in.

"No. I'm going to be so annoying during the first movie that he'll be begging to leave before Meg and Tom meet on the Empire State Building," Veronica assured Mac as she selected a cream off-the-shoulders shirt that was lightweight but would keep away the chill of the theater.

" _I love that movie. It's so romantic,_ " Parker said in a dreamy voice, making Veronica almost want to gag.

" _Yes, Parker. Everyone loves that movie. So V, if you drive him away tonight, what are you going to do for the rest of the days?"_ Mac asked.

"Well shit!"

* * *

Logan smiled happily; _Sleepless in Seattle_ was still one of his mom's favorite movies. He leaned back in his seat and cautiously glanced at Veronica in the seat next to him. A large tub of popcorn rested between them along with the largest package of Milkduds known to man, the contents of which Veronica kept tossing in the tub only to scoop up with a handful of popcorn.

When Logan had first arrived at Cinema Village, he'd felt a lump lodge in his throat. Veronica had no way of knowing the role so called 'chick flicks' had played in his childhood. Many a Sunday afternoon had been spent with his mother, along with ice packs, painkillers, and romantic comedies and dramas. No one beyond his mother knew this, so of course Veronica couldn't know.

Logan shifted in his seat and moved to wrap his arm around Veronica; her bare shoulders had been calling to him since he'd found her waiting with their tickets at the marquee. He let his fingers trail from the center of her back along her shoulder blades (loving the little shiver she gave) and settled his hand around her as he leaned in to speak into her ear, "I love this movie. My mom and I used to watch it together." Logan let his lips drift closer to Veronica's ear, brushing gently against her skin. "Share your Milkduds?" he asked and kissed her softly just behind her ear.

Veronica turned to face him, her expression unreadable before she reached for him. Logan moved to meet her insistent lips. He let her devour him, reveling in the attention, her touch and taste—sweet and just a little salty.

Veronica pulled back and smirked, "That's all you get of my Milkduds. For now…" she winked and turned back to the movie.

* * *

Veronica ate her last Milkdud and snuggled into Logan's side. She knew what she had to do, but she also knew she didn't want to; it was the previous night all over again. This man was something totally unknown to her—sweet, a hint of romanticism, considerate—all while maintaining an air of sex appeal and something more. But if she didn't get some kind of reaction soon, her story was a bust.

Veronica glanced around and decided it was now or never (wishing for never). "What are you thinking about?"

"Um…" Logan turned to look at her, big brown eyes soft, and squeezed her shoulder. "Nothing just watching the movie." He turned back to the screen.

Veronica cringed inside, but she was committed to her two-part plan, "Yeah, but what's on your mind?" she asked a little louder, earning several 'shhh's from the peanut gallery.

Logan leaned in, "I like this movie." He didn't sound annoyed yet, but talking during the movie was just part one.

"Oh, so I suppose your mind is a complete blank." A gruff voice cleared its throat behind her, _and now time for the crazy switch…_ "Who is she?"

Logan's arm moved away from her shoulder and a small V formed between his eyes. "Who's who?" He looked genuinely perplexed. _Of course he does, Veronica, you just went from fun and snuggly to insane._

"The girl you're thinking about. It's all over your face, you're thinking about someone. Who is she?"

"Can't hear," the gruff voice called from behind her followed by the woman next to her glaring and saying, "Lady, shut up."

Taking a deep breath, Logan turned to face Veronica more fully. She'd expected him to look angry or frustrated, but instead he simply looked defeated. "I promise the only woman I'm thinking about besides you is my mother. We used to watch this movie together when I was little. And I'd wish I could find her a new husband." He placed a soft kiss on her temple that, despite its chasteness, had Veronica's heart racing. "Enough of that. Let's watch the rest of the movie and I promise the only thing I'm thinking about is how beautiful you are."

He pulled her in tighter to his side and Veronica let herself melt into him for a moment, then put on her 'Amber' voice, "Awww, Logi-bear. You are so sweet," she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "I love sharing this with you." And finally felt him stiffen, his back going rigid; it was the first sign she'd had that she was getting to him at all.

"Can't hear or see!" the man that she knew she was having a negative effect on yelled.

Veronica spun around in her seat, "You shut up, or my boyfriend is going to pummel your ass!" Veronica knew she'd gone too far as she took in the size of the offended party.

"Put a muzzle on your old lady next time you bring her out in public!"

"Page Six here I come…" she heard Logan groan next to her as he stood up. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Come on man, don't talk to my girl like that."

"Outside now!"

 _Shit!_ Veronica repeated over and over trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible, but as they reached the theater lobby only one thing came to mind. She jumped between them, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you," she said as Logan took her by the shoulders and moved her behind him and to the side.

"No, Veronica, it's fine. Look, buddy, have a little class. You wanna talk like that to me—fine. But there's no need to talk like that to a lady just for making a little noise during a movie."

"Um…Logan—" Veronica tried to pull him back to her, "—he's huge. Let's just go." _Him getting beat up was not part of the plan, dammit!_

Logan turned and took her hand, pressing a quick kiss to her knuckles. "It's fine. I'm not looking to get into a fight. We're just having a discussion about manners," Logan said as he pivoted back to face the giant pissed of moviegoer. "He owes you an apolo—"

The world went to slow motion as more than three hundred pounds of fist went flying at Logan's face. Veronica reached for him but the force was so much that it knocked Logan several feet until he collapsed against the wall.

Veronica looked up at the man, fear coursing though her, certain that she was next. But what she saw surprised her. The man had tears in his eyes as he told her, "Now I'm going to go back inside to finish watching _Sleepless in Seattle_. Nobody mess with me!" He called out to the other people in the lobby and disappeared back into the theater.

It was then Veronica realized several people had their cell phones out and had recorded the whole thing. She dropped to her knees to check on Logan, hearing a slurred 'son-of-a-bitch' as a flash went off.

"Isn't that Logan Echolls?" "Hey think anyone would pay for that?"

"Shit! Come on, Lo—um…Leland. Let's get you home." Veronica pulled Logan up to standing and ducked his head down. "Sorry, folks, nothing here to see. My friend Leland here just needs to sleep it off."

Veronica didn't stop moving until she had crawled in a cab with Logan. She quickly gave the driver her address and turned to inspect him for injuries.

"Leland, huh? Next time pick something a little more believable. Maybe Hank or Steve."

Veronica couldn't resist her giggle. "I'm so sorry. I panicked. Is that going to cause you problems?"

"Maybe…what would you do to make it up to me?" He waggled his eyebrows and gave her a crooked smile, followed by another wince.

"Tell you what, Slugger, first I'm going to treat you to an ice pack and we'll go from there."

Logan shifted down until his head rested on her chest. "Mmhmm, ice." He turned his face and nuzzled against her breast, eliciting a shocked gasp and a warm tingle that spread through her body.

"Logan, whatcha doing?" she asked, still feeling giggly.

"It's the only position that feels better." He mumbled and dragged his nose and lips across her nipple. "I think it feels good for you, too," he hummed.

 _Definitely regretting not wearing a bra now…_ "Maybe, but why don't you save that for when we get to my place?" she whispered, eyeing the cabbie who so far wasn't paying them any attention and she wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

Logan leaned his head back on Veronica's couch, his temple throbbing more than it had during the cab ride.

"Okay, Rocky, I've got peas and Netflix," Veronica said, gently pressing the bag of peas in her hand to Logan's face.

"Rocky at least got in a few hits," he laughed and winced. "So Netflix and—" he held up the bag of peas "—Chill...awfully forward of you Mars."

"You did want me to make up to you the fact that you got punched…"

"What are we gonna watch? Anything is fine as long as it doesn't star my dad." Logan stopped teasing her and shifted the peas around until it felt better.

Logan watched as Veronica got an older Mel Gibson movie going, the one where Jodie Foster was conning him and his dad… _Maverick_ , his brain supplied sluggishly. He took a deep drink of the water Veronica had given him when they first arrived and moved so he could put his head against her chest again like in the cab.

Deciding to see how far he could take it, Logan slid his arm around her waist to hold himself closer against her, being careful to keep the bag of peas away from her skin. He met with no resistance, and was surprised when one of her hands replaced his on the bag of peas and the other took his free hand, interlacing their fingers. He let his eyes drift shut and breathed in her scent, a little sweet with just a hint of something more citrus-y than floral.

His brain may have been operating a little below par (though he'd certainly had worse) but he couldn't help thinking what a confusing bundle of contradictions Veronica was. That first night she'd been engaging, funny, and sexy as hell. The basketball game had been a great time; she clearly enjoyed a variety of different things, getting his Austen references and also booing refs. The soda request had been odd, but hardly out of the norm compared to other women Logan had dated. Hell, he'd just been excited to be at a sporting event. But tonight…

Logan's thoughts were interrupted by Veronica moving the improvised ice pack away, "Twenty minutes and we'll put on a fresh one," she squeezed his hand and moved to get up. Logan turned a pouty face to her. "I'll be right back, just putting the peas back in the freezer."

He followed her progress across the small living room into the kitchen. _How can someone seem so cool one night—no, more than that, she was cool until the very end of the movie…_ It had been like a weird jealousy switch flipped, and then, out of nowhere, she'd freaked out on him when not ten minutes earlier he'd been leaving little kisses on her knuckles and sharing glances with her that barely concealed how badly he had wanted to drag her out of the theater and push her up against a wall in a well-concealed hallway. His brain started playing out the little scenario again, causing his dick to strain against his jeans.

His situation was not improved when Veronica settled back onto the couch, but this time she moved so that if Logan wanted to put his head back on her chest he'd basically be lying on top of her. He'd sworn that he'd wait until their fourth date to try anything more than kissing her again, but he wasn't feeling very in control of his impulses at present (which was her fault, right?).

Logan moved up a little more, and instead of resting his head back on her chest, he moved his lips to her bare neck and started leaving little kisses. He slid his knee between her legs, not able to suppress a moan as his erection rubbed against her thigh. Any concerns he had evaporated when she arched up into him and started making a soft, almost purring, sound. Logan kissed his way back up her neck and moved to take her lips with his and continued to press himself against her as she shifted rhythmically against his leg. Doing his best to keep his weight from being too heavy on her, Logan moved his hand to the hem of Veronica's shirt and lightly teased his fingers up her side, gauging each little noise and shiver she made.

Veronica released a sigh of pleasure as Logan cupped her breast, using his thumb to brush her already stiff nipple. He sat up and looked down at her flushed (and maybe needy) face.

"Don't stop, Logan," she said, raising her arms up. Logan felt himself get even harder and went to pull her shirt off when an old fashioned telephone ring filled the room. With the loud noise came the realization that not only was this going faster than he'd planned, but that his cock wasn't the only thing throbbing.

"Sorry. Sorry," Veronica said, moving out from under him and picking up her phone. "I have to take this." She walked back to the freezer, grabbed another bag of vegetables as she answered the call and disappeared down the hall after handing the bag to Logan.

Logan put the bag against his head and, for the first time, spotted a little gray and white cat. The cat trotted over and hopped straight into Logan's lap, causing him to squirm uncomfortably. "How do cats always do that?" The little cat mewed up at him innocently. "Yeah yeah, you can't fool me. Come on, cat, let's stretch out and hope your mistress isn't on the phone too long."

He looked up at the movie and saw them all heading to the paddle boat then let his eyes drift shut as the cat snuggled in more. _What a weird day…_


	5. Day 4

**Chapter 5 - Day 4**

* * *

Waking up on a strange couch with a strange animal in his arms was not exactly how Logan had planned for that morning to start. But a quick look around the room revealed Veronica asleep in the chair next to the couch with her laptop on the ottoman. Logan was disappointed to note that it was closed. Not that he would have snooped (but he totally would have). Instead, he tucked her into bed, and, after watching her for a few minutes, decided that he did want to see her again. He quickly wrote out a note and left to go home.

Veronica's building was still quite, but the streets were already bustling. _This city never sleeps, after all._ Logan kept a general alert on his name with a special tone assigned to it on his phone, and as he strolled down the block, that tone went off. It had been almost six months since the last time. The shitstorm surrounding his public breakup with Lilly hadn't lasted long and certainly wasn't as bad as his parents 'separation', but he was someone who liked his private life to be private (so it had sucked).

Logan slid his phone out of his pocket and read the alert.

' **Bad boy Logan Echolls makes an appearance with mystery blonde - gets decked by biker at romantic movie marathon'**

 _Great. This will almost certainly include a rehash of my preference for petite blonde women._ He followed the link to the actual article, and sure enough, there it was: ' _Is Logan back with software heiress Lilly Kane?'_ The caption sat below a picture of Veronica holding Logan after he'd been punched.

Veronica looked almost nothing like Lilly Kane aside from being blonde. Not to mention that Lilly would never have done something as simple as go see a movie with him.

The phone began vibrating in his hand, 'Aaron Echolls' displayed on the screen. _Of course_.

Logan answered the call, ignoring it would only delay the inevitable conversation and make Aaron irritable. "Hello, Aaron."

" _Don't you mean Dad? I taught you better manners than this. I don't care if you're an adult,_ " Aaron said, a laugh in his voice that masked the contempt Logan knew was just beneath the surface.

"Right. Hello, Dad. How are you? Enjoying life now that my mother is no longer sharing a home with you?"

" _I was quite well. And you know this separation was not what I wanted. You mother needs time on her own._ "

Logan's blood boiled. As if Aaron cared at all about Lynn. "Sorry, I forgot. It has nothing to do with her catching you fucking her assistant...again."

" _That was just a misunderstanding. And not why I called. I got a call from my publicist and you'll never guess what he told me—"_

"Look, it—"

" _Don't care."_ Aaron cut him off as he jogged across the street. _"You know better than to get into fights. I thought we were past that phase when you got out of high school."_

"It wasn't a fight." Logan laughed to himself, _not even close to a fight_. "My date irritated the guy behind us and he decided to share his pain with my face. A sensation I'm sure you're still familiar with even after all these years."

" _Indeed. But look at the man you turned out to be. I taught you that,_ " Aaron said, pride overwhelming his voice. " _Now about this girl. From the picture she looks pretty and your usual type."_

"You would know," Logan grumbled.

" _Clearly she is not Lilly Kane."_

"Gee thanks, Dad. You mean the girl I'd been dating for more than six months and was on a romantic weekend with when you fucked her?"

" _You should thank me. I did you a huge favor_."

"Right. Thank you so much for fucking my girlfriend, Dad. You showed me how I still suck at making good decisions in my personal life." Logan could feel his temper getting away from him—the temper he'd gotten from Aaron. He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, easing the tension.

"Anytime, Son. Now about this fight—"

"Like I said, it was nothing. Guy got mad, he insulted the girl I'm seeing, and it escalated. No charges pressed. No harm, no foul."

" _If you're sure_."

"I am. Look, I've gotta go. I have a work thing I still need to prep for," Logan said, wanting nothing more than to get off the phone.

"Oh, yes. I heard about the DeLauer account. I'll be attending that big party your company is throwing. So I guess I'll see you next week."

The call disconnected and Logan stood staring at the door to his building unable to move, still in shock at Aaron's words. "Great. Fucking fantastic!"

* * *

Veronica sent her latest notes off to Celeste and pushed away from her cubicle desk. The previous night had not gone at all to plan (again). Veronica thought back over the movie and the time spent back at her apartment. Logan had been sweet and her knight in shining armor (even if she had created the situation). And sure, maybe the head trauma was keeping him from being mad at her or realizing it was her fault, but she really didn't get the feeling that he'd been upset with her for going 'crazy jealous girlfriend' on him.

 _What has this guy been through that me turning into a jealous harpy didn't turn him off?_ she wondered, staring up at the ceiling.

If Mac hadn't called when she had, Veronica was pretty sure she would have let things go a lot further with Logan (she found herself disappointed it hadn't). But when she'd gotten back to the living room, Logan had been asleep curled up with Bristow (no she didn't take a picture—she took three). So Veronica had settled in with her laptop, worked on story notes, and made sure he wasn't displaying any signs of a concussion. A couple of hours later when she'd woken up, she'd been surprised to find herself in bed with a note from Logan on the nightstand asking her to keep that evening open.

Veronica let her eyes drift shut and imagined what it might have been like to wake up next to Logan instead of Bristow. _Six more days…_

* * *

Box in hand, Veronica knocked on Logan's door. She'd spent a little time talking with Mac earlier about how she could convincingly pull off being a 'freakball' vegetarian (no way was she going full vegan) for the night. But the scent wafting out of Logan's apartment was seriously trying her resolve.

"Come in. It's open." Logan's muffled voice came through the door.

 _You've got this, Mars. Ignore the surge of hormones. He's an article that could be your first step toward freedom._ With that she opened the door and came into the apartment. If the smell had been good from outside, she was in outright heaven now. Her stomach rumbled.

"Now I know you may be frightened, but I swear I do know how to cook. And well, if it goes poorly, just remember I can afford to pay your medical bills," Logan teased from the kitchen where he was crushing garlic. "And if our first dinner together was any kind of an indicator, I'm pretty sure you're going to love this and I'm pretty sure I made enough to satisfy even you." He turned away from the cutting board and winked at her with a wicked grin.

Veronica continued into the living room and took in what might have been the most romantic setting she had ever seen. He had red wine, candles, a heaping pile of still steaming french bread (with olive oil to dip in—yum), and on the TV was that night's Knicks game, volume low but all queued up for them to watch while they ate. Veronica's stomach flip-flopped and her heart sped.

"Dinner should be ready in about five. And tip off is in just over eight," Logan called out.

"Logan, I'm just going to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Veronica took her box of goodies with her and rushed to the privacy of his bathroom, her cell phone out before she had the door shut.

" _Mac's Relationship Hotline and Vegan Restaurant Directory,_ " Mac answered cheerfully.

"I'm so screwed!" Veronica stage whispered.

" _Ooo, I want all the details. He looked like he'd be—_ "

"Not like that Mac. I want this dinner. I want this date. It's everything that I could want."

" _I thought you wanted to have more freedom in your writing?_ "

Mac's words were like a bucket of cold water. "Yes. But maybe I could eat the dinner...and, you know, watch the game. Then I can do that thing Parker told us about?"

" _Dude, if I were going to ditch any of this, it would be THAT._ "

"I've got the magazine. The freaky signed photo. Stuffed animals and pillows. I put out potpourri. I even got the weird fern," Veronica snorted.

" _Well, it's up to you. I guess just put all that stuff out and see how he reacts. But if you don't make him toss the meal he made you, you have to do the thing_."

"Okay, deal." Veronica hung up the phone, and as she made her way back to the living room, started putting out all the things she'd brought with her. She made sure the wedding magazines and pink frilly pillows were out in plain sight. Then pulled out the fern and hugged it to her chest. _If this doesn't get some kind of a rise out of him then he's immune to 'crazy'._

Logan came out of the kitchen holding a platter with a beautiful rack of lamb and vegetables. Veronica's mouth watered (food was her ultimate weakness). She kept her hold on the fern and waited for Logan to notice, wanting to be certain she saw his reaction to include in her story.

After setting everything out, he turned to Veronica, a crooked smile on his face that wavered at the sight of the plant.

 _Baby voice is a go._ "Oh, Lo-lo. You're so sweet. I can't believe you did this all for meeee!"

His falling smile turned to a tight grimace and then a full frown when he spotted the new magazines Veronica had set out.

"Um...Veronica. I—" he stuttered and reached for the remote to stop the music that had been playing. And as he turned away from her, Veronica was almost certain she saw a look of panic. _Finally!_

"Look at what I got us. It's a baby fern." Logan was facing her again and any signs of panic were gone, replaced with an affable smile. But it was not anything close to the smile he'd given her when she first arrived—soft and eager—no, this smile was a mask meant for clients she was sure. It made her sad to have caused the change. _Eyes on the prize_.

"So it is. And why, my dear, do you have a fern?"

' _Amber' voice time_ , "It's just like our relationship—a helpless little baby in need of tender, loving care." Veronica pressed the pot into his hands and walked past him after she saw his eyes almost roll but he'd regained control.

"Well, thank you," he huffed a laugh and tried to cover it with clearing his throat. Veronica was almost giddy at finally making some progress.

* * *

"Come sit down. The game's getting ready to start." Logan held out a chair for Veronica, hoping that he'd played that whole weird scenario out. _Where is this weird shit coming from? Maybe I'm losing my mind._

Logan glanced around the rest of the room and took in all the little changes. It looked like a ten year old girl had been let loose. Pink and white lace pillows, matching boy-girl teddy bears. Logan refused to further acknowledge the _Modern Bride_ and _Wedding!_ magazines now gracing his coffee table. _My god, even Trina was never this bad_ (and that was saying something).

Breath held, Logan moved to serve up their dinner. This was the ' _pièce de résistance_ ' of his seduction scheme. He didn't pull it out often. Really he only pulled it out if he hoped for more than a few fucks. But this was exactly the kind of situation where it was called for. He was fairly certain Veronica was into him; their barely restrained makeout the night before had let him know that. But the problem was... _she's a damn lunatic!_

Logan pushed aside the fact that he had thought this woman could really mean something to him (well, before she revealed her crazy side). Right now, all he could worry about was getting through the next few days and convincing his boss that Veronica loved him. He'd do whatever it took. _Eyes on the prize, Echolls!_

Logan grabbed the remote and turned off the ambient music, replacing it with the warm-up for the Knicks.

"Game two. Welcome to the front row, Madame!" he said, trying to seem as effusive as possible as he placed a cloth napkin in her lap. He was surprised when she swiftly moved it into bib position. He shook his head. One minute she was acting like a demure flower, baby-talking girly-girl, the next she was placing her elbows on the table and jeering at the commentary on Latrell Sprewell. It was like she was two different people.

Logan shook his head and tried to resettle into his charming persona. He had a long night to get through that needed to end with setting up another date. He grabbed the platter and brought it to the table. "I'm going to start you out with the main course." He placed three bone-in lamb chops on her plate and couldn't help but smile at her enraptured gaze at the food. He'd thought she'd been enthusiastic about their dinner three nights previous, but now he was certain that the way to this girl was through her stomach. _Maybe if I can keep her mouth full she'll stop acting so crazy…_ he thought idly as he served carrots and potatoes onto her plate.

She gazed up at him with dilated pupils, "May I?" she questioned, indicating her plate.

Logan couldn't help his smile, "Please."

Veronica cut off a small bite of the lamb and moaned as she devoured it. Logan's cock twitched in appreciation. _Traitor_ , he thought, knowing that this was the same woman who had placed stuffed teddy bears and wedding magazines around his apartment. She brought a fucking 'love fern'. She was sexy as hell, yet clearly certifiable. Logan took his seat and served himself. The game would start in a few moments and he hoped that sane Veronica (as opposed to _Fauxronica_ ) would be joining him for the rest of the evening. _A promising thought_.

* * *

Veronica felt full and content. If this were any other date, she'd want to cuddle on the couch and maybe fall asleep together. _Oh, who am I kidding? I've never had a date that made me want that._ She sighed in frustration. This was the best date she'd ever been on and now she had to find some way to drive this amazing guy insane.

It brought up memories of Piz and his ridiculous attempts at romance. It was like he'd watched some bad rom-com and never even considered what his actual girlfriend might want. But with Logan, he hardly knew her. It wasn't like this date was designed after a year of dating. No, this was the date Logan would want and was hoping to share with her. Maybe the decision was based off the little tale she'd told him about her 'fake' how-to article, but it still showed forethought and planning to fit the situation.

But none of that mattered. She had a list of don'ts and it was time for a very special one. Even just thinking about the story had her smirking and not entirely certain she could pull it off. This was going to take all her acting skills.

Logan was occupied with their dishes in the kitchen, so Veronica took her chance and approached the stereo system. She pulled out the stack of CDs she brought and loaded them up. Selecting Carly Simon, she started singing along to ' _You're So Vain'_.

 _Non-sexy song—check._ She fluffed her hair and pulled her dress top down a bit to show more cleavage. _Go time,_ she thought as Logan joined her on the couch; the end of game commentary played silently while Carly sang.

"So maybe we should talk about the new decorations…" Logan said, his words were soft but his expression put Veronica on edge. That was a conversation that wouldn't go anywhere helpful for her article. So she threw her leg over Logan and climbed into his lap, making sure her breasts were in his face briefly before she settled onto his thighs.

"I had a different sort of conversation in mind," she teased in a seductive voice and kissed him a bit more aggressively than she had before. She wanted to have him nice and distracted (and maybe she wanted a little distraction, too).

Logan's hands gripped her waist tightly and pulled her against him, letting their bodies rock together, and Veronica stifled her moans against his lips. She could feel him hard against her and decided it was time. She kissed her way down his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt. Logan's eyes, heavy lidded with lust, watched as she worked her way down to the waist of his jeans. She was about to unbutton his jeans and give her line when strong arms pulled her back into his lap.

"You first, Veronica," he moaned against her neck, then his teeth were dragging one of the straps of her sundress down her shoulder.

Veronica shuddered as his lips sealed around the nipple he had exposed. She arched into him, having missed this kind of intimacy (even if it had only been a few days since he had first done this to her). She was so caught up in his lips that she had missed his hand that had worked under her dress. Logan cupping her center caused her to shriek in surprise.

"You're so wet, Veronica. You want me to keep going?" he asked, looking up at her through thick eyelashes. His cheeks were flushed and he was giving her a smug half smile. He was irresistible.

"Yes," she barely got out before his lips began working their way across her chest and her thong was pushed aside. A moan that was almost a growl burst from Veronica's throat from Logan's talented fingers filling her.

"Mmm...so good. Are you going to come for me?" he asked huskily against her throat. His thumb rubbed her clit and all she could do in response was keen. "Oh, yeah, I think you are." Logan's fingers twisted inside her and she came harder than she had in years.

* * *

Logan traced patterns across Veronica's upper back. _Crazy but also crazy hot_ , he chuckled to himself while she recovered, still panting almost a minute later with her forehead on his shoulder. He felt her start to shift, so he loosened his arms. She moved back and met his eyes, hers still glazed over and soft in post-orgasmic bliss. It was a good look for her he decided.

With somewhat shaky limbs, Veronica slid off Logan's lap and much to Logan's surprise was suddenly kneeling before him, her eyes glinting mischievously. "Can Princess Sophia come out and play?" she asked, the weird baby-voice back.

Logan groaned, _what happened to that deep feline growl?_ Her hands on his jeans diverted his attention back to what she was doing but then her words hit him. "Princess Sophia? Didn't we just take _her_ for a spin?" he asked, worried that she meant something else.

"Not me silly," she pointed at his pelvis, "You. Big or small, we shall see!"

 _Holy shit!_ "No no no no no," Logan reached for her hands before she could unbutton his jeans. As much as the idea of her touching him kept him hard, the fact that she had just called his cock 'Princess' was not going to fly.

"Trust me, sweetheart, it's big. But I don't think we're there yet and we definitely aren't to a place where you can name my...my...member Princess Sophia!" Logan said, louder than he'd intended. He gently pushed Veronica away from him and stood, stepping back to put distance between them.

"Sure I can!" she argued, curling up on the couch and grabbing the stuffed animals she'd placed there earlier.

 _Note to self...stuffed animals and feminine penis nicknames, both turn offs._ "Veronica, no. If you're going to insist on giving _it_ a nickname it has to be something hyper-masculine. Though honestly I'd prefer no nickname at all."

She continued to stare at him with the bland vacant stare of Fauxronica, a look that was becoming all too familiar. He longed for the feisty sexy version of Veronica, but alas, it seemed she had left the building...again.

"What do you mean?" she pressed, clearly unwilling to let the penis nickname drop.

"Well like 'Butch' or 'Spike' maybe. Um… 'Krull Warrior King'. I dunno," he shrugged, feeling the blood drain from the anatomy they were discussing.

Veronica stood up from the couch, teddy bear still in her arms, and approached Logan. Her skin was still flushed, her hair mussed from their earlier activities and even though Logan could still feel her on his fingers his libido had completely left the building. And he was so exhausted from the weird back and forth that he didn't even care (okay mostly didn't care).

Standing right in front of him, Veronica caressed his face with the teddy bear. "Can Krull come out and play?" she asked in that grating baby-voice.

"I'm afraid 'Krull' has temporarily abdicated his throne," Logan said, stepping just out of Veronica's reach to stop her from touching him with that fucking stuffed animal.

Veronica grinned crookedly and dropped the bear. "Well in that case, I'd better get going. Tonight was fun! Take care of our love fern, honey," she called, only pausing to grab her purse before walking out the door.

As soon as the door clanked shut, Logan collapsed onto the couch in frustration. He'd lied. He was still a little hard and definitely still horny, but, fuck, not enough to deal with that shit. He was about head to his bedroom and take a nice warm shower when he remembered what was at stake.

* * *

Veronica walked down his hall feeling victorious with a little extra spring in her step; she'd done it. It had taken pulling out a pretty extreme measure, but she'd shaken him. He hadn't asked to see her again, and the look on his face had her convinced that he was happy to see her go. When she hit the button for the elevator, a sense of satisfied euphoria settled over her (which may have had more to do with other activities).

With a 'bing' the doors sprang open and she decided to start contemplating how she might test out some of the other items left on the list. Thinking about all the notes she'd need to write up when she got home, Veronica leaned back against the cool wall and waited for the doors to shut.

"Veronica!" Logan's voice called from down the hall and his hand appeared in the closing elevator door. "Veronica, can I see you again tomorrow?"

It took every ounce of her strength to keep her jaw from hitting the floor and two tries before she could form a thought coherent enough to consider speaking. "Really?" she blurted out then straightened up and smiled. "Um...yes. Oh Lo-lo! I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

A slow easy smile spread across his lips. "Good. I'll call you." He backed away and gave her a little wave.

The next thing on the list was calling and leaving a ridiculous number of messages. She felt a real smile curl her lips. "And I'll call you," she called out, "so answer your phone!"

The elevator doors slid shut and she fell back against the back wall of the elevator. "What just happened?" She shook her head in confusion; _this guy is crazy. No one would put up with this. Unless they had a reason..._

* * *

Credit for the wonderful name Fauxronica goes to Bondopoulos!


	6. Day 5

**Chapter 6 - Day 5**

* * *

The previous night when she'd gotten home, Veronica had headed straight for her computer. An hour later, she had typed up a detailed description of what had transpired between her and Logan (minus the orgasm interlude—Celeste didn't need to know about that). But she was still stuck on why Logan had requested another date.

She'd been stuck on it last night, and she was still stuck on it this morning. Was it convenient that Logan had requested to see her again? Of course. But the problem was that it made no sense.

Veronica opened her laptop and did a quick search for Logan Echolls. All the expected things came up. Wild-child son of movie stars, etc… But really he hadn't done anything newsworthy in years, except for one blip on the radar. About six months ago he'd had a somewhat public breakup with a software heiress. Veronica clicked through to the article and found a series of pictures of Logan with a glamorous blonde—Lilly Kane. _I thought she looked familiar_. Lilly Kane was one of the associates from O'Dell and Hearst who had been in the staff meeting just a few days ago.

On the surface it seemed like a coincidence, but the small blurb about O'Dell and Hearst being frontrunners for the DeLauer Diamond account had her seriously wondering if there was more going on here than met the eye. Sure, meeting Logan had been a chance occurrence. And for the life of her she couldn't think of a single advantage she could offer Logan in winning the account over Lilly and her partner. No, it didn't make sense...yet. But something was definitely fishy.

 _Time for a surprise visit to his office. And maybe one other surprise…_

* * *

Logan paced his office. He had to get this pitch right if it was the last thing it did.

"Logan, my man. Take a breath, do some yoga. Something, dude. You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Dick stepped into Logan's path, blocking him.

"He's right, Logan. What good is any of this if you don't have a good pitch to offer when you win this bet?" Wallace, always the voice of reason, offered.

"I know. I know. It's just the _woman_ is driving me crazy. How am I supposed to do this when one minute I've got cute, fun 'Kate Hudson' and then next I'm dealing with a crack-addicted Kathy Lee Gifford?"

"Would that be Veronica or Princess Sophia?" Dick derided.

"I've been calling her 'Fauxronica' in my head."

"Is it that bad? I mean, it's only five more days," Wallace countered.

"I know. I know. And to be perfectly honest, it isn't that bad—at least not all of the time. But seriously, one minute she is this..." Logan reached into the air searching for the words to describe Veronica, his Veronica. "…goddess! But then it's like someone flips a switch and she disappears. Goddess Veronica I could see...well, that doesn't matter because she apparently doesn't exist without her insane doppelganger."

"You ever had any other chick name your...you know?" Dick asked, framing his crotch.

"Dick? No, can't say that I have. Wallace?" Logan asked.

"Naw. But I might be willing to deal with it." Logan followed Wallace's gaze out into the hall where Jackie was walking past. _I really need to get those two together._

"Muffin!"

Logan felt his balls tighten and retract at the grating sound of Fauxronica's voice.

"Veronica! We were just talking about you." He took in her appearance. She was wearing what could only be described as...bland. A khaki short-sleeved sweater with a Burberry scarf and a black conservative length skirt. And that was when Logan's eyes landed on the large bag hanging off her shoulder. Sticking out the top was a furry face. _Is that a stuffed animal? This chick just keeps getting weirder…_ And then it moved and made eye contact with Logan. _Not a stuffed animal!_

"Logi-bear, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Veronica asked, drawing his attention back to her.

"Oh, right. Veronica, this is Richard 'Dick' Casablancas, our art director. And this is Wallace Fennel, another ad-man." Logan indicated the two men, though his eyes kept flitting back to the little face at Veronica's elbow.

"Logan has said such _great_ things about you," Dick said with a smirk.

Logan heard a soft whimper and scratching sound. "Whatcha got in the bag?"

"Oh hun-ney, you noticed. Come see what I got us." Veronica shifted the bag and revealed a little brown and white dog. Logan thought it looked too old to be considered a puppy, strictly speaking, but it still looked young. And it was incredibly cute (no shame in thinking baby animals are cute).

Veronica set the bag on the pool table that took up most of the free space in the room and opened it. The little fluff ball bounded out of the bag and started sniffing at the table felt. Logan held his hand out and waited for the puppy to approach, which he did somewhat hesitantly, before licking Logan's fingers.

Logan had always wanted a dog but his parents (his father) had always refused. And then over the years his life had been too busy and unpredictable. He gently ruffled the soft fur of the dog's neck, blocking out the prattle that was coming out of Veronica's mouth.

"What is it?" Dick asked.

"A Cavachon," Veronica replied, drawing Logan's attention.

"A Cava-what?"

"Cavachon," Wallace said matter-of-factly. "You know a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel and a Bichon Frise."

Logan watched Veronica carefully and saw her snicker. It only lasted a moment, but he was certain he'd seen her break character. _Break character? Where did that come from?_ He decided to focus on Wallace instead. "Dude, really?"

"What? I like dogs," Wallace said, completely unrepentant.

The little dog bounded away across the pool table, bored with their examination of him and pounced one of the balls, sending it skittering across the table. Logan couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"So what's its name?" Logan asked.

"Krull," she said. And there it was again; Logan was sure he saw her lips twitch.

"Excuse me?"

"Krull. You know, the warrior king." She smiled brightly at him.

Logan coughed in surprise. _Krull. You've got to be shitting me! She's trolling me!_

"I got you something else!" Veronica presented another bag and removed a shirt that matched her plaid scarf and upon closer inspection Logan realized the shades of cream and brown in the pattern perfectly matched Krull's coloring.

"Oh wow!" Wallace snorted and tried to cover it with a cough.

Logan heard Dick whisper, "It looks like the inside of a rain coat."

"Thanks, sweetie. This was very thoughtful. You've got like a whole color scheme going here." Logan indicated poor little Krull, who had clearly grown bored with the pool table.

"Aww, you noticed! I really want us to be a happy little family. Just the three of us: you, me, and little Krullie." Veronica's lip twitched again, and this time Logan was certain he hadn't imagined it. But it gave him an idea.

Logan pictured his father's face in his head, not the scary asshole he grew up with, but the cheesy actor who wouldn't know subtle if it smacked him in the face and Logan tried to embody that persona. If she was going to be Fauxronica he could be Logie-bear.

"Oh sugar lumps, we are, aren't we! A happy little family." Logan took the hideous shirt from Veronica and quickly removed the shirt he was wearing, being sure to flex his abs, and then shrugged on the matchy shirt. "I just love it, sweetums," Logan said, not bothering to button it up before he scooped Veronica into his arms. He planted a loud smacking kiss on her cheek and breathed in her scent. _She might be crazy, but she smells wonderful._ Though the more he thought about it, he wasn't convinced she really was crazy. He'd be thinking about that—later. Right now, he decided, was a good time to give her a little of the Echolls treatment. He spun her a few times while placing little kisses on her cheeks and neck. Just before he set her down, he whispered, "I love dogs, and Krull is perfect." _Of course that name has to go, but I'm keeping the damn dog!_

Logan turned to look at his new furry friend just in time to see him squat and pee on the pool table felt.

"I don't think he's potty trained yet," Veronica said with a shrug, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Oh shit!" Dick jumped up and grabbed the shirt Logan had just discarded to clean up the small puddle before it soaked into the table.

"Is that my little tinkle king? Come here, my little tinkler!" The baby voice was back with a vengeance. The puppy bounded over to Veronica, where she had lowered herself to the table, and licked her face excitedly. _Name and weird breed aside, it was a damn cute dog_. Logan smiled to himself, watching Krullie (dammit) lick Veronica.

"On that note, I think we'd better get back to work. We have a lot to get done." Wallace dropped the now soiled dress shirt into the trash. "Let's go, Dick. We can leave the plaid family to it."

"We're still on for poker tomorrow, right?" Dick asked with a devious grin.

Logan sighed. "Yes, we are." He hadn't planned on telling Veronica about that just in case she found a way to fuck with the one night he had planned without her for the week. Logan angrily mouthed 'thanks' at Dick as he walked away.

Veronica scooped up Krull and waved his paw at the departing Dick and Wallace. "Krullie say buh-bye."

Logan reached out and scratched under the puppy's chin. "Are you a good boy?" he asked softly.

"Do you love him?" Veronica asked, her face the picture of innocence and sincerity. But here was the thing. Logan did want the dog, even if he did have to call him Krull.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I do." Her face softened as she nuzzled the puppy. Logan's hand moved before he realized what he was doing and stroked Krull, just grazing Veronica's cheek. He saw a light blush color her cheeks and was reminded of what they'd done the night before...before she'd... _Nope, change of thought subject._ "Look at your collar, little man. You've got more ice than Liberace!" Logan laughed.

Veronica smiled lightly. "Oh that? It's just a little frosting," she said and placed the puppy into Logan's arms. "See you for dinner, my two handsome boys."

Logan watched her walk away, then looked down at Krull. "Frosting…"

With Krull still in his arms, Logan jogged down the hall in the opposite direction Veronica had just gone. He rushed into the conference room where O'Dell, Jackie, and Lilly were working.

"Frost yourself," he said accompanied by a little yip from Krull.

"Excuse me?" O'Dell turned, looking utterly confused. But Jackie only had eyes for Krull. She jumped out of her chair and started petting the puppy.

Logan smiled. "As in 'Ladies, frost yourselves'."

"Is this a Cavachon?" Jackie crooned, trying to take Krull from Logan's arms.

"He is, indeed—"

"You frost a cake. You and you're rodent are interrupting our meeting Logan!" Lilly sneered.

"He's not a rodent, Lilly!" Jackie cooed. "He's a dog and adorable. Aren't you, little man? Yes you are."

 _Maybe quadrupeds just turn girls into baby-talkers in general?_ Logan shrugged to himself.

"Frost yourself. I like it. Where'd you get the idea?" O'Dell asked.

"Just like little Krullie here, it was a gift from the woman who is falling madly in love with me," _or is as mad as a hatter…_

"This has possibilities. But as far as the woman falling in love with you...I'll be the judge of that at the party."

"Speaking of the party. What if this was the theme?" Logan passed Krull to Jackie, who was obviously delighted. "Everything could be frosted. The martini glasses—"

"Chandeliers. Everything!" O'Dell cheered excitedly.

"The women. The whole party could be a sparkling diamond," Logan agreed.

O'Dell pushed up the nearest window. "Ladies of New York, frost yourselves!" he bellowed.

" _Frost this!"_

"Well...I like it!" O'Dell closed the window. Logan took in Lilly and Jackie. Jackie was completely absorbed with Krull, and Lilly was silently fuming. _Mission accomplished._

* * *

Operation 'Purchase Expensive High Maintenance Pet for Almost Complete Stranger and Refer to it as Your Child' had been a complete and utter failure. Veronica spun in her desk chair. Not only had it been a failure, but he'd clearly been taken with the puppy...and while her plan had been to leave the puppy with Logan, she'd secretly hoped he would be angry and refuse the gift.

"And now he's named Krull! Ugh, that's a terrible name. Hey Mac! How hard is it to change a dog's name after they learn it?" Veronica called into the next cubicle.

A moment later, Mac and Parker both appeared at her desk. "You really did it? You got a dog and gave it to him?"

"I did. I even named it with the penis nickname. Which was a mistake, I might add, because I almost lost it and laughed when I told him. And now he's calling _my_ puppy Krull. So what do you think? Will I be able to fix that name?"

"Maybe. You'll probably just need something that rhymes, or if you take him back soon enough, he won't have learned it yet." Parker dropped into the extra chair. "I still can't believe you actually did that! I've never even done something that extreme."

"And it didn't work. In fact, I think he was entertained. Don't get me wrong, at first he was definitely straining to be nice. But then, like half way through my visit, he got this gleam in his eye and started acting like a bubbly teenager, too."

"Could he be on to you?" Mac asked.

"I don't see how. Is it possible I just managed to get the world's most tolerant guy?" Veronica shook her head at the thought. "No, it just isn't possible. His responses are all wrong. And while I was at his office, I took the liberty of asking about Lilly Kane."

Parker looked wholly confused. "Lilly Kane? From our meeting last week? Why?"

Veronica smirked. "She and Logan used to date. And it got me wondering if he's putting up with all the crazy shit I'm doing because he's trying to mess with her. The only problem is that he hasn't flaunted me in front of her; but seriously, why else would a guy put up with what I've been doing?"

"'Cause you're hot? And you're putting out, aren't you?" Mac accused.

Veronica felt a blush color her cheeks. "Yeah, a little." At Mac and Parker's looks, she rushed to defend herself. "Can you blame me? He's seriously hot and I haven't been with anyone since Piz...if you can even count while I was with him."

Mac laughed out loud, while Parker seemed at a loss. "But Piz was so sweet. I still don't understand why you broke up with him."

"He was as boring as oatmeal. We had almost nothing in common when it really came down to it. And there was no spark between us." Veronica turned a serious expression on Parker. "None."

"Oh…"

"Moving on. The crazy pet ploy didn't work. So what's next?" Mac asked.

"What if I were to use Photoshop and make a bunch of scary composite photos and then, like, wedding pictures and stuff. Like stalker style?" Veronica asked, already googling pictures of Logan from his childhood. She pulled up a whole page full of them. "Look at this! I won't even have to work that hard to get the pictures. His entire life is online."

Mac leaned against her. "If this doesn't work, Veronica, I don't think anything will."

* * *

The rest of Logan's day at work had been much more productive than the previous few had. Now that they had a slogan to work with, things were coming along. He'd been in contact with the party planners and it seemed as though everything was progressing even better than he could have expected.

Which left him with his other problem. Veronica. Logan cuddled little Krull to his chest as he rode the elevator up to his apartment. The more he'd thought about her behavior that morning, the more convinced he was that she was trying to pull something over on him. But he couldn't figure out what. At first the little things she'd pulled were innocuous: bad timing when asking for something, jealousy at the theater...they were bizarre interludes amidst the normalcy. But the strange decorations at his home, her behavior while they were fooling around...buying him a pet. No, he was missing something, he was certain of it. But he had no clue what he could do about it other than to confront her, and there was no way that was happening.

Logan unlocked his door, and, trying his best not to disturb the sleeping puppy, set his bags down in the kitchen. He'd picked up all sorts of doggy supplies after a quick online search for what he would need. _And now I have a good use for all those stupid stuffed animals around my place._ Logan gently set Krull down on the couch next to a teddy bear that said 'I wuv you beary much' on its t-shirt. The puppy snuggled into the stuffed bear and was softly snoring again in seconds. Logan felt his heart melt. Whatever happened with Veronica (Fauxronica), he'd never forget her because of this right here.

Shaking off his shmoop, Logan got himself a beer and set up Krull's dishes and a potty pad (just in case). With everything in place and the puppy sleeping, Logan finally checked his answering machine. It was a relic of past times, but he liked it. Something about screening calls and hearing the messages.

There were seventeen messages waiting for him, and according to caller ID, most of them were from Veronica. _And there it is again...why leave all those messages on my home phone when she could call my cell?_ It was another strike in the 'something is off' column. He started listening to the messages and they were all along the same thread:

"Hi itttsssss mmmeeeee!" "Call me!" "It's Veronica, I miss you!"

It went on and on. Finally he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Logan! It's meeee!" she sounded almost the same as on the messages. Fauxronica was cringeworthy.

Logan slowly walked to his door and let her in. "Veronica. I wasn't expecting you."

"Well, I had a little fun at work today and wanted to share it with you and Krull. How are things going with our little man?" she asked.

"Krullie is great. He's sleeping on the couch." Logan pointed and saw a worried expression flit across Veronica's face.

"He could fall!" Her concern sounded sincere and her voice was no longer Fauxronica's.

Logan smiled softly and shook his head, leading her around the couch so she could see the little staircase he'd gotten the small dog. The bright smile that broke across Veronica's face made him feel light and giddy. She kissed him lingeringly, and if it weren't for her giant bag sliding off her shoulder, Logan might have gotten carried away... _Alas…_

"Oops." Veronica smiled shyly and stepped away. "So I made us something."

Logan watched as Veronica pulled out a satin and lace photo album. She held it up to him and he saw 'Our Family Album' stitched across the cover. He shuddered. His whole childhood had been documented by the press; _US Weekly_ and _People_ were his family album. _What did she do?_

"Come see our children, Logan."

"Um...pookey. We don't have any children," Logan said resolutely. If there was one thing he'd learned from his philandering father it was 'no glove, no love'. Logan had no intention of following in his father's footsteps.

* * *

Veronica had seriously begun to regret this particular 'don't' as she took in Logan's spooked expression. It wasn't just an annoyed 'this girl is crazy look'. No, Logan looked well and truly upset. Veronica set the book on the table and considered her options. She could drop it and leave with the hope of another date the next day. She could push it and see where it would go. Or she could go completely over the top and get him to kick her out. But she really wanted the dog…

Another idea hit her: _turn it around._ Veronica reached for the box of tissues on the kitchen pass-through and started sniffling and moaning. She knew she'd made the right decision when she heard chair legs scrape against the floor.

"Veronica, come here. I didn't mean to upset you. Show me what you made." He sounded defeated but he was acquiescing, so Veronica counted it as a win.

"We DON'T have children!" she shrieked, hurting her own eardrums and causing poor little Krull to startle awake. Logan leaped into action and scooped up the little dog before re-taking his seat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please, Krull and I want to see the pictures." Logan's voice was modulated like he was speaking to a spooked horse... _Or a crazy woman, Veronica._ She tried to keep a straight face.

"Okay. I'll show you. But I'm still upset." She sniffled again and flipped open the book. "Here is our wedding." She'd Photoshopped them into a big magazine spread and was actually pretty pleased with the results. She was less pleased with Logan's response.

"That's a very beautiful dress."

Veronica had to turn to look at him to see if he was being sarcastic. He'd kept a straight face, but his eyes were dancing with mirth. She might not have known if she hadn't seen it before, but she had and he was laughing without giving a thing away. _Dammit!_

She flipped a few pages. "Here is Logan Junior and little Veronica." She pointed to an image that was a little disturbing. She'd composited photos of her and Logan together to make the children's faces and they looked a bit like 'Chuckie'. _No one can say something nice about these._

Logan's throat cleared and Krullie whimpered. "Our children are very attractive," Logan spoke, and again it was with a voice meant to soothe but it was grating on Veronica's nerves. She couldn't shake this guy. She'd managed to upset the puppy more than Logan.

 _Time to move on to plan B._ "I'm so glad you like it Logi-bear," she said, using her 'Amber' voice. "Are you free tonight?"

His nose flared and he held the puppy closer. "I'm so sorry, babe. I have to go back into work." Veronica saw an opening. She could petition to take the puppy with her (she really wanted to take the dog back!). "Little Krull and I are going to be doing copy editing until pretty late."

"Oh. That's too bad because I have these tickets…" Veronica quirked her lips in a half-smile. "Great tickets actually."

"Tickets?" Logan's eyes widened and Veronica knew she had him. "Um...I could see if Dick can cover for me," he said with excitement.

"But what about our baby?" Veronica made a pouty face.

"I have the perfect puppysitter!"

* * *

Three hours later, Logan dragged himself back into his apartment. They had been great tickets...if you liked Celine Dion…

"Logan, my man. How was it? I didn't see you on TV at all this time," Wallace called from the couch.

"No, I daresay you didn't." Wallace turned and looked at Logan. "I don't want to talk about it right now. How was Krull?"

"Great. I'll puppysit anytime. Maybe you could have Jackie help me sometime?" Wallace asked with a little grin. "You know, tell her I was overwhelmed or something."

"I think I could do that." Logan clasped Wallace by the shoulders briefly and accepted the puppy.

"Only five more days," Wallace said as he closed the door.

"You hear that, Krullie? Five more days. If my boss believes your mommy is in love with me, I get the best and biggest account of my career." Logan carried the puppy up to his bed, humming softly, "five more days…"


	7. Day 6

**Chapter 7 - Day 6**

* * *

Veronica was exhausted. Who would have thought this whole charade would be so emotionally and physically taxing...but it was.

"Hello, Veronica." Madison's grating voice made Veronica cringe. "How's the story that should have been mine coming?"

 _Maybe I should try to imitate Madison when I see Logan next. If her voice annoys him half as much as it does me, I might finally be done with all of this._ "Really well, Madison. You know I'd say it's 'absolutely appalling' but still upbeat!" Veronica snarked.

"Well, this is _Composure,_ Veronica. All our articles are supposed to be upbeat. Celeste shared some of your notes with me...so you actually got on your knees for someone, Mars? Maybe if you'd given that a try sooner, you'd still have Stosh." Madison grinned like the cat who ate the canary.

That explained a few strange comments Madison had made over the past months. "God, Madison, you can have him. I don't give a shit about Piznarski. If you want my scraps take 'em. But watch out, he may buy you a cat," Veronica warned, getting up from her desk. She'd had enough of today...of this week. Veronica decided she was going home early.

* * *

Logan tossed his ball against the wall. It was the brick outer wall of the building, because he'd gotten in trouble for doing the same thing to a wall he shared with a co-worker.

Thump, catch, throw, thump, catch, throw. He let the repetition settle over his brain and clear his thoughts. Thump, catch, throw.

"I guess some habits die hard, don't they, darling," a melodic voice called from behind him.

Logan dropped the ball and sprang out of his chair. "Mom!" Logan rushed to greet his mother. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, noticing that she was thinner than the last time he'd seen her. "Are you eating?" he asked, gently stepping out of the hug.

"I'm doing a smoothie cleanse. Trina recommended it." Lynn smiled brightly. "I have an audition next week, and she said it really helped her be camera ready."

"Okay, Mom. I didn't realize you and Trina were in touch. But please at least make sure they add protein powder. I worry about you." Logan reached for his mom's hand and squeezed it. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I'm headed to see my sister, and I thought I'd drop by and see how you are. I saw the photos of you and that girl they were calling Lilly. Please tell me that it wasn't her. She looked too short to be, but a mother worries."

"No, Mom, that was Veronica. I just started seeing her," Logan started to explain when a soft whimper came from under his desk. _Krull sleeps through my ball throwing meditation but not my mother?_

"What was that?" Lynn asked as Logan bent down to retrieve the puppy.

"This, Mother, is...um...well, for now he doesn't really have a name." _Not one that I want to tell you, in any case. Note to self: come up with new name for Krullie._ Logan held up the still drowsy puppy.

"Oh, he's adorable. When did you get a dog, Logan?" she asked, taking Krull from his arms.

"Yesterday. The girl I'm seeing gave him to me." His statement earned him a dramatically raised eyebrow. "She's a little special. Don't worry about it, Mom. She'll be gone by next week, but little man, here...well, he's here to stay," Logan said, scratching Krull under the chin.

Lynn handed Krull back to Logan and looked at her watch. "I'm sorry for such a short visit, but," her nose wrinkled, "I have to catch the ferry. And I do not want to be on a later one. The after work crowd..." she shook her head in distaste.

"Of course. Have fun at Aunt Lisa's and tell them all I said hello."

"I will. I um...I love you, Logan. Maybe next time you and your new friend," she pointed to the puppy, "can come out to Staten Island, too. I know Lisa and Harry would love to see you. Your cousins, too."

"I'd like that. Next time. And I love you, too, Mom." Logan waved goodbye with Krull's paw and realized that Veronica had done the same thing the day before. He let the paw drop in embarrassment and watched his mother walk away. He loved her very much, but when it came to acting like a normal mom...well, that wasn't really her forte.

"Okay, Krull, time to get back to work."

* * *

On her way out of _Composure,_ Veronica recruited Mac and Parker to ditch the rest of the day with her. She now found herself relaxing on a sun lounger on the roof of her building while contemplating her next steps.

"Have you talked to him today?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, he called this morning to let me know how Krull was doing and to say that he has a guy's poker night tonight but that we could do something tomorrow."

"Guy's night...interesting. Does he know you're a card shark?" Parker asked.

"No way he would. But I think I've tortured the guy enough and I could kind of use the break myself," Veronica answered honestly. She was feeling a bit worse for wear about this whole thing, especially because most of her ploys weren't even working.

"I might have a fun idea." Mac's face filled with a mischievous grin. "You feel like making some money tonight?"

* * *

Logan set out the last of the snacks and dropped onto the couch. Everything was set for poker night and he was planning to really enjoy himself. People would start showing up soon, so he put his feet up, opened the beer he'd grabbed, and lifted Krull into his lap to relax for a few minutes.

The relaxed state that had just settled over Logan was interrupted by his phone ringing. The caller ID said 'Jackie', so he answered only somewhat reluctantly.

"Hello?"

"Oh good, you answered. Logan, I need your help."

* * *

Veronica paced while waiting for Logan to leave his building. She'd already seen Wallace and Dick arrive, so she knew there would be people in the apartment. And she had to admit after hearing Mac's plan that it sounded like a lot of fun. Though she was still feeling weird about tricking Logan into leaving.

Logan exited his building and got on his motorcycle, clearly in a hurry to get to the fake emergency they had manufactured.

 _That's my cue!_ Once Logan was out of sight, Veronica headed up to his apartment, ready to swindle his friends out of their money.

She knocked on the door that was opened by a surprised Wallace holding Krull. The puppy yipped excitedly and licked the fingers Veronica held out to him. Wallace just stood there silently, a little dumbstruck.

"You going to invite me in or what?" she teased, pushing past Wallace and heading straight to the kitchen to deposit the food she'd brought for later.

Wallace, having finally found his voice, said, "Logan didn't mention you would be joining us. And he's out taking care of some _thing_. Are you staying?"

"Why, my dear Wallace, of course I'll be staying. I'll also take little Krull off your hands!" she said brightly, nabbing the puppy that seemed happy to see her. Veronica made her way into the living room and took Logan's empty seat at the poker table. "So, boys, what're we playing?"

* * *

Jackie curled up on her couch with a glass of wine and settled in for the wait. It would take Logan at least fifteen minutes to get to her place. She'd been more than a little surprised to get a call from the girls at _Composure_ asking for a favor. Of course, Jackie was completely aware of what both sides had going, and helping Veronica torture Logan a little for her article did offer a certain perverse entertainment (even if she did feel a little bad about it too).

It was a lucky thing that Jackie had the perfect way get Logan over. This would actually solve a problem she'd been having and help with the bet (not that she was actually worried about the bet). After getting off the phone with Mac Mackenzie, Jackie had sent a text to her too friendly neighbor. The guy had accosted her in the hall and mailroom one too many times for comfort. And sure texting him to come over and then 'creating' a scene was a bit underhanded, but then Logan could scare the guy a little and he'd hopefully leave her alone once and for all. That it played into the request to get Logan out of his place so Veronica could do something crazy was just a bonus.

Jackie took a sip of her Pouilly-Fuissé and checked the time. _Any moment now…_ A loud knock sounded. _Showtime._

When she'd called Logan she had told him that the guy was standing outside her apartment and wouldn't leave. So she took her time walking to the door; she needed to keep him there until Logan arrived but she did not want to actually let her creepy neighbor in.

She arrived at the door, and looked through the peephole; her creepy neighbor, Moe, was standing at her door holding— _gross, is that a box of Franzia?_ Jackie's skin crawled both from his presence and the thought of drinking fermented grape product...she didn't care if that made her a snob. "Hi Moe. What are you doing here?" she asked playing as if she hadn't asked him over.

" _You invited me_ ," he called through the door.

"I'm really sorry but I don't know what you're talking about. When did I invite you over?"

" _Like ten minutes ago. I brought wine_."

Jackie snorted. "That was nice. But I'm expecting company. Maybe another time."

" _Hey, Man! I think you need to get going,"_ Jackie heard Logan's arrival before she could see him. Then he appeared, distorted through the fisheye view of her peephole. Moe was backing away, and Jackie could see why. Logan looked menacing even through the peephole. Jackie opened the door a crack to see what was happening better.

"Jackie, what is this? Who is this guy?" Moe asked.

"I'm Jackie's friend, and you are leaving. Find someone who's interested. Don't talk to her anymore and definitely don't come over to her apartment. Got it?" Logan had moved so that he stood between the guy and Jackie. Logan held Moe by the collar of his shirt and kept him backing up until they reached the elevator. "In fact, you need to start looking for a new apartment. Consider this your eviction notice."

"Hey! You can't do that!"

"The hell I can't. I'll be calling the building manager and lodging a formal complaint against you if you aren't out of here by the first of the month.

The elevator swung open, and from where Jackie stood, she could just see Logan shoving Moe though the open doors. She smiled brightly. _Problem solved_. She did feel a little bad about the ruse, but it really had only been a matter of time before the creep pushed it too far anyway; she'd just upped the timetable and created a situation under her control (so she was a bit of a bitch...there were worse things to be).

Logan followed her into her apartment and stalked around her living room a few times, taking deep breaths. She watched him with curiosity. Logan Echolls 'caged animal' was an intriguing sight.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he seemed to have calmed down.

"Thanks to you. Sure am."

"You should have told me sooner someone was bothering you. You live alone and have a predictable schedule."

"Are you actually worried about me?" she asked, a bit disbelieving. "You don't even like me that much, Logan."

"That has nothing to do with it. I could completely hate you and I would still be concerned. You have no idea...Look, just be careful."

"All the guys I meet are always such creeps that it just seemed almost normal to have one of them living in my building," she said, trying to make light of his comment.

"If you want to go out with someone nice, you should talk to Wallace. He's interested. And he's a great guy." Logan looked down at his watch. "Look, I really should be heading back, but if that guy shows up again, call me and then building security. You should get it on record."

Jackie stood and walked Logan out. "Thank you. Really. And I'll think about Wallace."

"Good. Have a nice weekend, Jackie. I'll see you on Monday."

Jackie watched Logan walk down the hall and get on the elevator. It had gone just as she'd hoped, but she found herself feeling off. He'd been so sincere. She'd always thought he was an okay guy, but her loyalty was to Lilly. It was a loyalty that she was beginning to question.

* * *

Veronica took a pull off her cigar and reached for her latest winnings. In the last hour, she'd won more hands than not and had been having a great time with Logan's friends. Banter, bad jokes, and a lot of double-talk; it was the most fun she'd had in a while. _I really screwed this whole thing up. Logan is fantastic and his friends are a lot of fun. It's a shame that I'm going to have to ruin all of it as soon as he gets home_.

The click of the door signaled the end of the fun night. Veronica watched as Logan came into the living room and took in the sight before him.

"Veronica? I wasn't expecting you tonight. Um...gentlemen, glad you could all make it." He smiled tightly.

"Not a problem, man, we've been having a great time getting fleeced by your lady here," Dick said with a laugh, indicating his dwindling pile of chips.

"Here, Logan, you can have your chair back. I'll grab the snacks I got for you." Veronica tried to surreptitiously set her cigar down and then headed into the kitchen. _Thank god I got to have some of the pizza earlier!_ she thought as she grabbed a tray of cucumber and cream cheese sandwiches made by Parker.

She could just barely make out voices as she pulled off the saran wrap: ' _naw man, I meant it' 'she's really cool' 'no sign of the crazy tonight'._

Taking a deep breath, Veronica reentered the living room with the tray. "Silly Wallace, you don't want that yucky pizza. Here, have one of these." She pulled the pizza slice out of his hand and replaced it with a triangle sandwich.

The look Wallace gave her was perfect. He was shocked and confused. "But you just ate—" Veronica grabbed another triangle and shoved it into Wallace's mouth.

"See? Yummy!" She checked in with everyone at the table quickly and saw that Logan had picked up her discarded cigar. _Here we go_. She started coughing and pointing at the cigar, which earned her four very confused looks and a frustrated groan from Logan.

"Did you want yours back?" Dick asked, his confusion obvious, as she had been smoking with them just a few minutes earlier.

Logan held the cigar up and pointed to the ashtray. Veronica nodded vigorously, much to the surprise and shock of everyone else at the table. It took all of her considerable skill to keep from breaking character and stealing the cigar back to finish it.

Once all the cigars had been put out, Veronica smiled manically. _Okay, need something with a high embarrassment factor,_ she thought, glancing around the room and spotting a box of tissues. _Oh gross but perfect..._ Veronica grabbed a tissue and walked up to Logan. "Blow!" she held out the tissue in front of his face.

He looked up at her incredulously. "Blow?"

"Nobody likes a mister sniffles!" she said brightly and bit her cheek to keep from laughing and then felt sick as he complied. Veronica crumpled the tissue and tossed it away. "Good boy!" she said but desperately wanted to wash her hands. She looked around the room, taking in the confused and somewhat disgusted faces of Logan's friends and that was when she spotted the fern. _Perfect!_

Veronica let her smile drop, walked around the table, and reached for the sad dying little fern. "Oh no! Our love fern!" she said, reaching for the plant where it sat on top of a bookshelf. "It's dead."

"Um…" Logan coughed. "No, babe, it's just sleeping."

Veronica almost snorted at the comment but held it together and prepared to turn on the full crazy. "You let it die!" she shrieked and thrust the plant out to show them all. "Are you gonna let us die? You should think about that," she said a little tearfully as she carried the dead plant into the kitchen, again to the whispered confusion of everyone in the living room. This was going just to plan. _Logan seems really put off this time. I might actually break him!_ she smiled to herself. _I'll save the L-bomb as a backup._

From the living room she could hear Dick, whose voice tended to travel. "Dude, she was totally normal until you got here. Do you think she's on something?"

Veronica grabbed the last plate of 'healthy' snacks and headed for the living room. Her timing was perfect; Logan began to speak before he saw her. "I'm telling you, one minute totally normal," he held his finger up to her head and turned her finger in a circle, "and the next she's coo coo for Cocoa Puffs."

She stepped up right next to Logan as he finished. "Are you saying I'm some kind of mental person!?" she yelled and threw the plate of snacks up in the air.

Wallace stood quickly and came around the table. "No, Veronica. He wasn't saying that at all. Weren't we all having a great time just a little bit ago? What if I get you a fresh drink?"

 _Shit! Of course Wallace would try to help, he's so nice. If only Parker would go for a guy like him...Oh who am I kidding? She'd drive him off, too._ "No, Wallace. Don't defend him." She stomped back to the kitchen. "That is it! IT! I'm leaving." Veronica grabbed her bag and the dead fern. "I'm leaving and I'm taking this love fern."

"Wait, Veronica. Just calm down." Logan had come around to the kitchen.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm leaving." Veronica opened the door and slammed it behind her. It was then that she heard Krull start to bark. _Dammit! I forgot to grab the puppy...and my winnings! Shit!_ She kept walking to the elevator, thinking over what she could do. _Maybe when the article comes out I can come apologize with some kind of really great gift basket and see if he'll give me the puppy back? That's going to have to be one hell of a gift basket…_

* * *

Logan stood staring at the door for a moment and then sprang into action and went after her. Veronica had just reached the elevator. "Wait, Veronica. What just happened?"

She stared back at him blankly, her face giving away nothing until she glanced down behind Logan. He looked back and there was Krull who'd followed them into the hall.

Logan bent down and picked up the little dog, holding him under his arm like a football. "This is getting really creepy. You're acting completely insane."

Her eyes narrowed forming a little V between her eyebrows. "So you think I'm insane."

"No, you're acting insane," he said defensively and a little louder than he'd meant to, causing Krull to start barking again. "Krull! Enough, be quiet."

"He's just a puppy, Logan! Don't yell at him." Logan saw her reaching out to take Krull from him and stepped back out of her reach.

 _I may have had enough of her, but she's not taking my dog. I don't care if she bought him or not!_ Logan shifted Krull in his arms and cuddled him. "Krull's fine."

"I don't think I can be with someone who yells at animals and thinks I'm a mental person," she said, crossing her eyes.

Logan threw his hands up in the air. "My god, Veronica! Who are you? What happened to the cool, sexy Veronica who wants to be a serious writer? The girl I went to the Knicks game with? Dick said you were eating pizza and smoking with them before I got back. Seriously, what the hell is going on?"

Logan saw her stony faced look falter; he'd struck a nerve calling her out on her behavior. But then the hard look was back. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You've insulted and embarrassed me. I think this is over."

Logan felt his heart constrict but also an overwhelming sense of relief. "Yeah. I think it is. Goodbye, Veronica." He let the elevator door close and walked back to his apartment, stroking Krull's head hoping it would make them both feel better.

Logan opened the door and turned to brace himself against it while he recovered from the confrontation.

"Logan, dude. You need to stop her," Dick said, joining him at the door.

"What? Are you kidding? I tried to stop her, gave her a chance to come clean about whatever this all was and she said it was over. I'm done."

"NO! You only have four more days!" Wallace gripped his arm and gave him a little shake.

"Did you not see that? She was acting like a complete lunatic. No, it's over. Done. Bon Voyage, Veronica Mars!"

"Yeah, but before you got here she was awesome, dude," Dick countered. "She totally played us. Couple more rounds and she'd have had all the chips. She's funny, you know like mean funny, but still."

"I can't do it, guys. That roller coaster is too intense for me." Logan shook his head.

"No, no, you're right. So how much do you think Lilly and Jackie are going to love their new offices?" Wallace asked.

"Shit!" Logan slammed his fist on the counter. "No, that pitch should be mine!"

A look came over Wallace. "You said she isn't crazy all the time right?" Logan nodded reluctantly. "What about couple's therapy?"

"Couple's therapy? You seriously think that will make a difference?" Logan asked.

"Should buy you at least forty-eight hours!" Wallace agreed.

"Yeah, my dad totally does that with wife number three whenever she says she wants a divorce," Dick said encouragingly.

 _If it worked for Big Dick—who is almost as big an asshole as Aaron—it must be worth a try._

"Okay, couple's therapy!" Logan hopped up and down a few times and ran for his back window to the fire escape while all the guys cheered him on. A few strong slaps on the back and encouraging chants of 'couple's therapy' followed Logan out the window.

He saw her emerge from his building just as he rode the final fire escape to the ground. "Veronica!" he called.

She turned to him with a look of complete horror and turned to keep walking. Logan ran around her and kneeled in her path. "Will you forgive me, sugarpuss? I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry. I was way out of line." He looked up at her through his eyelashes, a move he'd been told was incredibly endearing. "Can you give me another chance?"

Veronica glared down at him, clutching the dead fern to her chest. "Haven't you had enough?" she asked, her glare turning to bewilderment.

"I'm willing to do anything. I want to be with you. I'll do whatever it takes."

She scoffed and looked almost angry. "Get up!"

 _I'm going to have to really sell this_. "What do you think about—" he swallowed hard "—what do you think about couple's therapy?" He reached out for her hand and squeezed it encouragingly, giving her a shy smile.

"Couple's therapy?" she replied, her tone light and amused, much to Logan's relief. _Four days, four days…_

"Yeah. Wallace thought it might help. I can find someone and get us an appointment."

A small grin appeared on Veronica's face, and if he weren't so relieved, Logan would have been frightened by her expression. "No, that won't be necessary. I know a therapist who will work wonders with somebody like you, Logan."

 _I've managed to avoid therapy for almost thirty years and now it comes to this_ , he thought before responding, "Yes. That's—" the words sat heavy in his mouth "—what I need."

"Fine. I'll get us an emergency session for first thing tomorrow."

"Yes, whatever it takes. I mean it."

"A kiss." Veronica pointed to her cheek. _That I can do_ , he laughed to himself. And stepped into her personal space to place a gentle kiss on her cheek then changed his mind and pulled her in for a deep kiss. He expected her to not be very into it, so he was caught very off guard when she dropped the fern and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him more tightly against him.

Logan let the kiss go on until he needed to take a breath. He broke the kiss and brushed his fingers across her cheek, taking in her flushed cheeks and dilated eyes. When she looked like that he could almost forget when she was acting like a crazy person. He pressed one more chaste kiss to her swollen lips. "Tomorrow then."

"Yeah," she said, her voice dazed and dreamy. Then it was like something snapped and she stood up straight, the dreamy look disappeared and the Veronica that Logan had been actually falling for was gone again.

Logan stepped back and nodded. "Thank you for understanding."

"I love you, pookey, but I don't have to like you right now," she said with a serious expression as she stepped around Logan and walked away, leaving him standing in the street with his mouth hanging open in surprise at her love comment.

 _I am going to lose my mind...hey, maybe then she and I will be a good match!_ he laughed manically and headed back up to his apartment to try to salvage the rest of his poker night.


	8. Day 7

**Chapter 8 - Day 7**

* * *

The previous night Veronica had rushed away from Logan as fast as she could. The final straw had been telling him she 'loved' him but didn't 'like' him. There was no way she was going to let him see her break down in laughter when he'd just pled for her to take him back. But the setup had been perfect. The stars really had been aligned in her favor that night. An 'I love you' declaration had been on her list of don'ts and she'd gotten to use it, on top of everything else. And what he didn't know was that she had learned something very interesting during the poker game. He was in some kind of a competition with Lilly Kane and Jackie Cook to give the DeLauer Diamond pitch.

It had been bothering Veronica that Jackie had so easily agreed to help them get Logan out of his apartment. And Jackie also knew what the article that Veronica was working on was about, which meant that Jackie knew what Veronica was doing to Logan. _Why would she help?_ Of course, there was the fact that Jackie was good friends with Lilly, Logan's ex, so maybe that would be motivation enough. But there was more to it; Veronica had that Mars tingle. This was off. Could his willingness to put up with what she was putting him through have something to do with the DeLauer pitch? It was worth more thought she decided as she finally rolled out of bed.

She'd just finished pouring her morning cup of coffee when her phone rang. She reached for her cell and saw that it was Parker.

"Hey, doll. What's shakin'?"

" _What time do you want to do this therapy session? We still have to put in a little face time at work today._ "

"I guess maybe right after work? Maybe we can use it to take off early…" Veronica mused. "What about 3:30?"

" _I like that. Then depending on how it goes, maybe Mac can meet us for drinks?_ "

"Great, then I'll see you at the office in a little bit." Veronica ended the call and sent a text to Logan.

 **To Logan Echolls:** 3:30 with Dr. Lee

* * *

Logan tossed his racquetball back and forth between his hands as he stared at his project whiteboard. He'd worked out all the kinks for his pitch, and now he just had to get through four more days...his cell buzzed with a new text message.

 **From Veronica Mars:** 3:30 with Dr. Lee

 _Great...just wonderful. Four more days._

 **To Veronica Mars:** I'll pick you up at 3:00

"You know, I still don't understand what's going on," Wallace said, plucking the ball out of the air in front of Logan's face, and then joining him to stare at the whiteboard.

"Understand what? I thought you were totally onboard with the pitch?" Logan asked, puzzled by Wallace's non sequitur.

Wallace tossed the ball against the wall and Logan caught it on the return and threw it back at the wall. "Naw, the pitch is solid," Wallace said, catching the ball and holding it. "I mean Veronica. I've been around her a few times now. Is there any chance someone is trying to punk you? Because after last night, I'm not buying it," Wallace said, moving to sit on the edge of Logan's desk.

Logan turned to look at Wallace. They'd been friends for years now and Wallace was a straight shooter. He called things like he saw them and he was an impeccable judge of character. Back when Logan had started dating Lilly, Wallace had warned him to be careful and not get attached. In Wallace's words 'I don't think Lilly's that kind of girl', and he had been completely right.

When Logan didn't respond, Wallace continued, "Last night I saw the girl you described last week. She was funny and engaging. She had no trouble joining in on any of the conversations. She took the ribbing the guys gave her about you and dished it back admirably. I think the crazy bitch thing is an act." Wallace shook his head then his eyes widened. "Logan, you never told me how you met her."

"Well, it was for the bet for the pitch. We were all at Enjouée...um…" Logan thought back to the evening and who had picked out Veronica...he nearly choked. "Lilly!"

"Well, dude, you're fucked." Wallace really did have a way with words.

* * *

After a quick meeting with Celeste explaining their latest plan, Parker had headed out to prep her apartment for the 'therapy session'. Of course now that Veronica was alone and thinking about the plan, she realized that she and Parker had never set any kind of parameters for the 'session', and Parker without direction was not confidence-inspiring. _Too late now_ , she thought as Logan pulled up to the curb in front of _Composure_ on his motorcycle. _Now or never, girly-girl._

Veronica accepted the helmet Logan offered and got on the back of his motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around his waist and enjoyed the feel of him. It was nice to just touch him and not have to worry about the act for a few minutes. But then, all too soon, they arrived at Parker's building.

A funeral dirge played in Veronica's head as she led the way up to Parker's apartment; slowly settling back into her part. "If you're going to commit to this, you're really going to have to open up. And, you know, dig deep."

"I will if you will," Logan said, grabbing her hand before Veronica could knock on the door. Logan pushed her gently against the wall next to Parker's door, his hand running up and down her waist, just firm enough not to tickle. "Before we go in, I need to ask you something."

Veronica swallowed as her body started reacting to his nearness, his touch. "Anything," her voice cracked.

"Do you know Lilly Kane?"

"Wait, what?" _Why would he ask me about her? Unless she's part of whatever is going on..._

"Do you know her? I work with her—used to date her…" Logan pressed, both with his words and his presence.

"Um...yes. I knew that. And yes, I know her or well…" Veronica waffled her hand in the air, "I've met her. She and Jackie Cook came to _Composure_ last week for our staff meeting. I met them both then…"

"That's it? You've met her once." Logan shook his head, stepped away from Veronica and then knocked on Parker's door.

Veronica jumped in surprise at the sight of Parker in what could only be described as a grandma nightgown (she owned more than one?) and giant glasses. "Veronica Mars. Logan Echolls. Please come in," Parker said in an affected voice.

Veronica led the way in, doing her best not to laugh, and took a seat on the couch.

Once they were all settled, Parker smiled brightly. "Before we get started, how will you be paying for this session?"

Veronica wanted to curl up and die, but instead, she turned to Logan. "Pookey?"

"Um...sure, how much?" he asked.

"Three hundred for the first half hour."

Logan sighed, pulled out his wallet, and tossed three hundred dollar bills on the coffee table. "Whatever it takes." Veronica glared at Parker who shrugged in response.

"So tell me," Parker scooped up the money, "how long have you been seeing each other?"

"This is day seven," Veronica replied.

"Yeah, a week. So what do you think, doc? Do we have the stuff songs are written about?" Logan asked facetiously.

Veronica snorted. She couldn't hold it back, and the smile Logan gave her was a thing of beauty. _He knows…Jackie must have told him! Fuckity fuck fuck._ Veronica deflated where she sat.

"Now, Logan, please be serious." Parker saved the day. If it were left to Veronica at this point, she'd have just spilled it all. She was so worn down after the last week. _Who knew acting crazy would be so exhausting?_

"Sorry, _excuse me_ ," he said, sarcasm rolling sharply off his tongue.

"Did you hear that? That tone. This is what I'm talking about," Veronica said, recovering her role just in time.

"I did indeed. Now why don't you tell me about your sex life," Parker said primly.

 _Might as well have some fun while he's still playing along._ "Hm...well, we have definitely had problems there. Logan he um...well, he has performance issues."

"Excuse me, I have no problem performing. In fact if I remember correctly, I gave you an earth _shattering_ orgasm," Logan replied first defensive and then clearly smug.

"Veronica, would you describe that orgasm as the best you've ever had?" Parker asked over her Professor Trelawney glasses.

 _Bitch! She knows that's exactly how I would describe it._ "It was okay," Veronica lied.

"Don't bullshit me, sugarpuss. I know what that was, and 'okay' is not the right adjective. Either you are the most responsive person I've ever been with or I completely rocked your world. And that was just my hands." He wiggled his fingers at her.

Veronica blushed hard and glanced at Parker who was grinning like a mad woman. "Doctor, maybe you could get us back on track. I don't think my pleasure—or lack thereof—was the problem. I believe the issue was when I attempted to reciprocate."

"Promise not to call my cock 'Princess Sophia', and I'm pretty sure we can work it out." He winked at her, and if he didn't look so damn sexy when he was being a prick, she might have been able to formulate a response.

"Well, Veronica, it looks like he has a proposition for you. What do you think?" Parker asked.

Veronica whipped around and was surprised to see Logan looking as shocked as she was. "What kind of therapist are you again?" he asked.

"Um...well. The board certified kind." Parker stumbled over the words.

Veronica took a little pleasure in watching Parker squirm since she was the reason Veronica was in this position to begin with. "Hold on a second," Logan said, standing up from the couch and walking toward a wall covered with framed photos.

Veronica groaned and turned to glare at Parker. She mouthed 'pictures' and Parker dropped her face into the open palm of her hand. If hadn't known before he knew now.

"Okay, it's time for someone to explain what the fuck is going on!" Logan held out a picture of Parker, Mac, and Veronica at a _Composure_ event. "You two know each other. Were you lying? Do you know Lilly better than you said?"

"Um...Parker, maybe you could give us a minute," Veronica requested. Parker got up and headed to her bedroom, a small 'sorry' heard as she passed Logan.

"Explain," Logan said, dragging his fingers roughly through his hair in obvious distress. "Is she paying you? No, that's not right. Some kind of quid pro quo?" He paced a tight circle. "You make sure I can't give the DeLauer pitch, and she makes sure you get something...an article? A job somewhere else? God, Veronica, please tell me I'm wrong."

"I don't know anything about your DeLauer pitch except what you've told me. I don't know Lilly. I was telling the truth; I've met her once. I don't have any deal with her. I don't understand what you're accusing me of. I've been a complete lunatic, sure, but what does Lilly Kane and the DeLauer pitch have to do with it?"

"Why did you agree to go out with me?" he asked, sweat breaking out across his forehead. He looked desperate and hurt.

"I was looking for someone to use for an article. I thought you'd figured it out, especially after yesterday. No sane person puts up with all the bullshit I've been throwing at you."

"You didn't target me?" He stared at her with an intensity that made Veronica's heart pound.

"No, you approached me, remember? I was just looking for a single guy to torture for ten days. That was the real article I was working on: 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'. It's ridiculous, but it was to help Parker. It's kind of a long story," Veronica said, not wanting to get too bogged down in the details of Parker's personal life if she could avoid it. But at the same time, she actually really liked Logan and felt she owed him the explanation he was asking for.

"Did Lilly or Jackie know about your article?"

"Yeah, they were at the meeting where I got the assignment. Jackie even helped us get you out of your place yesterday so I could mess up your poker night. I've been wondering about that actually."

"Those bitches, they set me up!" he yelled and then turned away from Veronica where she still sat on the couch. Veronica watched Logan as he took several deep breaths and rolled his shoulders, clearly doing some sort of relaxation technique. After a few minutes he turned back to her. "There was a bet. Lilly and Jackie had the pitch, but if I could," he swallowed and looked away, "um...if I could bring the girl of their choosing to the DeLauer's party as my girlfriend then I would get to give the pitch."

"Holy shit! Wow!" Veronica tried to be more articulate but she stumbled over every word she tried to find to describe what they had done. She finally landed on, "Bitches!"

Logan walked to the couch and sat next to Veronica and took her hands. "You didn't know?"

"I didn't know."

"You're not really crazy?"

"I have my moments. But no—" His lips crashed into hers cutting off what she was going to say next and then it didn't matter because Logan had picked Veronica up and put her in his lap. He kissed her hard and with an intensity she hadn't seen in him yet. She loved it. Veronica pushed her fingers through Logan's hair and pulled him closer as his hands roamed over her body.

"Ah-hem!" Parker broke the spell that had taken over them both.

Veronica dropped her head to Logan's shoulder. "Sorry, Parker. Um...Logan maybe we should take this to your place." She lifted her head and pushed off his lap. "We still have a lot to talk about."

"You know something funny? I guess Wallace was right. Couple's therapy was exactly what we needed."

* * *

Logan gripped Veronica's hand tightly as they rode the elevator up to his apartment. His mind was a jumbled mess. He'd barely been able to speak a word. Instead, his mind was swirling with all the ways he'd been betrayed over the years. But this...Lilly knowing what Veronica's article was and intentionally setting him up to fail...He knew he shouldn't be surprised, but he was and it stung. He'd always thought that, despite the way he and Lilly had ended things, maybe eventually they would be able to at least be colleagues who didn't dislike each other, and at best, maybe, friends. Now it was clear to him that would never happen.

"As much as I like the strong silent type, maybe you could try talking to me about what's going through your head," Veronica said as they exited the elevator.

Logan quickly unlocked the door to his apartment and got them inside. Little Krull was wagging his tail from inside his crate, clearly excited to see them both. Veronica kicked off her shoes and beelined for the puppy. Logan watched with amusement as she picked him up and gave him kisses.

"Let's start here. We need to pick a different name for Krull. I can't take it!"

Veronica turned sparkling eyes to him. "Yeah, we do. So I take it that means you do want to keep him, huh?"

"Don't even think about it, Mars. After all the shit I put up with this last week, this little guy is mine," he said, taking the puppy from her arms, earning him a pouty look that made him want to bite her lower lip. And then it hit him—he could—so he did.

Veronica gasped into his mouth as Logan sucked her lip and then alternately nibbled it while teasing her with his tongue. She moaned and he released her lip with a pop and gave her a cocky smirk.

Veronica frowned but her eyes were sparkling. "So that's how it is now?" she asked with obviously fake disapproval.

"Yup! Now—names. I've been thinking something like Charlie or maybe Simon?"

* * *

After taking the newly named Christopher for a quick walk, Veronica decided it was time to broach their shared problem again. She didn't really want to, but they had more to talk about and the hour they had spent playfully bickering over the puppy's new name (and then his new nicknames) had overrun any more serious discussion.

"What a good boy you are, Chrissy!" Veronica gave the wiggly little guy a treat before taking a seat on the couch.

"He's a boy. I'm sticking with Topher." Logan continued his argument from earlier.

"That's fine; he's plenty smart enough to learn two names." Veronica let herself relax into their newfound banter. "Logan?"

"Yes, sugarpuss," he replied, joining her on the couch and draping an arm across her shoulders.

"You have no idea how wonderful it is to just be myself again. To not be scheming. Though I have to say, I did enjoy messing with you a little bit...Lo-lo."

Logan laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'm enjoying it too, and considering some of the other things you've called me in the last week, I'll take Lo-lo." He continued to chuckle. "So what's the plan tonight?"

"Well, I thought it might be good if we talked a bit more about what happened this past week and then maybe go out? But you know, like a normal couple."

Logan tensed beside her. "What else is there to discuss? Lilly set me up knowing how it would affect both my personal life and my career. I should have known better than to cross her. Lesson learned."

"Why would she do that? I get not wanting to lose the pitch, but DeLauer Diamonds...I mean, come on, even if you were the head of the team, it would be a team. She most likely wouldn't have suffered for the loss."

"Honestly, I don't think it had that much to do with the professional side of the arrangement. I think she wanted to mess with me. She likes to play games and have people under her control. Don't get me wrong, she can be a lot of fun, but she bores easily and when she gets bored the people who care about her tend to get hurt."

His words hung heavy. Clearly he had been a casualty of Lilly's boredom at some point. "What happened? What did she do to you?"

A darkness settled over Logan. He looked impossibly sad and lost before taking her hand in his. "Maybe some other time, Veronica. I'm ready to put it out of my mind at least until Monday when I'm going to have to deal with her. How about we decide where to go for dinner and then maybe dancing?"

Veronica wanted to push him so badly; she wanted to know what had happened. She wanted to dig into how they had ended up where they were. But the sadness she could see in him made her decide that her answers could wait. She wanted to see him smile and be happy. And it felt good to want that.

* * *

"Are you sure about this place?" Logan asked as he followed Veronica into the dark speakeasy era styled club. He was the adventurous sort, but after the week he'd just had he was feeling a little gun shy.

"Don't be scared, sugarlumps, I'll still like you even if you have two left feet." Veronica winked over her shoulder at him.

Logan reached forward and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her snuggly against his chest. "I'll have you know I can cut a mean rug," he whispered into her ear, enjoying her shiver.

"Promises, promises. We'll see." She stepped out of his grasp and followed the hostess to a small table set for two. It was just a few feet from the dance floor but luckily away from the band. "So here's how this works: we get a fancy multiple course meal—something I'm sure you're familiar with—access to the open bar...and a dancing lesson!" Veronica grinned.

"My goodness, Mars, you weren't kidding when you said you were going to make some of this week up to me. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to woo me. Please tell me you're trying to woo me," he said the last into her ear and placed a feather light kiss on her jaw.

A pink flush appeared on Veronica's chest. "You caught me," she practically purred as Logan pressed several more light kisses down her neck.

Logan pulled away to hold Veronica's chair out for her and then leaned back in, "And I don't need dancing lessons."

* * *

Veronica collapsed into her chair, Logan hadn't been kidding when he said he didn't need dancing lessons. He had moved her around the floor with ease, and it turned out Veronica was the one trying to keep up; lucky for her, Logan was an excellent partner.

"That open bar calling your name? I'm guessing you want something of the rehydrating variety." Logan smirked down at her.

"You guessed correctly. Bottled water. And Logan—" she waited until he met her eyes, "—unopened."

"As you wish." His smile looked genuine and unconcerned.

 _God it is nice to not be judged for being careful about drinks in bars and public places._ Veronica leaned back in her chair and let her eyes drift shut, taking in the music and the heat from everyone dancing. This was another little gem from her time with Piz, though being here with Logan was a completely different experience.

"Look what the cat dragged in." An unwelcome voice jolted Veronica from her relaxed pose. Upon opening her eyes, Veronica saw that one of her least favorite people had taken Logan's seat.

"Hello, Madison, what a...surprise," Veronica said, trying to hide her displeasure.

"I'll say. I thought it was in bad taste to bring a new beau to a place you used to go with an ex," Madison said with her head held high.

"Then I guess you're in good company. Isn't that Piz heading toward us?" Veronica sniped and then felt the warm weight of a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything okay?" Logan asked just loud enough to be heard as he placed an unopened bottle of water in Veronica's hand.

Veronica nodded and stood, quickly gesturing for Logan to take her seat. He looked at her with raised brows but obliged. Veronica then settled herself into his lap just in time for Piz to realize whom he was approaching, based on the sour look he gave her.

"Veronica, it's been awhile," Piz said, dropping a hand onto Madison's shoulder.

"That it has." _And not nearly long enough._ "Excuse my manners. Logan let me introduce you to one of my...colleagues, Madison. And Piz, her date?" Veronica asked slyly, hoping to make Piz and Madison uncomfortable (a little pleasure taken at another's discomfort is completely normal!).

"Um...yes. Stosh Piznarski." Piz held his hand out to Logan.

Logan shook his hand briefly and returned it to where it had been resting on Veronica's knee. "Piznarski...I recognize your name. NPR right?"

"That's me," Piz replied.

"We used to date," Veronica said with a slight laugh.

"Is that so, sugarpuss? He seems a little..." Veronica watched with pleasure as Logan considered Piz and clearly found him wanting. Logan held up his hand and waffled it between them. "Well, you just don't strike me as the kind of guy up to the task of taking on Veronica. She's a handful." Logan squeezed her knee.

Piz stood there, his mouth opening and closing like a cartoon fish, and Madison looked ready to burst.

"Funny thing. I feel completely revived. Ready to take me for another spin, Alligator?"

"For a Mop like you, you got it." Logan stood while keeping Veronica tight to his body.

"If you're lucky maybe I'll show you my hoochie coochie skills." Veronica winked at Logan and led him back to the dance floor. Logan spun her out and Veronica saw (with delight) that Piz and Madison were still stuttering where she and Logan had left them.

"I take it things didn't end well?" Logan asked as he pulled Veronica in close.

"Oh I wouldn't say 'not well', maybe more that it was fairly one-sided. He wanted a person who doesn't exist. The one I have a problem with is Madison. She's a real bitch. Maybe we should introduce her to Lilly. They'd love to hate each other."

Logan chuckled softly. "Anything to get her off my case. After this dance, what'd you say we get out of here? I'm very interested in those hoochie coochie skills you mentioned," he said and then spun her out and back, swinging her under his arm and back around before dropping her into a brief dip.

Veronica stared up at Logan feeling a little breathless. "Let's go now."

* * *

The cab ride was excruciating. Logan shifted uncomfortably as the cab finally pulled up in front of his building. He threw a wad of cash to the driver and pulled Veronica out of the car.

Logan moved Veronica between himself and the door, and walked her backwards while placing butterfly kisses across her cheeks. At the door he trapped her in place with his hips and punched in his code. The door clicked and Logan held Veronica to his body as he turned the knob and rushed them to the elevator.

"Okay a few ground rules," Logan said after pressing the button for this floor, and started trailing kisses down her neck.

"We have rules now?"

"Most definitely! I think, considering the 'Princess Sophia' incident, it's only fair that I get to set some parameters," Logan teased, and resumed his assault on her neck.

"Okay, lay it out for me," Veronica said, her voice hitching as he hit a sweet spot against her fluttering pulse.

"Mmm...I like that, maybe that's where I'll start. Laying you out." The elevator pinged and the doors sprang open.

"Rules, Echolls. Stay focused!" Veronica said, taking his hand forcefully and pulling him to the door.

"Right. Rules. No naming my junk!"

"A given," she agreed while moving out of his way so he could open the door.

"No leaving in the middle of the night," Logan said as he pushed the door open.

Veronica stepped into the apartment ahead of him. "Okay. I think I can handle that one. Any others?"

Logan considered her question. He'd really just been joking about having rules, but now he wondered if he might have more. "At this moment no. But, Veronica—" he turned her to face him "—if we're going to give this a shot, just...I guess give it a real shot. How does that sound?"

"Good. Now shut up and kiss me. I've been fantasizing about coming home with you since our first dance."

Logan didn't need to be told twice. He kicked the door shut behind them and scooped Veronica up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she started kissing her way across his cheek and then nipped his earlobe causing him to falter on the stairs.

He carefully set her on the bed, kicked off his shoes, and then knelt down to remove her shoes. "I love that you own actual dancing shoes," he said removing the solid two-inch heels. He'd gotten so used to all the women around him wearing skyscraper height shoes that they could barely walk in that it was refreshing to be with a woman who actually chose her shoes for their purpose. Dancing in stilettos was not really an easy task, but in her low heels she'd been easy to lead on the dance floor.

Logan tossed the shoes to the side and kissed his way up her calves; enjoying each little hitch of her breath and the feel of her body vibrating beneath him. He slid a hand up the outside of her thigh and looked up at her, "What do you want Veronica?"

A lazy smile graced Veronica's face and she hummed when Logan nipped just above her knee.

"What's on the menu? I'm feeling pretty hungry and may need lots of options."

"I hope you like multiple courses," he chuckled against the inside of her thigh and started crawling up her body. Logan pushed her dress up around her waist revealing a red lace thong, just like in his dream from the day after they met. He looked up her body and saw exactly what he'd been hoping for, heavy lidded eyes, kiss-swollen lips, and a flush staining her cheeks. "God, you're gorgeous."

She sat up and pulled the dress the rest of the way off. Logan placed a teasing kiss on her hip and then kissed his way up her stomach. She arched up into his touch and he took advantage to unclasp her bra and quickly discard it.

"I'm feeling a little underdressed here, Logan." He felt her reach between them and start unbuttoning his shirt. Rather than wait for her to finish unbuttoning the shirt he pulled back and yanked it over his head and undid his belt, letting his slacks drop to the floor. Logan looked up to the sight of Veronica licking her lips as she stared at him.

"See something you like?"

She nodded her head and moved to sit at the edge of the bed pulling Logan into the V of her legs. Before he could make his next move Veronica gripped his hips and began placing kisses down his abs. She licked a stripe darting her tongue into his navel and then down to his boxers. Logan was so aroused that he was beyond any sort of protest (not that he had any) as she slipped his boxers down his hips and wrapped her hand around the base of his erection.

Sure strokes had Logan moaning and helplessly thrusting into her hands when a moist heat replaced the softness of her hands. "Holy shit, Veronica!"

She hummed and took him in until Logan felt the back of her throat, it felt so good he knew he was going to come if he didn't stop her now. He ran his hand through her loose wavy hair and urged her up. "My turn."

Logan dropped to his knees, leaving a lingering kiss on her lips as he went. He slid his hands under her ass, scooted her to be level with his face, and then carefully removed her little thong. He teased a finger along her center making her shudder then followed the same path with his tongue. Veronica's hips thrust up into his mouth and he took the hint; no longer teasing he circled her clit and sunk a finger into her waiting heat. And then a second as she started thrashing under him and calling out his name.

He reached out for his nightstand and retrieved a condom, opening and rolling it on one handed while he continued to keep her just this side of coming.

"Logan," she keened. "Please, more."

Logan stood and lifted her legs up to rest on his shoulders, thankful yet again for his taller platform bed, and rubbed himself from her clit past her opening. "Is that what you want? I want to be inside you so bad."

"Yes! Please Logan," she said breathlessly.

Logan pushed into her slowly, savoring the feel of her muscles lightly contracting as her body adjusted to him. He looked down into her eyes and couldn't believe how light his heart felt, he smiled and reached out for her, taking her in a kiss that felt more joyful than any other kiss he'd ever been a part of. She giggled lightly as they broke for air and matched his smile.

"Hard to believe we're here doing this after the last week," she said on a light sigh, as Logan started to move inside of her.

"Very hard," he thrust just a little more forcefully and delighted in her moan of pleasure. There were no more words and time lost meaning as they moved with each other. When Logan realized that all the sensations both physical and emotional were starting to overwhelm him, he reached a hand between them. "God Veronica, you feel so good." Logan circled her clit and increased his pace as he felt her body start to contract around him and finally let himself go as she called out his name.

Logan rolled them to the middle of the bed and clung to Veronica, his body trying to replenish the lost oxygen and craving more contact. He had always been a cuddler and holding Veronica's relaxed body against his own brought him a sense of contentment he hadn't felt in years (or maybe ever).

"So, Veronica, I was thinking…" Logan trailed off and continued to trace abstract patterns on Veronica's bare back.

"Does it hurt?" she asked with a giggle as his fingers trailed along her sensitive waist.

"Oh, you're so funny. Yes, it hurts terribly. Can you kiss it better?" he teased.

She sat up and gave him a quick kiss on the temple. "Better?"

"Immensely. Now back to what I was thinking. So my mom is visiting my aunt and uncle for the weekend on Staten Island. And I thought it might be nice to get away for a couple of days. We could work on really getting to know each other, and be a safe distance from Lilly and your boss."

Veronica stared at him for several long moments, and Logan realized that maybe that was too much, too soon. He felt a wave of insecurity wash over him. What if she was working with Lilly? She could have been lying, and now he was putting himself out there to be crushed—again. He turned away, not wanting her to see his inner turmoil.

A soft hand touched his cheek. "Hey. I'd really like that. I should have spoken sooner. It's just I hadn't thought about my boss. Celeste is going to be pissed. Which is all the more reason to head out to Staten Island; I'll tell her I forgot my phone." She smiled and cuddled back into Logan's side. "Hey, look at us making real couple plans!"

"It's pretty great," Logan kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, it is."


	9. Days 8 and 9

**Chapter 9 - Day 8**

* * *

Veronica woke to the shivery feel of Logan running his fingers lightly up and down from her hips to her waist.

"Mmm...good, you're awake," he said softly from behind her. "We have a big day. Do we need to go to your place before we head out to Staten Island?"

Veronica stretched and then scooted back to be closer to Logan. He responded by dropping his hand to her stomach and holding her against him.

"We do, but do we need to rush? I'm kind of enjoying where I am at the moment." She rotated her hips against Logan and felt his moan vibrate from his chest to her back.

"No," his voice cracked. "No rush. I'm pretty sure I could be convinced to stay right here as long as you want."

Veronica started to rub herself against Logan's morning wood. Trying to keep her hips aligned with his, she reached for the dresser where a pile of condoms sat. She couldn't quite reach the closest one, but Logan seemed to realize the issue and shifted them both closer. Veronica leaned out and knocked the whole pile to the floor. "Crap!" She pulled away and leaned down to the floor and found herself face-to-face with little Christopher. His tail wagging away, he licked her hand as she retrieved the condoms. Veronica pulled herself back up onto the bed, but apparently Chrissy had other plans. He whimpered as soon as she was out of his sight.

"I take it we have puppy business that needs to be attended to…" Logan said, rolling onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Afraid so. And we need to make arrangements for him for while we're gone. Or are we bringing him with us?" she asked, rolling back over to pick up the puppy and put him on the bed with them.

Logan ruffled the puppy's ears. "I think I'll get Wallace to puppy sit. Now I'm going to take this little scamp out, and I expect you to be waiting here for me. I still have plans for you." He rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats.

"Yes sir." Veronica mock saluted. _That won't be a problem...not at all._

* * *

Logan stopped a ways back from where Veronica was standing at the railing of the ferry. It had been an insane week, and he was still shocked by the previous day's revelations. Though leaving out the full extent of his bet niggled at him. He couldn't tell Veronica about that; he'd just have to wait and see how this weekend went. Logan was pretty confident that the connection they shared was going to grow now that they weren't being hindered by all of the weird "dating don'ts". At least he really hoped that was the case, because he was pretty sure he was falling hard for her.

Walking the rest of the way to the railing, Logan stepped close behind Veronica and braced his arms on either side of her. He leaned in and kissed her neck, causing her to startle and then melt back into him.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, placing another kiss just below her ear.

"Maybe." She turned in his arms and leaned back against the railing. "All right. Lay it out for me. Who all am I meeting?"

"My mom's sister and her husband. My mom should be there, but well...you'll see. She's a character. We may even be graced with my sister's presence Apparently she and my mother are speaking again." Logan shrugged and smirked down at Veronica. "Let's see, I have a few cousins too and an 'uncle'." He held up quote fingers and then stepped in closer to Veronica and ducked his head down to her level. "I didn't really know any of our extended family growing up. But after I moved out here for college, I got a surprise visit from them. They don't like my dad very much."

"Well, then we'll all be in good company. I don't like him much either, and I've never even met him."

Logan ducked his head down and dropped it onto Veronica's shoulder, hoping he could hide the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He looked up and saw that they were almost to the Saint George Terminal. His felt butterflies in his stomach; he'd never brought anyone home to meet his family.

He'd been on the verge of introducing Lilly to his family when the disastrous weekend at the Southampton house occurred. Now here he was, only one week into what could barely be called a new relationship, and he was taking her to meet the most important people in his life.

 _Maybe I'm losing my mind..._

* * *

Veronica stepped out of the cab and into the fire. Okay, maybe that was being overly dramatic, but as they pulled up to Logan's aunt's house, it finally hit her that she was headed to meet his family. People he cared about. Veronica had so few people in her life that she truly cared about, that the gesture meant a lot (even if he had reassured her repeatedly that it was no big deal).

Logan held out his hand. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I think I'll ever be." She intertwined her fingers with his and let him lead her up to the house.

They had barely walked through the door when two young children ran full speed past them and through the house followed by tall brunette with a friendly, but exasperated smile.

"Logan, you're timing is perfect. The hellions are on a tear and only you have the energy to deal with them," the girl said, giving Logan a hug.

Once she released him, Logan turned to Veronica. "Before I go chase the wild creatures, Veronica, this is my cousin Heather. She's Aunt Lisa and Uncle Harry's youngest and my frequent video game date. The troublemakers, Xander and Izzy, who ran by are her older sister Melinda's. Heather, maybe you could take Veronica outback to meet everyone?" he asked and set down the bags he'd been carrying.

Veronica felt a little wave of panic at the thought of meeting all these people without Logan with her, but the decision was taken out of her hands as the kids reappeared jumping up and down and calling out Logan's name as they pulled him away.

Heather laughed and turned to Veronica. "Come on, none of us bite...Well maybe Trina, but she's been very well behaved this weekend," Heather whispered as she led Veronica to the back of the house and out onto a big deck with a view of Upper Bay.

Sitting around a large table was a group of people that didn't quite look like they belonged together. At the far end sat Lynn Echolls, looking lovely as always, and next to her sat a woman that must have been her sister. They looked very much alike except that Lisa was dressed more casually and lacked the dramatic makeup and polished look of professionally styled hair. Lisa was Lynn if Lynn hadn't been a movie star. It was an interesting juxtaposition.

"Hey everyone!" Heather interrupted the card game they were all playing. "This is Veronica." Heather smiled mischievously; it was a smile she'd seen on Logan's face a few times as well. "Veronica, down there at the end with Lynn, who I'm sure you recognize, is my mom, Lisa, and dad, Harry." They all waved and smiled at Veronica. "Next to my dad is Melinda, spawner of the hellions, and her husband, Leo, though we like to call him Deputy."

Veronica followed along with Heather's introductions. It wasn't hard to spot Melinda; she looked like an older version of Heather, and then her husband was in a Richmond County Sheriff's department uniform. Next to him sat a familiar redhead. _That must be Trina._

"And finally, this is Trina." Heather finished the introductions and indicated that Veronica should take one of the empty seats.

"So, Veronica, are you a friend of Heather's?" Lisa asked. Veronica noticed the thoughtful expression on Lynn's face.

"Oh um...not exactly—" Veronica stuttered and then gasped as she felt a soft pair of lips on her temple.

"Veronica's _my_ friend actually," Logan said, giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and then taking the empty seat between Lynn and Veronica.

"Oh my goodness. Really Logan?" Lisa's smile widened and she got out of her seat and suddenly Veronica found herself in an unexpected hug. "We are so excited to meet you Veronica," she said, giving Veronica an extra squeeze.

"Me too." Veronica let herself relax into the gesture. An adult woman hadn't hugged her in a long time. Thoughts of her own mother threatened to surface, but Veronica pushed them back down, not wanting to expose herself like that in front of strangers.

"Okay, Aunt Lisa, don't scare her off." Logan laughed and pulled his aunt into a hug.

"It's lovely to meet you Veronica," Lynn said politely, once Logan released Lisa and took his seat.

"You've met everyone?" Logan asked; before Veronica could respond to Lynn, she nodded. "Good, okay, and since the kids are occupied…" Logan reached down and pulled up the box of scones they'd picked up at Alice's Tea Cup.

"Yes!" Heather bounced in her seat waiting for the box to be passed to her.

"And...We may have stopped at Magnolia and picked up some banana pudding. But that's for after dinner," Logan said sternly, though there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Such a good boy to always remember my favorites," Lisa's face took on a soft expression.

Seeing Logan with his family made Veronica miss home. It had been years since her family consisted of more than just her dad and their dog. She really thought she was okay with that; hadn't considered anything different in so long that being here and seeing this was really starting to get to her. Instead of giving into the feelings, Veronica focused on the white-chocolate raspberry scone Logan set in front of her. _My favorite. How does he do that?_

A few minutes later, Veronica brushed the crumbs from the delicious scone off her lap and looked up to find Lynn watching her intensely. The table had been fairly quiet while they'd all indulged, but now that the food was disappearing, Veronica could feel a tension building.

"Are you the same Veronica who got Logan a puppy?" Lynn asked. A lovely smile graced her face, but Veronica didn't miss the glance and slightly raised eyebrow she directed at Logan.

Veronica cleared her throat. "Yeah, that's me." She shrugged and Logan took her hand in his.

"She is. Sometimes I'm wrong." Veronica heard him say in a lower voice as the others around the table asked for pictures of the puppy and for an explanation of how it happened. It may have been a strange story, but at least it was entertaining. Veronica sat back and let Logan take the lead. If this family had as finely a tuned bullshit meter as Logan did, it was better to let him deal with it.

* * *

"Wallace, how is my little Christopher doing?" Logan asked after getting his and Veronica's things settled in the apartment above his aunt's garage. He'd been a little concerned about leaving Veronica alone with them all again so soon, but Heather and Melinda seemed to have really taken to her so he felt like he was leaving her in safe hands.

"Krull _is doing great. I don't care what you say, I'm not calling him Christopher—_ " Logan started to interrupt " _—or Topher! This little man is the warrior king and you'll never change my mind_." Logan could practically see Wallace nod his head.

"Come on, man. Just think of the shit I'll get when I take him to the dog park. At least call him Chrissy. That's what Veronica's calling him."

" _Is that so? You know you didn't tell me much about this impromptu trip…_ "

"There's a lot to tell. But suffice it to say, Veronica is a much more interesting person than I thought, and you were right about all that crazy shit being an act."

" _I knew it!_ " Logan had to hold the phone away from his ear. " _So is this you taking her to meet the parents?"_

"Sort of. But really more trying to get away from Lilly and from Veronica's boss. Veronica's been getting emails from her boss periodically, asking for an update on her torture of me and of course that isn't still happening."

" _So Lilly was involved in all of this?_ " Wallace asked.

"Jackie, too, apparently. Though for your sake, I'll keep my revenge focused on Lilly."

" _That's up to you, man. Hey, you're family doing poker night?"_

"Always," Logan said, unzipping his suitcase, and moving the box of condoms he'd brought to the nightstand. There was a reason he'd insisted they stay in the above-garage apartment...

" _Well, you need to be careful. That girl is a shark. Do not underestimate her! I think she might be better than you,"_ Wallace chuckled over the line.

"No way! I am the reigning champion. You've seen the board," Logan scoffed.

" _Sure I've seen the board, and I've been playing poker with you for how long? Seriously though, she took us all."_

"Okay, consider me warned. You want a side bet that I'll out do Veronica tonight?"

" _It's your money, man._ "

"Loser has to sing at the party on Monday," Logan offered, excited at the prospect of tone-deaf Wallace having to sing in front of all those clients.

" _Hope you've been working on your karaoke, 'cause I'm going to pick something Bru-Tal!"_

"Bring it. You don't scare me."

" _On that note, I need to take Little Man here out. Have fun with Veronica, and I'll be thinking long and hard about what song you'll be singing at the party."_

"And I'll be doing something else long and hard—" Logan heard the click of the call ending.

* * *

Veronica slowly made her way back down from the above-garage apartment. Dinner had been delicious, and Logan's family had been very welcoming, even if she did get the feeling that Lynn was just pretending to like her. But Lynn's reluctance wasn't surprising if Logan had mentioned any of Veronica's erratic behavior the previous week. She decided to just be thankful that Lynn hadn't called her out on any of it.

Veronica followed the noise back out to the deck and found Uncle Harry shuffling cards and Logan organizing a box of poker chips.

"Well, boys, what do we have here?" Veronica drawled, as she took the seat next to Logan.

"Why, Miss Mars, this here is a bundle of trouble the likes of which I am certain you cannot handle," Logan played along.

"Oh, Logan, always so dramatic." Harry patted Logan on the shoulder. "Do you play poker, Veronica?"

"I've dabbled," she replied slyly.

"Oh, don't let her fool you, Uncle Harry. This girl took my poker buddies for their paychecks earlier this week, didn't you, sugarpuss?"

"A few shirts may have been lost. But they were terrible players. I'm sure this crowd will prove to be much more worthy opponents." She fluttered her eyelashes at them both.

Harry belted out a joyful laugh. "I'll bet you are just as pure as the driven snow. Couldn't bluff an honest man if you tried, now could you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Pure of heart; innocent as a lamb," Veronica agreed, knowing Harry wouldn't be fooled.

"Tonight is going to be fun." Logan caught her in a quick kiss that left Veronica wanting to drag him back to their room for the night, but the prospect of seeing his family in action was too alluring.

Veronica settled into her seat. "What's the buy-in?"

* * *

Logan watched with unabashed admiration as Veronica bluffed and blustered her way to having more than half of the chips. Leo and Heather seemed especially put out, as they were the reigning champions when Logan didn't play.

"Okay, I think we need to let the cosmos—" he covered his mouth and stage whispered "—and the losers...realign. What does everyone say to a banana pudding break?" Logan asked.

"Hear, hear!" Heather cheered.

Aunt Lisa started to get up, but Logan heard his mother stop her and then follow him into the house. Logan had a pretty good idea what was coming, but it was so rare for his mother to act like a mother that he was intrigued to see what she wanted to say.

Logan opened the refrigerator and pointed to the cabinet for his mother to grab bowls. "Okay, Mom, we're alone. Say what you want to say." He smirked at her.

She harrumphed a little and complied. "I guess I'm just surprised to see you. And even more surprised that you brought a girl home. A girl you said not three days ago would be out of your life after next week…"

Logan couldn't stifle his laugh. She was right. But since when did his mother actually pay attention and remember anything he said? "Well, I wanted to surprise you. And as for Veronica...It's a long story that is beyond entertaining. I promise to share all of it with you, but not tonight. Can we have a date next week? Maybe Wednesday or Thursday? I can explain it all to you and you can see Christopher again." Logan held out his phone to show her the latest picture of the puppy.

Lynn accepted the phone and smiled indulgently at the picture. "My first grandchild...a little hairier than I expected but adorable none the less."

"Thanks, Mom."

"For you, anything. Now let's get these bowls out there, maybe the sugar rush will distract Veronica and let Leo or Heather get back in the game." Lynn smiled and Logan was pleased to see it went all the way to her eyes. Something he hadn't seen since before his father's latest transgression.

Desserts finished and a few more hands in (and most of the chips in Veronica's pile), Logan glanced at his cards and folded in defeat. The last of his chips were used in the ante, and he was unable to call. He didn't really mind. He was used to winning, but watching Veronica in action was more than a little distracting.

He pushed back from the table and took a sip of his beer. Heather's lip was twitching like it did when she had a strong hand, but Leo was flicking his cards, a sure sign he has a good hand as well. Despite watching Veronica most of the evening, he couldn't be certain. Her current expression was unreadable, like it had been the whole night. She'd never once so much as raised an eyebrow. Wallace hadn't been kidding; her poker face was unbelievable. Logan resigned himself to the reality that he would be singing a musical number at the DeLauer party. _I wonder if it would be wildly inappropriate to sing 'Veronica'...it's her fault after all._

Logan noticed Heather lean over to say something to Leo, and at that moment Veronica flashed him her cards—queens full of nines—and winked. His blood started pumping faster, being in on a Veronica Mars ploy was hot.

Heather and Leo both called, and the hands were laid out. Heather came in strong with two pair, fours and eights. Leo had an impressive clubs flush, but Veronica's full house took them all. She pursed her lips and said, "Great game," as she pulled the last of the chips to her pile having wiped out the last remaining players in that round.

"My girlfriend the card shark," he said proudly. He couldn't even be that upset about losing his bet to Wallace, and was already imagining how he was going to convince her to make it up to him. "On that note, folks, I think we need to be headed to bed." Logan pulled Veronica out of her seat and started dragging her away. "Later, losers!" he called out as the sliding door snapped shut.

"Geez, Echolls, you could have let me say goodnight," she scolded.

"Nope. Couldn't be done. I'd have been bending you over the table. And while I'm not opposed to a little exhibitionism...my family is not the audience I'd have in mind."

"You are such a perv."

Logan bit her earlobe and pushed her into their room, "You have no idea...but you will!"

* * *

 **Day 9**

* * *

Veronica woke in the warm and safe cocoon that was Logan's arms. The past twenty-four hours (or more like past week) had been surreal. Since their arrival at his aunt and uncle's, Veronica had been processing memories of her mother during better times...of her life before so much had gone wrong. Sure, leaving for college and then later grad school had all been great, but she'd never been able to recover that feeling of family. But being with Logan's family felt different. It felt hopeful.

"Did you sleep okay?" Logan asked sleepily.

Veronica snuggled in closer, sorry that she had woken him. "Yes," she said, smiling and dropping a quick kiss on the wrist, which rested across her collarbones, his hand lightly gripping her shoulder.

"I like waking up with you. Two mornings in a row...a guy could get used to this…" he said, his voice still thick with sleep, his lips leaving heavy kisses on her neck.

 _Me too,_ she thought but kept her feelings to herself. The memories of her mother were too strong, and she felt much too vulnerable for her current position. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Whatever you'd like. It's Sunday...they'll all be headed to church if you're so inclined."

"Hmm...I'll pass. What else you got?"

"Have you ever driven a motorcycle?"

* * *

Logan stood behind Veronica, his legs straddling Leo's motorcycle, while she tried to get comfortable. "A little bit of give and a little bit of go." He indicated the clutch and gas.

Veronica turned and looked up at him, "What if I mess up?"

"Then you mess up. It won't explode." Logan smiled down at her and kissed her on the tip of the nose. She was adorable when she was uncertain.

"Little bit of give, little bit of go…" she said softly as Logan heard the gear click. The bike shot out from underneath him and Veronica shrieked in what he thought was excitement. He ran to catch up and hopped on behind her just in time for her to kill it.

"You did good," he said into her ear and kissed her cheek. "Ready to try again?" The revving of the engine and movement was his answer. Logan held tight, enjoying the thrill of Veronica figuring out how to ride the motorcycle.

A few more tries later and Logan was convinced she was ready to move onto the road. With a few cheers and excited gasps, they made it to an ice cream stand that had caught Veronica's attention on their way to the boardwalk.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"Of what?" Veronica asked coyly. Logan was starting to get a feel for her different expressions now that they seemed to be more consistent with her actual thoughts and feelings.

"Of the motorcycle? But I'll accept your thoughts on any topic of your choosing." Logan climbed over the low split rail fence and held out a double scoop cone for Veronica.

She accepted and immediately started devouring the cone that had seemed substantial moments before but clearly would be gone in a matter of minutes. "I like the motorcycle."

"You like anything else?" he asked. His words were bold, but he felt some insecurity behind them.

"Maybe. See, I met this really great guy, but I almost fucked it all up…" she said, looking away.

Logan found himself surprised at her expletive, having not heard her swear really before now. And the frankness of her statement was jarring. There were only two people in his life so forthright: his aunt and Heather. Sure he could get his mother to share her real opinion and even on occasion Melinda, but for the most part, everyone was careful about upsetting him. He couldn't blame them exactly, they knew his father; he didn't blame them for being concerned that he had the same temper. But blunt honesty was something Logan had come to value, even when it hurt. It was what had driven him to seek out the DeLauer account, and now he hoped it would help to solidify his relationship with Veronica.

"Yeah, but then you came clean when he confronted you about it. And really, Veronica, I wish I could say the shit you pulled on me this past week was the worst I've been through. But it wasn't. And knowing that wasn't really you...well, let's just say getting to know the real you has been nothing short of—" A huge spray of dirty water hit Logan in the face, drenching him and his melting ice cream. At Veronica's laugh, he turned to see her cone on the ground. The wife beater she'd stolen from him was soaked. His mouth went dry at the sight, and then he realized that anyone near them could see his private 'wet t-shirt' contest also, so Logan pulled off his shirt and tugged it over Veronica's head.

"The Logan Echolls' possessive side rears it's adorable head?" she asked, pulling the shirt into place.

"You know it. Come on, I'll let you drive us home. We can take the back roads. Wouldn't want any tabloid shots showing up of you so indecently dressed." He smirked.

"Hey, I'm not the one without a shirt on!"

"Wanna trade?"

"Not on your life."

* * *

Veronica let Logan pull her up the stairs and straight to the bathroom. They were both still wet, and she felt more than a little gritty. A shower sounded just right. She sat down on the closed toilet while Logan fiddled with the temperature of the water. He'd been amazing all day and the day before too. Again, Veronica found herself emotionally overwhelmed as she tried to hold back the tears threatening to fill her eyes.

"So just remember, hot is cold and cold is…" Logan turned and knelt in front of Veronica, "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"It's just all of this. Your family is great. I just keep thinking about when you're aunt hugged me; she really hugged me. You know…" Veronica could just barely see him nod through her watery eyes and strands of hair. "I…" She swallowed hard. "My mom left us when I was sixteen. I can't remember the last time a grown woman hugged me."

"Hey, it's okay." His hand brushed the hair back from her face. "Lisa. She's wonderful. She's the quintessential mom. I didn't know what that was like until I moved out here, near them." He took a deep breath and scooted closer. "I love my mom, but you saw, she doesn't really get the whole family thing." He reached out and cupped her face.

Veronica leaned into his hand and he brushed a tear off of her cheek. Veronica shifted forward and met Logan lips first softly, just the barest touch of lips, and then again and again until Logan had pulled her onto his lap on the floor of the bathroom. He pulled back but kept tracing his hands up and down her spine. It left Veronica feeling both more settled and like she was standing on knife's edge, ready to fall.

Before she could speak or think, Logan stood up with her wrapped around him and set her on the counter. The tentativeness of the kiss only moments before was replaced by intensity, a look of complete focus on her. It was the most thrilling and intimidating thing she'd ever experienced. One moment she was holding up her arms, and then the next it seemed she was back in Logan's arms and being carried into the shower.

She gasped in surprise when he pressed her back against the cool tile wall of the shower. Logan pulled back from where he was kissing her neck and met her eyes. He rocked their bodies together and pressed his forehead to hers, letting them share the steamy air. Veronica stretched to try to reconnect their mouths, but he let her have only a light brush of his lips, teasing her. He rolled his hips, and she could feel him hot and hard for just a moment before he resumed teasing her with open-mouthed kisses. With the next roll of hips, he pressed into her and stilled, holding her tight, and then he slowly started to move inside her. Shallow thrusts and soft kisses. Veronica brushed her fingers through the short hair at his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

Veronica let out a shaky sigh of pleasure as Logan drove more deeply into her. She let her head drop back and moaned as he did it again and again. He kept her right on the edge, his hands running over her body, lips insistent but gentle. Her body felt heavy with the building tension until with a deep thrust, Veronica came apart, and there was nothing in the world that matter more than Logan.

Still lightheaded and seeing stars, she clung to Logan as his controlled movement became erratic and he softly moaned her name between kisses. Veronica let her eyes drift shut as Logan slid them to the floor of the shower. Hot water beat against her back as she lost herself in the rapid breath and heartbeat of Logan against her chest. He held her hips and continued to rock their bodies together and Veronica could feel herself building towards another release. Logan bent her back and kissed his way down her chest. He nipped at her peaked nipples and pushed into her faster, harder.

"I've never felt like this," Logan groaned into her shoulder.

 _Me neither,_ Veronica thought and felt her body explode and Logan with her.

When she opened her eyes, Logan was watching her with a look of awe and a cocky grin. "Wow." He blew out a harsh breath.

"Woof."

* * *

Logan climbed out of the taxi and held the door open for Veronica. She looked lovely, her hair wavy from drying naturally after their shower.

"I had a really good time," she said, staring down at her feet. He'd never seen her look so shy.

Reaching out a hand, Logan cupped her jaw and brought Veronica's eyes to his. "Me too. Look, no pressure. I know you know what I have to do for this bet. But I really do want you to come as my date, and what you tell my boss is up to you. What do you think?"

Veronica stared at him, her expression unreadable to him. "Tomorrow night?"

"Yes." He ran his free hand from her shoulder down her arm to capture her hand.

She entwined their fingers. "I think I'd like that very much." She stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. "I need to go, I have to put something else together for Celeste. Wish me luck."

Logan wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss that left them both breathless. "Good luck." He held onto her fingers as long as he could before she stepped out of his reach. Logan watched as she disappeared into her building then finally got back in the cab and headed home. The next day was going to be a long one and he still had a lot to do.


	10. Day 10

**Chapter 10 - Day 10**

* * *

A happy little yip woke Logan. "Well, Mr. Christopher, is it time for me to take you out?" Logan sleepily asked the puppy as he crawled out of bed. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Wallace so he could start finalizing plans for that night while the puppy had his walk.

" _So, man, let's hear it. How did things go with Veronica? Will you be giving the pitch or are we doomed to the 'sneakers and beer' division for the rest of our careers?_ " Wallace asked, his voice chipper despite the topic.

"I dunno, man. I just don't know. We lost so much ground to the ridiculous crazy act." Logan carried Christopher into the elevator and leaned back against the wall. "I know I have feelings for her and I'm pretty sure she does for me too, but _in love_ …" Logan sighed. "She knows there was a bet, but I told her it was to bring her as my girlfriend," he said as the doors opened and he carried the puppy outside.

" _She wasn't mad?"_

"No. She didn't have much ground to stand on, did she?" Logan chuckled and started walking around the block with Christopher prancing along happily by his side.

" _Good point. Last night you mentioned that Jackie and Lilly knew about her article. They set you up. But what happens tonight when they see you there with her? You know how I feel about Lilly, and even though I do like Jackie, saying she isn't a sore loser would be a lie."_

Logan considered Wallace's question. Things had been pretty simple over the weekend: get to know each other, start to build a bond. He felt a tug on the leash and looked down. Logan laughed out loud without restraint and reached down to pick up Christopher, who apparently had tired himself out on the short walk.

" _I don't really think this is a laughing matter, Logan,"_ Wallace scolded, reminding Logan he was still on the phone.

"You know what, Wallace. I've got this."

* * *

Veronica dragged herself into the office on Monday morning. All she wanted to do was lie in bed and think about the wonderful weekend she spent with Logan and his family. His extended family was wonderful, and she had to admit she'd even enjoyed Lynn and Trina's company at times. But now she was back to reality and had a backlog of emails from Celeste about the story.

Veronica dropped her head to her desk. This stupid article. She'd been writing as she went, but tomorrow was the deadline for the issue and she really didn't want to submit this article.

A ping on her computer had Veronica sitting up. The message was from Celeste and was a 'request' for Veronica to head up to her office.

Veronica pulled herself up and headed to Celeste's office, trying to come up with what to say to convince her that they needed to try a different topic for the how-to column that month.

Veronica hesitantly knocked on the door.

" _Come in!"_

"Celeste, I—" Veronica tried to jump straight to the point but stopped short when she saw the poster-sized mockup of this month's cover. 'How To Lose a Guy in 10 Days' was the top featured cover line on the left third of the page. Veronica had never had one of her articles make a cover line, let alone, the top cover line.

"I have been impatiently waiting to hear how this weekend went. You know how I feel about radio silence." Celeste frowned.

"About that, Celeste...here's the thing. I've gotten to know this guy, and—"

"Of course you've gotten to know him. Wasn't that the point? Do not tell me you have feelings for him." She snorted.

"I do. I can't write the article you want," Veronica pled, the betrayal of writing the article now that she knew him would certainly be too much. Not to mention she'd told him she would do it.

Celeste stared at her, blank faced; her only action was to wipe the edge of her lipstick as though she'd just applied a fresh coat. But the action was too deliberate, and it immediately put Veronica on edge. "If you won't write it, I have your notes and I'll have Madison write it. She wanted it to begin with and would love to take over your column." Celeste looked away from Veronica and shuffled some papers on her desk. "The cover is already set, and the things you did to this guy are gold. It's going to press whether you like it or not. The real question is, do you want to have an assignment for next month's issue or not?" Celeste asked, her unconcerned gaze returning to Veronica.

Veronica stood frozen in place. _Definitely lose my job or possibly lose Logan?_ She would explain to him what happened. And as long as she was writing the article, she could control how Logan was portrayed and maintain his anonymity. It was a courtesy that she was certain Madison would not extend to him.

"Fine, Celeste. I'll write the article. But under no circumstances is the identity of the guy to be revealed. I won't do that to him."

"Yes, yes. Give him a pseudonym or something. I expect it in my inbox before 5:00 p.m. tomorrow." Celeste turned back to her computer and waved Veronica out of the office.

Veronica had barely made it out the door when she found herself face-to-face with Madison. "So do I get to take a crack at _your_ story?"

"No. I'll be writing it. Back off." Veronica made a move toward the elevator, but Madison stepped in front of her.

"I recognized him, you know. Logan." Madison reached out and plucked a piece of lint off Veronica's top, giving her a little pinch in the process. "Hmm...Logan Echolls...he's hotter in person than I expected. You can't imagine my surprise when I put it all together. So, I'm thinking I'll look him up after the article comes out and see if he's a step up from Piz. I bet he'll be looking for someone to console him after it hits the tabloids."

"Fuck off, Madison. And stay away from Logan," Veronica hissed and stepped further into Madison's personal space.

Madison laughed. "We'll see…" she said and walked away without a backwards glance.

Veronica pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to her dad. If this was how it was going to be, she needed a damage control backup plan.

* * *

Veronica paced the lobby of her building while she waited for Logan to arrive. It had been a day of one hit after another. Resigned to her fate, she had written most of the article that Celeste was expecting. Full of 'funny' anecdotes and tidbits about how to avoid the 'pitfalls' of being a woman. She was disgusted. It had gone against just about every fiber of her being to write it. So once that draft was done, she'd settled in to write a very different article and a letter of resignation. She hoped that the letter of resignation wouldn't be necessary, but she wanted to be prepared. And either way, she was pretty sure it would all be the end of her fledgling relationship with Logan. All she could do was hope he could forgive her.

Of course, after Veronica had finished writing and wallowing about the end of a relationship that had only just begun, she'd realized that she had nothing to wear to the party. Mac had snuck her back to the sample racks from the spring shoots and found her the perfect dress. It was yellow, strapless hammered-satin with an asymmetrical wrap front. And as long as there wasn't a breeze, the deep vent of the wrap would be sexy and not a free show. But at that moment, flashing her underwear was at the bottom of her list of concerns. And at the very top of that same list was how she was going to tell Logan that she'd had to write the article.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a town car pulling up in front of her building. She took a deep breath and walked out the doors to meet Logan. He stepped out of the town car and Veronica's breath caught. He was in a grey suit that enhanced his lithe, defined body. When he spotted her, she saw his eyes widen and a sexy smile curl his lips.

"Ms. Mars, you are a vision," he complimented, taking her hand and kissing her palm. He continued lifting her captured hand until it rested on his neck and her entire body was flush against him. "You are so beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"You're looking pretty handsome, too." Veronica pressed up on her toes and kissed him softly once, then twice, and again. Logan's lifted her up and started spinning them. Veronica giggled between kisses and completely lost herself in him. Lightheaded and happy, Veronica could barely regain her balance as Logan set her back on the sidewalk.

"Why can't it just be us?" he asked, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I don't know. But I wish it were," she said and was surprised to find she really meant it.

* * *

"I can't believe he actually brought her!"

"Why wouldn't he?" Wallace asked, playing along. It wouldn't do to let Jackie know that he knew about it all, or that Veronica was no longer working her article.

"I'm not stupid, Wallace; I know you know about her article. I ran into two of the _Composure_ girls Saturday night. I also know Logan knows…" She pinched Wallace's cheek.

"Fine, he knows. But she doesn't know his side of it. And with the way they've been looking at each other since they got here—"

"Don't be ridiculous, Wallace. It's a stupid bet, and she was just looking for a mark. There is no way she's in love with him," Jackie said dismissively.

"You're wrong. And I'm pretty sure he's completely gone for her too," Wallace argued, grabbing two fresh glasses of champagne from the waiter who walked past.

"Oh, please!" Lilly Kane said, plucking the second glass out of Wallace's hand before he could hand it to Jackie. "My god, look at her in her borrowed jewels...like Logan would ever put any real effort into someone like her."

"We're all in borrowed jewels, Lilly," Jackie replied, reaching her hand out to brush Lilly's necklace, but Lilly slapped her hand away.

Wallace sighed in frustration and handed the glass he'd intended for himself to Jackie. He looked back across the room, thinking that Veronica looked amazingly secure considering the circumstances. She had stopped her progress toward the tables and was watching Mrs. DeLauer flirt shamelessly with Logan. And rather than looking upset, Veronica was smiling and looking as if she were giggling. Closer inspection revealed that whenever Mrs. DeLauer looked away, Logan was making silly faces at Veronica.

"Do you all see what I see?" Cyrus O'Dell asked, joining their little gathering.

"I see Logan making ridiculous faces like the child that he is," Lilly said.

If Wallace didn't know better, he just might think that she was jealous.

"I see her giggling and responding back. I see a connection there. Let's find out if it's love." O'Dell reached out and took the last two glasses of champagne off a passing server's tray and walked away.

"I am never going to get any champagne," Wallace grumbled and headed to intercept Logan.

* * *

The weight of the ginormous diamond was distracting. _Be real, Veronica; it's not the weight of the diamond, it's the weight of the stares it's getting you._ Veronica avoided making eye contact with anyone as she headed to the table where she and Logan would be sitting. She wished he would join her soon. She really needed to tell him about what Celeste had done and let him help her decide what to do. Her intentions of telling him on the way to the party were completely ruined by his utterly impressive distraction skills; if it weren't for Celeste possessing a copy of her notes... _Am I really considering giving up my job for a guy I've known ten days?_ She shook her head in disbelief.

"You are absolutely radiant," an older man in a tuxedo greeted her with a glass of champagne held out for her. Veronica stared at the glass and then cautiously accepted. "Cyrus O'Dell," he introduced himself.

She breathed a sigh of relief. _Not a creep hitting on me._ "You're Logan's boss. It's so nice to meet you. Veronica Mars."

"I understand we have you to thank for tonight's theme," O'Dell said with a warm smile.

"You do?" Veronica asked in confusion.

"Yes. 'Frost yourself'," he said, indicating her necklace with a smile. "Logan said he got it from you."

The memory of just a few days previous when she'd referred to the puppy's blinged out collar as 'frosting' came back.

"And as I understand it, you've been an inspiration to Logan in more ways than one," he continued, though she wasn't really sure what he meant. "And I must say, you look rather inspired yourself. Even the Isadora's sparkle doesn't compare to that of a woman in love." He stepped to the side and revealed Logan talking to Wallace at the bar. Logan looked up and caught her eye; a smile that made her knees weak spread across his face.

Veronica felt her stomach flip-flop and a rush of heat. She wanted to blame it on O'Dell's statement, but she was more self-aware than that. This was the feeling she'd been getting every time Logan looked at her, touched her, or whispered in her ear. And it was always followed by a sense of contentment.

O'Dell smiled at her expectantly, and Veronica shook it off. "Oh no, no sorry. I'm not in love...can't be love..."

The smirk on his face told her that he didn't believe her. "I guess I made a mistake."

"It's only been ten days. I mean you can't fall in love in ten days...right?"

"Logan is a very lucky man. It was lovely to meet you, Veronica Mars," O'Dell said and walked away, leaving Veronica sputtering and confused.

"Please don't tell him!" she called out before collapsing into her chair.

 _I'm falling in love with Logan Echolls..._

* * *

When O'Dell stepped aside to reveal that it was Veronica he was speaking with, Logan felt giddy just sharing a smile with her. She was glowing.

"You've got it bad, man!" Dick said, clapping Logan on the back as he reached for Wallace's glass.

"Back off, _dude_ , you don't know what I went through to get this glass." Wallace stepped out of Dick's reach.

Logan laughed at their antics, but his eyes remained riveted on Veronica. She flushed an adorable shade of pink and looked flustered as O'Dell walked away from her. That was his cue. Without a word, Logan started making his way to Veronica, only to have a hand reach out grab his forearm.

"Son, can I have a word?"

Logan stared at his father; he'd known Aaron would be at the party, but having to actually interact with him left Logan feeling both lost and angry. The smartass attitude he had relied on to survive his youth took over. "Philanderer, invective, oh wait, let's try a creative antonym," Logan tapped his lips with his finger. "I've got it: anthropomorphic. All yours, big—" Logan stepped back and considered Aaron. Intellectually, Logan knew that he was taller than Aaron, but standing there, eye-to-eye, he was filled with relief and a bit of happiness at the visual reminder. Logan was no one's whipping boy, not any more. He laughed out loud. "That's right, you're not so big next to me anymore, old man." Logan patted his father on the shoulder. "Well, anyway, I've got a hot blonde to go find. Have a terrible night, _Dad_ ," Logan said and walked away without a second glance.

Logan had barely made it five steps past his father when O'Dell stepped into his path. O'Dell gripped his shoulder. "Logan, you've been with us quite a while now. I'll admit, I never had much in mind for you beyond your name and what that could get us." While O'Dell had been speaking Lilly, Jackie, Wallace, and Dick joined them. "This past week you've shown another side of yourself." O'Dell clinked Logan's glass. "She's in love with you. The pitch is yours. And, Logan, don't mess either up."

* * *

"Cyrus! You've got to be kidding me!" Lilly demanded.

"I'm not. You can't fake that, Lilly Kane. That girl loves Logan." O'Dell turned to Logan. "And you love her too, don't you?"

Logan swallowed and looked down at his feet.

"That right there. It can't be faked." O'Dell then turned back to Lilly. "And Lilly, being ungracious is unattractive." O'Dell walked away, whistling a light tune that Logan couldn't quite place.

"You really do, don't you?" Jackie asked.

Logan turned to her, trying to think of what to say. He didn't want to tell these people (even if they were his friends) how he felt about Veronica before he had told her himself. Instead, he let his smile speak for itself. Dick forced a glass of champagne into his hand and they all toasted.

* * *

Veronica watched what looked like a strange conversation play out between Logan's boss and his creative team as well as Lilly Kane and Jackie Cook. But all she could really think about was what Logan's boss had said about her being in love with Logan. It seemed ridiculous, and yet…

"So, Veronica Mars. I have to say I'm impressed. Your acting was exemplary. If I didn't know better, I would've believed that you and Logan are in love myself. But see, I know what you were really up to. And, honey, I've been on the receiving end of Logan's love...you overplayed it; he's not that great. I just can't believe Cyrus bought your little performance."

Veronica's mouth fell open. "Acting?"

"Obviously. No one falls in love in ten days. That was the criteria for the bet, and as soon as I go talk to Cyrus, Logan will be shit out of luck. Nice try though, darling." Lilly smirked and walked away as if the bomb she had just dropped on Veronica was completely insignificant.

Lilly turned back. "Oh, and Veronica, might I recommend taking the previous generation's model out for a spin? You're totally Aaron's type, and he's all sorts of fun."

Veronica gagged and then wanted to lunge for Lilly's throat. But just as her anger swelled, Veronica remembered the other reason for it. Logan had lied.

* * *

After a few toasts, Logan decided that he'd had enough of his friends and it was time to go celebrate with his girl. _She loves me…_

"Logan Echolls. Celeste Conothan." She held out her hand. "I hear you'll be handling the DeLauer account. I'm the editor-in-chief of _Composure_ ; we're hosting one of the sales campaigns."

Logan smiled and accepted her hand. "Then I guess we'll be seeing a great deal more of each other. I'm already familiar with a few of your employees. Veronica Mars for one." He smirked to himself.

"Oh yes? My how-to girl. Wait until you read her latest. The notes have been...well, I don't want to spoil it for you, but suffice it to say, the things she's been doing to this poor man. Hilarious, and he just keeps taking it. We had a pool going…" she stopped speaking and took a step back. "Logan Echolls. Son of Aaron Echolls?" Logan nodded and followed Celeste's shifting gaze to where it settled on Veronica. "That's why she insisted on anonymity…" She abruptly turned back to Logan. "You're Krull."

* * *

The pit of despair that Veronica had been mentally circling swallowed her whole the moment she saw Logan speaking to Celeste. One look at his face and Veronica could see that he knew she'd written the article. Her emotions were a swinging pendulum: anger, sadness, anger, regret. But mostly anger. _Who cares about a stupid magazine article when he lied to me? He's been using me!_

After everything they'd been through the past ten days, she couldn't believe he'd lied about the bet. She'd come clean about the article, and sure there were still some issues there, but she'd planned to explain and she was going to protect his identity. _Was he ever going to tell me? Was he planning to just stop seeing me after he landed the account? Mission accomplished, he makes me fall in love with him and then leaves me._ Her anger surged to new heights.

Veronica knew Logan had lost a bet to Wallace over the weekend, and his payment for that lost bet was that he had to sing with the band. So she decided to up the timetable on that little performance. It was a small thing, but maybe he would be embarrassed. It wasn't the same as the humiliation she was feeling, but it would have to do for the moment. Before Logan could get away from Celeste, Veronica marched up to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Good evening, everyone. This is a very special evening. A lot of you know Logan Echolls, but for those who don't, give it up for the new head of advertising for DeLauer Diamonds." Veronica got the crowd clapping. "In addition to his new _position_ , he is a sports and wagering enthusiast, aren'tcha, Logan? But I'll _bet_ you all didn't know he's a great singer. He wants to do a very special number as a present to Mrs. DeLauer!" Veronica announced with a fake smile. "Come on up here, Logan. I believe Wallace already picked out your song."

Logan was jogging toward the stage, and Veronica tried to make her escape. He was faster than she'd expected, and the hard expression on his face said that she wasn't going to enjoy what came next if she couldn't get off the stage.

"Oh, don't be silly, Veronica. This is a duet." Logan leaned over to speak to the piano player. "Do you know 'You're So Vain'?"

Veronica started to panic; this wasn't part of her plan. She was going to leave him alone on the stage while she made her escape. "No, I don't think so." She started to walk away, but his fingers wrapping around her wrist stopped her. He thrust a microphone into her hand.

"Come on, Veronica, you can't leave me hanging," he said, bringing the microphone that was clutched in his other hand to his mouth. " _You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht."_

Veronica took a deep gulp of her champagne and glared at Logan as he continued to butcher the song. "What, Ronnie? I know you know the words."

Red colored Veronica's vision, and she dropped the microphone. "How could you?!" she yelled.

"How could _I_? How could _you_? You told me you weren't going to write about me," his voice cracked.

"You used me to win a bet. ' _You just have to come as my girlfriend_ '," she sneered, the fact that they had an audience was long forgotten. "You don't care about me at all!" Veronica turned and, moving as fast as should could in her heels, bolted for the door. She could feel the tears burning down her cheeks. After everything else, she wouldn't let him how hurt she was, he didn't get to have that too. Once she was through the door, she stopped and stepped out of her shoes so she could move more quickly.

"Veronica, stop!" Logan's voice shouted from directly behind her. It startled her; she hadn't expected him to follow her at all.

"Leave me alone, Logan."

"Please stop. I don't understand where this is coming from. You're acting like a crazy person," he said, tugging at his no-longer stylishly mussed hair.

"Oh, _I'm_ crazy? That's great, Logan. I came clean. I told you everything. And you still lied; you don't care about me at all!" Veronica wrapped her arms across her chest.

"How can you even say I don't care about you? I took you to meet my family. I've shared...You know what? Nevermind. Besides, if anyone has a right to be mad it's me." His fidgeting stopped and he took a step toward Veronica. "I met your boss. She loves the article you wrote about me. I actually thought I might be falling in love with you. But it turns out you're using me...just like everyone else. I hope you get want you want from this, Veronica…"

Veronica watched as he turned and started to walk away. An apology and further accusations were on the tip of her tongue, but before she could speak, she was surrounded by security.

"Please give us the Isadora, Ms. Mars." A hand appeared in front of her. She reached behind her neck, unclasped the necklace and handed it over. She turned to find Logan, but he was gone.


	11. Epilogue

**Chapter 11 - Day 20**

* * *

Heather sprawled across her bed in her dorm room, the newest _Composure_ open in front of her. She knew Logan was miserable because of an article featured in the magazine. Though there wasn't anything in the tabloids about it (much to her relief). He'd joined them for family dinner on Sunday and had been moody, bouncing between edgy sarcasm, weighted silence, and (when no one was looking) haunted sadness. She'd never seen him look like that, even after what had happened with Lilly Kane the previous year. Which was why she had picked up the current issue of _Composure_ ; she had to know what Veronica said about him.

—

" _ **I've lost a guy, and I don't know why. What went wrong? When I started writing this month's column, I wanted to commit those certain silly dating faux pas. What I didn't realize was that I was making the biggest mistake of all."**_

—

Heather laughed at Veronica's retelling of the ploys she'd pulled on Logan. Though from what Logan had shared with her, what Veronica described was only the vaguest details of what had actually gone on between them. And, of course, he was never mentioned by name, and Heather noticed that some details had been changed. By the end, she couldn't hold back her tears. She'd been sure during their visit that Veronica was someone special. Logan had never looked so happy. And here it was in print:

—

" _ **We both made mistakes that night, but I think mine was the biggest one of all. Not only did I betray his trust by not telling him the truth, but I didn't give him the chance to explain. I let my hurt feelings and embarrassment prevent me from hearing out the only person I've ever been in love with. If you're reading this, I'm so sorry, and I would give anything to get to redo our final argument that night. I love you."**_

—

At the final words of the article, Heather almost fell off her bed. She grabbed the magazine and her purse and ran out of her room.

* * *

"Has he spoken to her?" Jackie asked, her head resting on Wallace's chest.

"No, he won't speak about her to any of us. He mopes at home, sitting on the couch with Kru—um...Christopher. He only shaved because he had a meeting with the DeLauers," Wallace said, sadness filling him. He'd never seen Logan so...lost.

"You were right. I wish I had stopped Lilly. It's not like it mattered what the bet was really about. She loves him and he loves her. I helped ruin that…" Wallace felt a hot tear hit his chest.

"I didn't stop it either. I still can't believe Lilly…I mean, she slept with his dad; wasn't that enough?"

"Want to see if there's anything we can do about it?" Jackie asked.

Wallace sat up and looked down at Jackie. "Like what?"

* * *

Logan leaned back against the elevator wall, his mind still reeling. The past week had been awful; he missed Veronica, and if it hadn't been for the tight schedule on the DeLauer account, he probably wouldn't have gotten out of bed. But then Heather had shown up at his place with that magazine. He'd almost refused to let her in until she started reading it out loud to him through the door.

A smiled tugged at his lips. Veronica loved him; she was sorry. _So am I, and maybe this means it's not too late to fix this._ Logan was clinging to the hope that he was right and that she'd meant what she'd said in the article.

The elevator slid open to the _Composure_ offices. He quickly made his way over to the bullpen of cubicles, glancing in each one as he passed. He finally spotted a familiar face, _Parker._

"Parker!" he called out, catching the tall blonde's attention.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" She looked perplexed by his presence, which made no sense; she had to have read the article.

"I'm looking for Veronica. Why else would I be here?"

A petite brunette appeared next to Parker. "She left, Logan. Celeste agreed to not print the original article to avoid a lawsuit and accepted Veronica's letter of resignation. That was last week."

"But the article…a lawsuit?"

"How do you think she got that printed instead of the one detailing what she did to you? Her dad's a PI. She had something on Celeste." The brunette shrugged. "She didn't want to stay after that. She's flying back to California today." She looked at her watch. "She's probably already left."

Logan felt the world fall out beneath him. _Gone._ He dragged his hands down his face and turned away from Veronica's friends. _Too late._ He wanted to punch something.

"Logan?" a gentle voice called out, bringing his attention back to the two women. "I never gave this back to you." Parker held out the three hundred dollars he'd paid for the fake therapy session.

Logan smiled. "No, keep it. That, right there, is the best money I've ever spent," he said, folding her hand back around the bills. "Oh!" he practically jumped in the air with excitement. "I'm an idiot. I'm rich!"

They stared at him like he'd gone crazy. "Okay. That's great, Logan." He saw them share a concerned look between each other.

"Sorry...context." He laughed with joy. "I can go after her. At least, I can, if you're willing to help me."

* * *

Veronica climbed out of the cab, clutching Bristow's carrier to her chest with one hand while she paid the driver with the other.

 _Well, another chapter of your life has come to a close, Veronica. What's next?_ She trudged up to her father's small house.

Her dad was away following a lead on a bail jumper, and that left her alone in her childhood home with her memories and regrets. To keep Madison's mouth shut about who Logan was Veronica had gotten a hold of a 'before' picture. Madison Sinclair had had a lot of plastic surgery but wrote articles condemning it. And Celeste had taken one look at the dirt Keith had dug up on her and had agreed to publish the other piece and accept Veronica's letter of resignation. Turns out a son with political aspirations and a secret love child made for good blackmail. Though Veronica couldn't regret the little bit of blackmail that had been necessary to prevent Celeste from publishing the original how-to article, she was sad to leave New York.

Veronica felt the tears gathering again. All these years. Being so careful. She stood abruptly and headed for the shower with no sense of how she was going to get through this.

She cranked the water to its hottest setting and was getting ready to strip off her clothes when she heard a loud knock on the door. She sighed unhappily; she was barely holding it together. _Who are you kidding, Veronica? You're two minutes from a complete breakdown_.

Another loud bang on the door caused her to increase her pace and gave her just enough anger to know she could give a thorough bitching out to whomever it was that had dared to interrupt her breakdown.

She swung the door wide-open and there stood— "Logan?" A sob wracked her body. "You're here."

"I'm an idiot," he said pulling her into his arms. "But I'm your idiot if you'll have me."

* * *

 **Day 192**

* * *

A soft whine and scratch at the door woke Veronica. She carefully rolled out of bed and tiptoed to the door, grabbing her robe on the way. A quick walk and then breakfast in bed was the plan. She tripped over Bristow on her way to grab Christopher's leash. It was a pretty regular occurrence, and it never failed to fill her with a sense of home.

It was a new apartment. Their new apartment. Logan had found it just as the summer was giving way to fall colors, and Veronica could barely believe that it had been six months ago when he had shown up at her father's door in Neptune. She'd hoped he would read what she wrote, equal parts comedic story, love letter, and apology. But she had also accepted that it might not matter; she'd decided she could get over the stupid bet but that didn't guarantee that he felt the same way about her part in it and his belief that she was planning to out him to the tabloids.

 _Speaking of tabloids..._ she thought as she grabbed their mail after finishing Christopher's walk. "Little man, this looks like an early Christmas present!"

The People magazine had a note attached: Had a feeling you and Logan might enjoy this.

* * *

The smell of bacon cooking pulled Logan from the dream he was having and into the very real life he was sharing with Veronica. He sat up and grinned with excitement when he saw her appear in the doorway.

"Good, you're awake."

Logan wrapped his arm around Veronica when she crawled back in bed with a tray of food. "Breakfast in bed for little ol' me?"

"Something special for my special someone." She smiled up at him. "We got another special delivery today," she said, presenting him with a tabloid magazine.

"You shouldn't have," he said sarcastically and a little confused.

"No trust me. You're going to really like it."

Logan accepted the glossy People magazine that Veronica was holding open to a spread.

' **Heiress Lilly Kane caught up in adultery scandal — Family says she's cut off'**

"Ahhh...Karma." Logan tossed the magazine to the floor. "Now, on to more important things. You mentioned a special someone...any chance that's me?"

"I was actually thinking of Christopher and Bristow. You know how much they both like it when I cook."

"Not as much as they like it when I cook." Logan settled back against the headboard. _Their_ headboard. "Speaking of, is this actually safe to eat?" he asked, eyeing the waffles and bacon.

"Pretty hard to mess this up."

"I dunno, Veronica, I think we're both pretty accomplished at messing things up." He kissed her cheek.

"Eh...maybe. Like you said, 'All is fair in love and war'," Veronica said, snuggling closer.

"No, you asked me: true or false; I just said it was true." Logan smiled against her shoulder.

"I like my version better. You better eat this before I do." Logan watched Veronica eye the breakfast she'd made him.

"Go for it. I like watching you eat." He scooted back and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close.

"Perv," she said, taking a bite of the waffles.

Logan kissed the back of her neck softly. "Your perv."

"Better be."

"Always. Now enough of that. I was promised a day in bed with my best girl and our little family." Logan stole a piece of bacon from the plate before Veronica could stop him.

"Hey!" She playfully slapped his hand.

"I know how much you love chick flicks, so how about the new Kate Hudson movie?" he teased, trying to grab another piece of bacon.

"Oh please, you are such a girl! Hey, wasn't she in something with Matthew McConaughey? I could do with some eye candy," she said moving the bacon out of his reach.

"I think I'm offended. Aren't I enough for you?"

"So much I can barely handle it. Now go get the movie started while I eat your breakfast, farm boy."

"As you wish."

* * *

 **~ The End ~**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First, thank you to starlightafterastorm for putting the Veronica Mars Holiday Gift Exchange together. I had a lot of cheerleaders while working on this. Thank you to everyone for the encouraging emails/messages you all helped keep me motivated and excited about this story. A special thank you to Marshmallowtasha for her speedy review of the story and for her suggestion to include Madison. And to Bondopoulos—my ultimate cheerleader and devoted beta. This story would not exist without her.


End file.
